ANBU
by Nate02
Summary: Pendant les vacances, on prend parfois un petit job pour gagner un peu d’argents, mais quand deux personnes qui ne se supportent pas font le même et que quelque chose d’imprévu arrive, ça fait du grabuge ! UA Sasu/Naru . Chap 25 out !
1. La superette

-1Titre : A.N.B.U.

Résumer : Pendant les vacances, on prend parfois un petit job pour gagner un peu d'argents, mais quand deux personnes qui ne se supportent pas font le même et que quelque chose d'imprévu arrive, ça fait du grabuge ! UA Sasu/Naru .

Disclaimer : Tout les personnages de cette fic appartiennent à Kishimoto. (S'il ils m'appartenaient …vaut mieux pas en fait.)

Genre : Policier (mafieux ?) / humoristique.

Mot de l'auteuse : Si il reste des fautes, désoler, la grammaire et moi on est fâché XD (OOC aussi, mais parfois c'est marrant nan ?) Et attachez bien vos ceintures ! (quoi ?)

Rating : T (Pour le moment)

Warning : Shonen aï voir yaoi, les homophobes seront donc prévenus.

Pairing : Sasu/Naru (of course)

--

Je dédicace cette fic à Mari ! (Alias Lasurvolté) ! Parce que sans toi j'aurais peut être jamais osé écrire !

--

A.N.B.U.

Antisocial. Narcissique. Bouché. Uzumaki.

Tel était le caractère de Sasuke Uchiwa et tel était son problème premier.

En effet, en cette chaude après-midi d'été, sa seule envie était de se mettre la tête sous une cascade fraîche mais au lieu de ça il triait les produits lessives dans un super marché du nom de ANBU.

Et son problème, c'était qu'il n'était pas tout seul. Naruto Uzumaki travaillait avec lui.

Il faisait des jeux de mots stupides avec le nom du magasin, il se moquait de lui à la première occasion (mais il ne lui en laissait pas beaucoup). Il le dérangeait, l'insultait, piaillait, faisait trop de bruit. En bref : Il fallait qu'il parte, et au plus vite, sinon L'Uchiwa péterait un câble avant d'avoir reçu son premier chèque.

Tout avait commencé alors que les vacances débutaient. Ils venaient de ressortir de la fac et ces deux là avaient eût la bonne idée d'aller travailler à la Superette du coin, pour se faire un peu d'argents.

Seulement ils avaient eût l'idée en même temps, voilà pourquoi, à présent, ils se retrouvèrent tout deux, un 2 juillet, en face de l'enceigne en se jugeant du regard.

« - Tu fais quoi ici ? Demanda l'Uzumaki en fronçant les sourcils.

- Me dit pas que je m'apprête à faire la même chose que toi…

- Tu vas travailler ici ?

- Toi aussi ?

- …

- Je veux pas travailler avec toi…je vais te faire démissionner ! S'exclama Sasuke.

- Et moi je vais te faire virer ! »

C'est pour cela qu'à présent, Naruto était insupportable. En même temps lui dire ça…Sasuke se dit pendant une seconde qu'il l'avait bien chercher mais la seconde suivante le fit changer d'avis.

Le blond, sur un grand escabeau de l'autre côté du rayon fit tombé exprès et magistralement le plus lourd savon de la rangé sur la tête de son rival qui d'un jolie « AW ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? » releva la tête en sa direction.

« - Je suis désolé ! Il a glissé ! S'exclama Naruto d'une voix qui était tout sauf sincère avant de lentement redescendre de sa petite échelle et de changer de rayon.

Sasuke poussa un gros soupire en ramassant le savon et en le replaçant où il devait être. Il se répétait qu'il ne fallait pas descendre à son niveau, au niveau de cet imbécile…mais là il avait chaud, soif, et il venait de se prendre quelque chose semblable à une brique sur la tête, alors il ne tint plus.

Il finit rapidement son rangement, puis il parcouru le magasin à la recherche de l'autre imbécile blond, avec la ferme intention de le ridiculisé en face du patron. Pour le faire virer, et avoir la paix.

C'était plutôt marrant que ce soit lui qui lui est dit « je vais te faire démissionner » alors qu'il essayait de lui faire faire une connerie devant le patron, et qu'au contraire Naruto semblait vouloir l'emmerder jusqu'à le faire partir de lui-même.

Lui et Naruto n'avaient jamais été vraiment amis. Ils avaient toujours été dans la même classe ou presque. De vrai « connaissances » d'enfance. Ils avaient fait toute leur scolarité ensemble, et même à 18 ans ils continuaient dans la même fac.

On les surnommait souvent « les meilleurs ennemis. »

Il faut dire que chacun connaissait l'autre comme sa poche, même si ils n'étaient pas des amis. Le temps ça fait quand même avoir des discussions. Et depuis qu'il le connaissait, Sasuke avait comprit quel genre de personne était Naruto. Le genre super actif, enthousiaste, heureux de vivre et de s'amuser. Il ne pouvait pas lui reproché, mais c'était sans compté les côté emmerdeur, chercheur constant de bagarre, et débile profond.

Pour Naruto, Sasuke était comme dans son jeu de mot. Narcissique à souhait, antisocial, bouché, il répétait tout le temps « Hein ? »quand Naruto l'appelait et de toute manière il était si obstiné que lui répéter 500 fois les choses ne le ferait pas changer d'avis, un peu comme lui. Il était aussi rancunier et boudeur.

Mais il était intelligent et ça Naruto, même si il ne lui dirait jamais en face, il ne pouvait pas le nier.

Les rares conversations qu'il avait eût avec lui était du genre « très cultivés ». Sasuke aimait déballé sa science, et Naruto en était jaloux.

Le brun atteint finalement l'entré du magasin, où Naruto rangeait des bonbons dans les présentoirs devant les caisses, il lui tournait le dos. Sasuke choppa un balais qui traînait dans un coin et il le plaça juste derrière le blond.

Celui-ci finit par se retourner et évidement et pré visiblement il marcha sur le balais…qui se releva et il se le prit dans la tête. Il tomba en arrière et renversa le présentoir sous l'œil du « patron » qui posa une main derrière son cou pour y essuyer la sueur et essayer de ne pas hurler.

« - Pour le savon. Déclara Sasuke en ramassant le balais.

- C'est pas comparable ! S'écria Naruto en se relevant et en fonçant sur le brun.

- Hé ! Tiens toi un peu tranquille tu veux ?

- Tu veux rire ? Tu vas voir ce qui va t'arrivé ! Je t'attend rayon surgelé ! »

Quand soudain un grand PAN ! Résonna dans tout le magasin, les clients se baissèrent en se tenant la tête d'un air paniqué. Tous regardaient l'entré.

Des hommes armés et cagoulés venait de tirer en l'air et sortait des sacs.

C'était un braquage.

Sasuke comprenant rapidement ce qu'il s'apprêtait à arrivé, mit une main sur la bouche de Naruto et le traîna de force par terre pour se caché derrière un rayon.

Quand il chuchota :

« - Ferme la Naruto, c'est un braquage…

- Tu me crois assez stupide pour ne pas m'en être aperçu ?

- Boucle la juste.

- Pourquoi je devrais la bouclé, tu parles bien toi !

- Mais ta gueule merde ! Si tu veux encore parler demain ferme la ! »

Naruto consentit à ne pas ouvrir la bouche quelque secondes, mais il atteint rapidement sa limite :

« - Tu crois qu'ils vont prendre quelqu'un en otage ?

- Je t'ai dit chut !! »

Au même moment, l'un des braqueurs, le plus petit d'entre eux, mais aussi celui qui semblait le plus déterminé s'avança vers une cliente. Une jeune femme aux cheveux courts et noires s'était recroquevillée à côté des caisses. L'homme la prit par les cheveux et elle poussa un cri, il la menaça ensuite d'un revolver.

« - Oh ! Je la connaît elle ! Elle achète tout le temps de la crème pour pas vieillir ! Il faut l'aider ! S'exclama le blond avant que Sasuke place à nouveau sa main sur sa bouche.

- Ben vas y, fonce dans le tas ! Prend un balais, avec un peu de chances les balles toucheront pas de point vital ! Répondit Sasuke en levant les yeux au ciel. »

Naruto lui arracha la main de sa bouche pour mieux répliqué :

« - Quoi ?! Tu veux qu'on la laisse se faire tuer alors qu'elle essaie de pas vieillir ?! En plus elle m'a dit que j'étais mignon quand je l'ai aidé à prendre un truc trop haut pour elle !

- Avoue que si tu l'avais détesté tu serais partie en courant du magasin !

- Moi ? Jamais ! C'est mal me connaître Sasuke !

- Bon viens ! Faut aller au fond du magasin ! Y'a un téléphone, on appellera les secours !

- Quoi « viens » , je suis pas ton chien ! Je laisse pas madame Shizune toute seule !

- Ben vas y , reste là, je viendrais chercher ton cadavre, fais moi confiance.

- Ça va, je viens roh ! »

Ils se faufilèrent tout les deux entres les rayons. Cependant les ravisseurs bougèrent eux aussi…

« - Merde ! Ils vont nous voir ! Oh non un des types va faire le fond du magasin ! Chuchota Naruto.

Sasuke pour aller plus vite saisie la main de Naruto pour le faire aller ou il voulait quand celui-ci se recula vivement :

- T'as craqué ou quoi, pourquoi tu me prends la main ? Ça y est on va mourir tu pètes un plomb ? Tu te découvres des orientations sexuelles jusqu'à lors inconnu ?

- Mais t'es né crétin ou c'est avec le temps ? »

Le blond entrouvrit la bouche de stupéfaction et Sasuke lui prit le poignet pour le guidé tout à gauche du magasin, la où les ravisseurs n'avaient pas encore mit les pieds…rayon surgelé.

« - De tout le magasin fallait qu'on se planque ici ? Ça pèle !

- Si tu te fais tirer dessus crois moi tu vas pelé encore plus ! Répliqua le brun en essayant de regarder si quelqu'un arrivait.

- …C'est pas faux.

- Tu admets que j'ai bien fait ?

- Non pour bien faire il aurait fallut qu'on soit rayon lingerie féminine.

- Mais comment tu peux penser à ça dans une situation pareille ?!

- Je suis un homme !

- Non ! T'es pas un homme ! T'es qu'un pauvre gamin obsédé qui…ATTENTION COUCHE TOI ! »

Un tire venait de fusé et de frôlé les deux jeunes pour finir sa course dans une vitre et dans un bac de glace à la mangue. Sasuke, qui s'était jeter sur Naruto pour le poussé par terre, se releva bien vite, faillit démonté le bras du blond en le relevant brusquement et se mit à courir comme un taré.

Une course poursuite s'engagea donc, et un autre des ravisseurs remarqua leur présence.

« - Ces deux là ont l'air pas net ! Ramenez les moi ! S'exclama à l'entré du magasin par talkie-walkie celui qui semblait être le chef.

- Nous pas net ?! Mais regardez vous ! S'exclama Naruto en regardant l'objet que tenait le ravisseur. Sasuke en une fraction de seconde mit sa main sur son front,d'un air désespéré puis prit Naruto par le bras et ils disparurent rayon produit vêtements, évitant une balle qui aurait pu être mortel et se planquèrent sous un présentoir qui avait assez de vêtement pendant pour les cachés.

« - Oh…j'aurais peut être pas du lui signalé notre présence…

- Non, tu crois ? »

Quelques minutes plus tard, les pieds de deux ravisseurs se virent en dessous du présentoir et Sasuke écrasa sa main sur la bouche de Naruto comme jamais.

Soudainement l'un de se baissa souleva les vêtements et les regardèrent dans les yeux. Deux paires d'yeux estomaquées.

L'un attrapa Naruto, l'autre donna un coup à Sasuke qui dans les vaps, ne pu que se laisser porté.

Un même coup fût asséné à Naruto. Et la dernière chose qu'il vit avant de tombé dans les pommes fût le regard de madame Shizune souriant et leur patron ligoté et menacé.

--

Naruto : C'est notre destiné tu crois ?

Auteuse : De ?

Naruto : De finir dans ce genre de fic de barge ?

Auteuse : …Sans doute !

Sasuke : ….

Chapitre 2 à venir ! J'espère que vous avez aimer (et rigoler) …merci d'avoir lu ! Reviews ? X3


	2. Otages

-1Titre : A.N.B.U.

Résumer : Pendant les vacances, on prend parfois un petit job pour gagner un peu d'argents, mais quand deux personnes qui ne se supportent pas font le même et que quelque chose d'imprévu arrive, ça fait du grabuge ! UA Sasu/Naru .

Disclaimer : Tout les personnages de cette fic appartiennent à Kishimoto. (S'il ils m'appartenaient …vaut mieux pas en fait.)

Genre : Policier (mafieux ?) / humoristique.

Mot de l'auteuse : Si il reste des fautes, désoler, la grammaire et moi on est fâché XD (OOC aussi, mais parfois c'est marrant nan ?) Et attachez bien vos ceintures ! (quoi ?)

Rating : T (Pour le moment)

Warning : Shonen aï voir yaoi, les homophobes seront donc prévenus.

Pairing : Sasu/Naru (of course)

--

Merci à Kahori et iwaka-kawai pour vos Reviews X3 La suite sans plus attendre !

--

Ils se réveillèrent, d'après la montre de Sasuke, une heure plus tard. Il ouvra difficilement les yeux, la lumière l'aveuglant un peu malgré la majorité de noir qui trônait à l'endroit où il était.

A bord d'une voiture. D'une voiture quatre places, et qui roulait vite. Il remarqua que ses mains étaient liées et que Naruto ouvrait lui aussi les yeux à ses côtés. Et à côté de Naruto il y avait leur patron, gérant de la superette qui était complètement ligotés, avec un scotch sur la bouche.

« - Où…Où on va ?! Demanda Naruto ressortant de ses rêves en direction du conducteur.

Shizune, présente à côté du chauffeur se retourna pour lui répondre :

- Nous allons là où on nous retrouvera pas petit !

- Madame Shizune !!

- C'est mademoiselle imbécile ! Répliqua-t-elle.

- Imbécile ? Dite donc, vous changez d'avis rapidement je trouve ! Se renfrogna Naruto en entendant le « imbécile ».

- Elle est avec eux ! Déclara Sasuke.

- Non ! Madame Shizune vous êtes une méchante ? S'exclama-t-il.

- Il est con ou il le fait exprès ? Demanda la jeune femme en se tournant vers Sasuke révélant la présence d'une arme à feu dans sa main gauche.

- J'ai bien peur que ce soit la première solution…déclara le brun

Naruto outré qu'on parle ainsi de lui regarda la voiture pour essayer de savoir ce qui motivait leurs ravisseurs, quand il tomba sur un billet dépassant d'une valise.

- Vous avez fait ça pour vous payer un lifting parce que les crèmes anti-vieillesse ne faisait plus effet ?! Demanda Naruto à Shizune.

La jeune femme entrouvrit la bouche et pointa son arme sur lui :

- Comment oses tu ?! S'exclama-t-elle.

Sasuke se mordit de toute ses forces la lèvre inférieur pour ne pas sourire de la remarque du blond.

- On est des mafieux comme vous aimez les appelé ! Le type qui est assis à côté de toi est un millionnaire ! Et on veut sa fortune ! Déclara Shizune.

- Pourquoi un millionnaire aurait besoin de géré une superette ? Demanda Naruto en fronçant les sourcils.

- Et toi ? Pourquoi t'es idiot ? Répliqua Shizune.

- Je vous permets pas ! S'exclama le blond en haussant la voix.

- C'est moi qui ait le flingue ! T'as rien à me permettre petit con ! Ferme la maintenant, soit comme ton pote ! Où je te fais taire d'une autre manière ! Continua la jeune femme en se retournant vers la route.

Il y eût un silence de deux minutes trente-cinq secondes.

« - Sasuke…commença le blond tout bas.

- Quoi ?

- Tu crois qu'on va mourir ?

- Je ne sais pas…Y'a des chances.

- Faut que je t'avoue quelque chose.

- …

- …

- Je suis en train d'attendre que tu commences ta phrase.

- Tu te souviens de ce short bleu que tu avais pour le tournoi de handball l'année dernière ?

- Heu…oui.

- Je t'avais dis qu'il était vraiment très moche, que je le détestais…

- Où veux tu en venir ? S'impatienta Sasuke.

- J'adorais ce short ! »

Shizune à l'avant avala de travers la gorgé de saké qu'elle avait ingurgité.

« - C'est quoi cette déclaration ? Demanda-t-elle en regardant Naruto.

- Occupez vous de se qui vous regarde ! S'exclama Naruto avant de poursuivre. J'ai pas finis ! Tu vois ce short, si on s'en sort ! J'aimerais bien que tu me le passes !

Sasuke choqué par la bêtise de son compagnon répondit après avoir tout bien assimilé :

- Tu mettrais quelque chose que j'ai déjà porté ?

- …Réflexion faite ! Non !

- Mais sur quoi je suis tombé ! Punaise Oroshimaru aurait du me laisser avec le pognon au lieu de me laisser avec ces cons ! Se plaignit Shizune en rebuvant du saké.

Après deux longues heures où un scotch avait été apposé sur la bouche de Naruto, celui-ci regardant ses pieds, Sasuke demanda :

« - Pourquoi nous avoir prit en otage ?

- Vous êtes jeunes ! Et trois otages valent mieux qu'un, la police ne tirera pas sur nous si ils vous savent dans la voiture !

- Ingénieux…

- Merci.

- Et vous comptez faire quoi de nous ?

- On vous tuera quand on aura plus besoin de vous.

- Rassurant. »

La voiture arriva finalement à un entrepôt où tout le monde fût déchargé. Le boss Oroshimaru, et un dénommé Kabuto ouvrirent une à une les quatre mallettes qu'ils avaient volé pour être sur que c'étaient de vrai billets.

Naruto et Sasuke avaient été posé dans un coin, et leur patron était à présent ligoté sur une chaise.

Après quelques instants, Kabuto déclara à son boss que c'étaient effectivement de vrais billets, et qu'ils avaient réussit leur coup.

Ils sortirent après quelques instants de l'entrepôt, le fermant à double tour et laissant tout le monde dedans. Naruto leva un sourcil en voyant qu'on les laissait tout seul. Ils les croyaient donc trop « cons » pour s'évadé ? Ils allaient voir.

Le blond se leva, difficilement, puis se posta droit comme un piquet sous le regard intrigué de Sasuke. Il observa en gros tout le hangar. Quand il remarqua que le mur était très mal lissé. Il alla donc jusqu'à se mur, puis commença à limé les cordes qui l'emprisonnait dessus. Sasuke hocha négativement la tête en le regardant faire, mais il poussa une exclamation quand il vit que Naruto c'était libéré.

Le blond enleva son scotch rapidement, puis poussa un cri :

« - J'ai mal pour toi, déclara Sasuke.

- Merci !

- Non, je veux dire, vivre avec ta bêtise sa doit être difficile !

- En attendant c'est moi qui nous sort de là ! Répliqua le blond en allant défaire les liens de Sasuke. »

Après s'être lever il déclara :

« - Comment t'as eut l'idée ?

- Jeux vidéo !

- Putain ! »

Après inspection des lieus l'entrepôt ne contenait que les valises, des morceaux de ferrailles eux et leur patron toujours ligoté qui les regardait avec de grands yeux.

« - Y'a une fenêtre la haut ! S'exclama Naruto

- C'est trop haut !

- Aide moi à poussé la ferraille en dessous. »

Ce qu'ils firent, mais Naruto regarda les mallettes de million avec envie.

« - Naruto…non. Déclara Sasuke.

- Allez juste une !

- Et lui on le laisse ici ? Demanda Sasuke en montrant leur patron.

- ….il t'as donné une avance ?

- Non, il m'a même pas donné mon premier chèque dans les temps !

- On le laisse là alors…ce radin…

- …ok. »

Ils partirent cependant avec les quatre mallettes et donc la dizaine de million qu'elles contenaient. Puis les traînant presque ils se mirent à courir.

« - Naruto ! T'es complètement dingue !

- Non ! Je suis juste très très pauvre !

- C'est une bande de mafieux ! Ils vont vouloir les récupérées !

- On sera parti dans un autre pays depuis longtemps !

- « On » ?

- Qu'est-ce qui te retiens ici toi ?

- …J'en sais rien.

- Ben voilà, et puis j'ai toujours voulu aller en France ! Il parait qu'on y bouffe des escargots ! Je veux voir la tête des gens qui les mange ! »

Sur ce et sous le soupir de Sasuke, ils foncèrent chez eux, et se séparèrent pour quelques minutes…pour chercher les passeports bien sur !

Le blond regardait tout les gens dans la rue d'un air méfiant, comme si tout le monde savaient ce qu'il y avait dans les valises…Sasuke lui, marchait rapidement et fermement ne regardant que droit devant lui son objectif : la porte de sa maison.

C'était une idée folle ! Stupide ! Risqué ! …Mais ils étaient pourchassé et tout deux n'avaient ni père ni mère à qui manquer. En fait, c'était comme ci ils avaient attendu ça pour se bouger.

Naruto prit rapidement ses papiers d'identité et il couru dehors en hurlant presque avant de rejoindre Sasuke, à l'arrêt de bus, pour allez à l'aéroport.

« - Tu…Tu crois pas qu'on devrait prendre un taxi plutôt ? Demanda Sasuke en regardant les passants d'un œil mauvais.

- …Je crois que j'ai fais une bêtise en insistant pour qu'on les prenne ! Les valises ! S'exclama Naruto.

- Ah non ! Tu me dis pas ça maintenant ! Tu la fermes et on appelle un taxi. »

Sasuke saisie le numéro et quelques minutes plus tard, le taxi et son chauffeur arrivèrent. Ils montèrent dedans, insistant pour ne pas mettre les mallettes dans le coffre et ils arrivèrent à l'aéroport.

« - On va en France ? Demanda Naruto.

- . . . Tu parles français ?

- Non mais on parle un peu anglais quand même …

- Fais comme tu veux. »

Ils achetèrent donc deux billets et payèrent un énorme supplément pour qu'on garde le secret de l'intérieur de leur valises, se faisant passé pour des princes russes en fuite.

Sasuke se demandait encore comment ils avaient pu les croire, sûrement à cause des deux zéro derrière le « 50 » du chèque…qu'est-ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire maintenant.

--

Naruto : La j'en suis certain ! T'es barge !

Auteuse : …mais toi aussi ! Regarde toi la dedans !

Naruto : A qui la faute ?!

Sasuke : Si tu veux mon avis, on a pas notre mot à dire.

Auteuse : En effet.

Naruto : Monstre.

Chapitre 3 à venir , merci d'avoir lu, j'espère que vous avez aimer ! Reviews ? X3


	3. l'avion

-1Titre : A.N.B.U.

Résumer : Pendant les vacances, on prend parfois un petit job pour gagner un peu d'argents, mais quand deux personnes qui ne se supportent pas font le même et que quelque chose d'imprévu arrive, ça fait du grabuge ! UA Sasu/Naru .

Disclaimer : Tout les personnages de cette fic appartiennent à Kishimoto. (S'il ils m'appartenaient …vaut mieux pas en fait.)

Genre : Policier (mafieux ?) / humoristique.

Mot de l'auteuse : Si il reste des fautes, désoler, la grammaire et moi on est fâché XD (OOC aussi, mais parfois c'est marrant nan ?) Et attachez bien vos ceintures ! (quoi ?)

Rating : T (Pour le moment)

Warning : Shonen aï voir yaoi, les homophobes seront donc prévenus.

Pairing : Sasu/Naru (of course)

--

Soleeiila : Merci pour ton commentaire, en effet c'est vrai que leur fuite est « un peu rapide » mais en temps normal je pense qu'on mourrait juste dans ce genre de situation, alors je me suis permis de faire ça facile, et puis c'est plus rageant pour les criminels ;)

Suite toute suite !

--

Alors que Naruto et Sasuke attendait impatiemment leur avion, Oroshimaru et sa bande revirent dans l'entrepôt après avoir « fêté ça. » C'est Shizune qui entra en première dans le hangar où seul trônait au milieu de la pièce l'ancien millionnaire.

« - Que… commença-t-elle en voyant des morceaux de lien gisant sur le sol. Son regard se porta instinctivement à l'endroit où devait être les mallettes, puis vers la fenêtre…puis elle instaura dans sa tête le schéma de leur fuite.

- LES ENFOIRES ! S'exclama Kabuto en allant vers la fenêtre.

- Dou…dou…doublé par…par deux mômes…doublé par deux couillons…fit Shizune en s'asseyant par terre, défigurée.

Oroshimaru se promit de récupéré les valises au plus vite… »

A l'aéroport, l'ambiance était différente, Naruto fixait une des mallettes en silence, tandis que Sasuke observait Naruto.

« - Ça ne te ressemble pas de resté silencieux, lui fit t'il attirant son attention.

- Tu devrais en profité, ça ne va pas duré.

- T'as raison.

- En fait je suis tracassé.

- Je ne t'ai pas demandé ce qui n'aillait pas !

- Sans cœur ! Je m'inquiète pour notre sécurité, enfin ma sécurité !

- Et c'est moi le sans cœur ?

- Tu imagines si ils débarquaient à l'aéroport ?!

- C'est maintenant que tu y penses ?!

- C'est dingue !

- Quoi ? Ce qu'on fait là ? Oui, complètement.

- Non, je pensais plutôt au fait que je fasse ça avec toi, j'ai quand même voulu ta mort plusieurs fois dans ma vie.

- Merci pour la révélation…mais tu veux dire que tu ne trouves pas dingue ce qu'on est en train de faire ?

- Disons plutôt que n'importe qui dans notre situation ferait pareille !

- Je ne crois pas. Ils remettraient l'argent à la police ! On est des criminels à présent.

- Mais on est riche.

- Y'a que ça qui compte pour toi ?

- … J'ai jamais su quoi accomplir dans ma vie, j'ai tout le temps des ambitions différentes, je change tout le temps d'idées…je n'aurais pas à me décidé avec cet argent.

- Et la fac ? Tu ne voulais pas faire quelque chose à la fac ?

- Et toi ?

- Moi ? J'y étais parce que ma mère m'a dit qu'elle voulait que j'y aille avant de mourir…je n'ai plus goût à grand-chose depuis.

- On se ressemble tu sais.

- Non pas du tout. »

Sasuke se leva et alla se chercher une canette de soda dans un distributeur avant de revenir s'asseoir à côté de Naruto.

« - Et moi ? Fit ce dernier.

- On est pas amis.

- Tu m'en veux toujours pour le savon ?

- …

- Tu n'es pas drôle, ajouta juste Naruto avant de se prendre une fraîcheur surprenant sur le front. Sasuke y avait apposé sa cannette.

- J'ai pas dis que j'avais mal au crâne…

- Non mais si t'as soif bois, j'ai pas plus de monnaie.

- Tu me laisserais boire à ta cannette alors qu'on est pas ami ?

- J'espère qu'on est ami ! Crétin ! On s'apprête à fuir ensemble en France, faut qu'on soit minimum amis pour faire ça quand même…

- Minimum ? …et heu…tu me considères comme un ami alors ?

- …Naruto, on se connaît depuis des années et des années…

- Je t'ai jamais considéré comme un ami moi…plus comme un rival ou un truc du genre.

- Tu as osé nous mettre sur un pied d'égalité ?

- T'es vraiment narcissique.

- Où as-tu appris ce mot ?

- Je vais quand même à la fac.

- Tu « allais » plutôt, c'est finis maintenant tout ça….

- Ouais sans doute….passe ta cannette.

Sasuke lui passa donc et il en bu une gorgé avant de se reculer vivement.

- Quoi ? Demanda Sasuke.

- C'est…comme un baiser indirecte ça !

- Mais t'as quel âge ?!

- Quoi ?! Oh ! C'est vrai ! En plus c'est pas comme si je t'avais jamais embrassé ! Non j'ai rien dit ! Je veux pas me remémoré !

- C'était un accident et c'était au collège ! Une idiote t'as poussé alors que tu faisais le con sur mon bureau ! Qu'est-ce que tu foutais d'ailleurs ce jour là ?

- Je te dévisageais pour te faire peur.

- …Ça n'avait pas marché.

- Je sais. »

L'heure de l'embarquement avait enfin sonné, et ils prirent place à bord de l'avion. C'était la première fois que Naruto prenait l'avion, mais Sasuke l'avait déjà prit quelques fois, pour les vacances.

Ils avaient choisie une compagnie du nom de « Air France » Naruto se demandait pourquoi un tel nom, c'était plutôt « Pas d'air France ». On respirait mal dans leur appareil.

Sasuke, avec les regardaient les billets avec attention. N°88 et N°89. Côté hublot droit.

Ils parcoururent les rangés et trouvèrent leur sièges. C'est Sasuke qui avait la fenêtre.

Ils s'essayèrent donc, gardant les valises devant eux et Naruto observa l'écran incrusté dans le siège qui lui faisait face.

« - Ce truc c'est pour pas que tu t'ennuis…y'a des films, des jeux…

- Prend moi pour une bille ! S'énerva le blond.

Sasuke leva les mains en l'air et tourna la tête d'un air « je voulais juste aider ».

- Bon explique quand même, fit Naruto

- Non, j'ai plus envie, débrouille toi.

- …Pourquoi t'as été travaillé dans ce magasin ?

- Et toi ?

- Je voulais du fric ! Toi t'en as !

- Pas tant que ça, et fallait que je paye mes études…

- Avec le salaire de la superette ?

- Si le patron n'avait pas été si radin aussi… »

Ils se firent se qu'on appelle communément « la gueule » pendant une dizaine de minutes, avant que Naruto l'interpelle.

« - On a des bourses normalement.

- T'as mis dix minutes pour en venir à ça ?

- Mais on a des bourses ! Alors pourquoi tu me dis que c'était pour payer tes études ?!

- Parce qu'un type comme toi ne peut pas comprendre qu'on puisse aller bossé parce qu'on s'ennui fortement !

- Oh mon dieu mais t'as pas d'amis ou quoi ?

- SI ! Mais ils sont en vacances !

- Pourquoi t'es pas partis avec eux ?

- …mêle toi de ce qui te regarde…

- Allez Sasuke…on est ami non ?

- Quand ça t'arrange !

- T'aime pas ça ? Partir en vacances ?

- Si…mais …j'ai plus eût envie depuis la mort de mes parents.

- Je vois.

- …

- Moi j'avais juste pas de tûne.

- Je t'ai pas demandé, tu devrais arrêté de déballé ta vie comme ça.

- t'es lourd.

- Et toi t'es con.

- Et toi t'es en train de passé tes nerfs sur moi. »

Une dizaine de minutes passa encore dans le silence avant que l'avion se décide à décoller.

« - Sasuke, j'ai peur, déclara Naruto.

- Tu devrais pas, on aurait vraiment pas de bol si il se crashait au décollage quand même…

- …mais ça fait peur quand même.

- Tu veux peut être que je te tienne la main ?

- Jamais !

- Parce que tu crois que je l'aurais fait ? Tu as beaucoup d'espoir ! Ou alors t'es très niais.

- Arrête de t'en prendre à moi.

- Des millions dans ta poche à toi, ça fait peur quand même ! Au fait ! On fait moitié moitié !

- Évidement ! AH ! Ça décolle !

- Le principe de l'avion c'est que ça roule pas sur l'autoroute.

- Lâche moi !

- Je te tiens pas !

- Tu stresses, je vais faire une crise de panique que tu sauras plus quoi faire !

- Je serais débarrassé oui plutôt. »

L'avion décolla, un bébé pleura, et Naruto ne fit pas de crise de panique, mais la tronche à Sasuke.

Le trajet fût long…très long…pour Naruto, et ça ne faisait qu'une heure.

- Ta mère t'aurais jamais supporté ! Déclara Sasuke en le voyant ne plus tenir en place.

- T'en sais rien.

- C'est vrai mais c'est probable, elle aurait eut des cheveux blancs avec toi !

- Pff…y'a quoi comme films ?

- …Tu comprends pas le français, je t'avais dis de prendre une compagnie japonaise !

- Oh me saoul pas, c'est quoi ça « Amélie poulain ? » C'est à l'affiche ?

- Tu vois la date ? Si tu sais encore lire les numéro tu sais que non.

- Ça va oh !. »

Le trajet dura ainsi pendant quelques heures, finalement Naruto finit par s'endormir. Bien évidement sur l'épaule de Sasuke qui sentait l'engourdissement venir. Mais il n'osait pas le réveillé, oh grand dieu non. Il était mieux endormit.

Il le regarda simplement dormir…ne comprenant rien au français, malgré le fait que c'est une très belle langue !

Il avait toujours son visage de gamin, mais il s'était affiné avec le temps. Il était beau c'était clair, mais pas plus que lui. Mais il regarda ailleurs en comprenant au bout de trois minutes qu'il était quand même en train de la mater.

Au repas, que Sasuke ne mangea que peu, n'aimant pas du tout, Naruto s'était réveillé en sursaut et avait sauté dessus.

Le vol n'était pas finit … pas encore … et déjà Sasuke regrettait d'être monter dans l'avion

--

Sasuke : On aime tant l'argent ?

Auteuse : Vous êtes jeunes !

Naruto : C'est cool qu'on aille en France !

Auteuse : Pourquoi ?

Naruto : La tour Eiffel ! La seine ! Les françaises ! Les plats français ! Les places publiques ! Les musées ! Les petits bérets !

Auteuse : Rassure moi, tu as bu pour le coup des musées , parce que c'est … toi quand même ! Et heu , la France c'est comme partout. C'est pollué, y'a des mégots sur les places publiques, les françaises elles sont comme tout le monde, si tu les accostes alors qu'elles sont occupés elle t'envoie chier, et les plats français…la langue de bœuf et les cuisses de grenouille…Y'a que vous qui les mangez ! On se promène pas tous en béret et on est pas tous blonds aux yeux bleus ok ?

Naruto : ;;

Chapitre 4 à venir, j'espère que vous avez apprécier XD merci d'avoir lu…Reviews ? X3


	4. Fuite express

-1Titre : A.N.B.U.

Résumer : Pendant les vacances, on prend parfois un petit job pour gagner un peu d'argents, mais quand deux personnes qui ne se supportent pas font le même et que quelque chose d'imprévu arrive, ça fait du grabuge ! UA Sasu/Naru .

Disclaimer : Tout les personnages de cette fic appartiennent à Kishimoto. (S'il ils m'appartenaient …vaut mieux pas en fait.)

Genre : Policier (mafieux ?) / humoristique.

Mot de l'auteuse : Si il reste des fautes, désoler, la grammaire et moi on est fâché XD (OOC aussi, mais parfois c'est marrant nan ?) Et attachez bien vos ceintures ! (quoi ?)

Rating : T (Pour le moment)

Warning : Shonen aï voir yaoi, les homophobes seront donc prévenus.

Pairing : Sasu/Naru (of course)

--

Merci à Soleeiila,Yezel, Yoru93, Line et Agirl pour vos Reviews X3

--

« - Où sont les toilettes ? Avait finit par demander Naruto.

- T'as qu'à demander à une hôtesse…lui avait répondu Sasuke.

- …Elles comprennent le japonais ?

- Tu peux demander ça en anglais quand même…

Naruto accosta donc une belle blonde aux yeux bleus et lui demanda très sereinement en se relevant à moitié sur son siège :

- Whèrrre arre ZE Toilet pelise ?!

Sasuke, qui lisait un journal le déchira en deux sous le choc et le frisson qui venait de le parcourir. Naruto se retourna vers lui sans comprendre et l'interrogea du regard.

- C'était de l'anglais ça ? Demanda le brun en pliant le reste de journal et en le posant sur sa tablette.

- Oui pourquoi ?

- Heu, vous êtes japonais ? Demanda l'hôtesse en …japonais.

- Ah ! Ben ça valait bien la peine ! S'exclama Naruto.

- Comment est-ce que tu as réussis à entrer à la fac ?! Demanda Sasuke.

- Elle sont au fond du couloir, vous allez à gauche pour les messieurs, dit l'hôtesse en lui indiquant le chemin de son bras fin.

- Merci mademoiselle ! S'exclama Naruto en se levant et en y allant. »

Une heure plus tard, enfin, ils atterrirent. Et Naruto eût la bonne idée de crier un grand « BONJOUUUUR !! » dans l'aéroport pour attirer l'attention sur eux. Sasuke lui donna une énorme claque derrière la tête et lui montre les valises pour lui rappeler pourquoi ils étaient venus ici. Ce n'était pas le moment de se faire remarquer.

Ils sortirent donc de l'aéroport et décidèrent de prendre un hôtel à Montparnasse. Naruto n'avait pas manquer de s'exclamer à quel point c'était une graaande tour.

Après avoir réserver Sasuke proposa de se débarrassé des mallettes en mettant l'argent sur leurs comptes…ils durent une fois encore, passé pour deux princes russes en fuite, et c'était fou ce que les mensonges marchaient bien quand on donnait le pourboire qui allait avec.

Des millions en banque…ils étaient maintenant seuls au beau milieu de Paris, se demandant (parce qu'après tout, il était à eux maintenant) où ils allaient dépenser leur argent en premier…

Oroshimaru et sa troupe, eux, avaient déjà trouver presque par hasard en demandant leurs signalements, le pays dans lequel ils s'étaient enfuit.

Le blond et le brun marchèrent côte à côte, communément. Observant la ville. Ça n'était pas la première fois que Sasuke venait en France. Il y avait déjà prit des vacances avec ses parents et …son frère.

Ça avait été un bon souvenir, et il arrivait même encore à reconnaître certaines choses.

Pour Naruto par contre, c'était la découverte absolue. Le ciel était gris mais peu importait, il arrivait à voir la tour Eiffel.

Quand son attention se porta sur le visage des gens.

« - Ils font tous la tronche…constata-t-il.

- Naruto, il est 7h00 du mat, on est arrivé tôt, et là plus part des gens vont au travail…pourquoi tu voudrais qu'ils te sourit ?

- Parce que je suis mignon !

- Mais bien sur !

- Tu me trouves pas mignon ?

- Si si très…

- C'est vrai ?

- Non ! »

Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers les galerie lafayette. Et Naruto en lisant comme il pouvait l'affiche conclut avec fierté :

« - C'est fermer !

- Quel perspicacité ! Les grilles sont fermées, il n'y a personne, mais à part ça, oui en effet c'est fermé.

- Arrête de toujours chercher la petite bête, t'es lourd !

- Et toi t'es un idiot.

- On se répète là, soit plus original si tu veux m'insulter !

- Tu es arriéré et souffreteux mon cher.

- Et ça veut dire quoi ça ?

- Que t'es con et chétif.

- Merci, on va dire que tu as le point pour cette fois.

- C'est un jeu ? Moi ça ne m'amuse pas.

Naruto se retourna et s'approcha tout prés de son rival.

- Oh que si ça te plait ! Sinon tu m'aurais déjà fais valser depuis longtemps non ?

- Parce que c'est possible ? De te faire valser ? Vas y explique moi je me met à la tache tout de suite.

- Méchant Sasuke !

- Arrête, t'as pas trois ans. »

Ils errèrent un peu en ville, sans vraiment savoir quoi faire. A 7h00 dans Paris qu'est-ce qu'on pouvait faire ?

« - Sasuke ??

- Quoi encore, je vais devenir ta mère si tu continue.

- J'ai faim !

- Qu'est-ce que je disais…

- J'ai faim !!

- Ça va oh ! On va prendre un petit déjeuné arrête de geindre. »

Ils s'arrêtèrent dans un petit café assez chic, dont la décoration très kitch ne passait pas inaperçu. Naruto et son magnifique accent commandèrent un chocolat chaud et un gros croissant bien doré.

Sasuke lui se contenta d'un simple expresso.

En commençant à manger il déclara au brun :

« - Tu sais, on devrait le dépensé, l'argent.

- Pourquoi on le garderait pas au contraire ?

- Parce que, imagine qu'ils nous retrouvent et qu'on se fasse tuer, mieux vaut en avoir bien profité avant de mourir.

- Où alors on leur rend ?

- Ils nous tuerait après non ?

- Ouais, t'as raison…mais…ça me fait peur ton plan, je suis sûr que tu serais capable de dépenser tes deux millions dans la semaine…

- N'exagère pas !

- J'exagérais ?

- Bon surveille moi alors.

- Tu veux que je te surveille ? »

« PAN ! » Un tire fit exploser la vitre et par réflexe Sasuke s'était jeté sur Naruto pour les coller au sol.

« - Je suis en danger là, tu m'as pas surveillé !

- Comment ils ont pu nous retrouvés si vite ?! S'exclama Sasuke en se relevant un peu.

- Quoi ?! C'est eux ?! AH ! Y'a la jeune/vielle madame Shizune !

- JE T'ES DEJA DIT QUE C'ETAIT MADEMOISSELLE ! S'exclama la jeune femme en entrant par le trou qu'elle venait de faire à la belle vitrine, sous l'œil du gérant qui s'était figé, le café continuant de descendre sans son consentement dans la tasse qu'il tenait.

Le peu de clients qu'il y avait à cette heure ci poussèrent de puissants cris et partirent en courant. (Certains oubliant de payer leur note !)

Shizune tira à nouveau en plein sur Naruto qui grâce à pot de fleur particulièrement solide évita la mort.

Ils rampèrent à grande vitesse (c'est-à-dire pas très vite quand même) jusque derrière le bar.

Shizune dans un crise de nerf tira un peu partout faisant à moitié s'effondré le café.

Le gérant, aussi derrière le bar, appela la police et Sasuke chuchota à Naruto qu'ils passeraient par derrière pour déguerpirent.

« - Attend je lui signe un chèque pour le dédommagement quand même, le pauvre ! S'exclama Naruto sous les tirs.

- Arrête ça, si tu n'avais pas eût ces millions tu l'aurais laisser crever même dans la pire situation, répliqua Sasuke avant de fermement lui prendre le poignet et dans une fraction de secondes le tiré hors du bar vers la porte de derrière.

En une seconde tout se déroula. Shizune les vit sortir, elle pointa son arme sur Naruto, tira, puis Sasuke s'interposa en le poussant, la balle vint alors se loger dans sa jambe gauche.

Le brun poussa un cri les dents serrer et Shizune en voulant tirer une autre fois pour l'achever, remarqua qu'elle n'avait plus de balle.

« - SASUKE ! S'exclama le blond.

- Fais chier ! »

Naruto complètement paniqué souleva de toute ses forces le brun et le traîna jusqu'à la sortie ou ils tentèrent de courir, Sasuke boitant.

Et se fut comme ça pendant au moin un bon quart d'heure. Ils s'arrêtèrent au fond d'une ruelle cul de sac ou Naruto posa Sasuke sur un vieux muret s'agenouillant devant lui.

« - Pourquoi tu m'as protégé ?! Demanda-t-il encore sous le choc en déchirant un morceau de son tee-shirt.

- Ah ah, arrête ça, on se croirait dans un mauvais film, faut que tu m'enlèves la balle si tu veux m'aider, aï !

- Ok mais, répond moi.

- Tu m'as dit de te surveillé non ? Répondit Sasuke en le regardant dans les yeux.

- Quoi ?! Juste pour ça ?

- Et puis c'était un réflexe, c'est toujours un réflexe ! Crois pas que je fais ça parce que je t'aime bien ou un truc du genre.

- Tu m'aimes pas bien ?

- Occupes toi de ma jambe d'accord ? »

Naruto souleva le pantalon de Sasuke. La blessure était vilaine, très vilaine, et il pissait le sang. Il fallait stoppé ça au plus vite.

« - Tu …as un couteau ? Demanda le blond.

- Tu vas encore faire comme dans tes jeux vidéos ? Me tue pas s'il te plait.

- J'essais de t'aider !

- Pourquoi je me baladerais avec un couteau ?

- Parce que tu viens de te prendre une balle ?

- Je n'ai pas de couteau.

- Un truc pointu alors ?

- Je vais me choper le tétanos je sens.

- Quelle lopette !

- C'est toi qui oses me dire ça ? »

Naruto poussa un soupire de mécontentement et chercha quelque chose.

« - T'as un stylo bic ?

Sasuke farfouilla dans sa poche et lui donna l'objet convoité. Naruto le péta en deux d'un geste brusque et Sasuke se demanda si il était possible qu'il finisse avec une deuxième blessure …

- Bon, je vais me servir de ça pour l'extraire, t'es prêt ? Ça va faire mal !

- Sans blague.

- Je prend ça pour un oui. »

Naruto enfonça alors le petit morceau de plastique à l'endroit où était loger la balle, puis d'un coup sec il l'arracha de la chair. Sasuke s'était mordu la lèvre jusqu'au sang.

Naruto lui banda alors la jambe très fort et ils fuirent à nouveau.

« - Le problème quand on a vécu pauvre c'est qu'on ne sait pas où tout ces riches trouvent leur hélicoptères et leurs jet à profusion ! S'exclama le blond en supportant Sasuke.

- Ouais, ben, en attendant qu'on trouve un jet, si on retournait à l'hôtel, c'est pas malin de resté dans la rue, ils nous cherche, déclara Sasuke.

- Ok.

- Naruto, tu as raison, dépensons l'argent. Il faut qu'on entre dans le milieu des riches, et il faut qu'on se trouve des gardes du corps, et qu'on fréquente des lieux où y aurait des membres de la haute société, des lieux où ils ne pourraient pas tirer, ou nous retrouver, expliqua Sasuke.

- Des réceptions ? Des fêtes sur bateaux ? Des trucs comme ça ?

- Oui, des trucs comme ça, et ils faut qu'on bouge tout le temps, jusqu'à trouver un moyen de s'en débarrasser, de ces mafieux.

- Ok ok. »

Ils arrivèrent à leur hôtel, guettant à droite à gauche pour finir dans leur chambre où ils fermèrent volets et fenêtres.

--

Sasuke : Pourquoi c'est moi qui est reçu la balle ?

Auteuse : Parce que tu es le seme dans cette histoire.

Sasuke : Ah et normalement on préfère pas faire souffrir le uke ?

Auteuse : Ah mais il va souffrir mais pas là.

Naruto : Monde cruel !

Chapitre 5 à venir…j'espère que vous avez apprécier XD merci d'avoir lu…Reviews ? X3


	5. Shizune

-1Titre : A.N.B.U.

Résumer : Pendant les vacances, on prend parfois un petit job pour gagner un peu d'argent, mais quand deux personnes qui ne se supportent pas font e même et que quelque chose d'imprévu arrive, ça fait du grabuge ! UA Sasu/Naru .

Disclaimer : Tout les personnages de cette fic appartiennent à Kishimoto. (S'il ils m'appartenaient …vaut mieux pas en fait.)

Genre : Policier (mafieux ?) / humoristique.

Mot de l'auteuse : Si il reste des fautes, désolée, la grammaire et moi on est fâchés XD (OOC aussi, mais parfois c'est marrant nan ?) Et attachez bien vos ceintures ! (quoi ?)

Rating : T (Pour le moment)

Warning : Shonen aï voir yaoi, les homophobes seront donc prévenus.

Pairing : Sasu/Naru (of course)

--

Merci à Yezel, Nagareboshi94, Titmo, et iwaka-kawai pour vos Reviews.

Et un GRAND merci à Ooku-chan qui m'a corrigé ce chapitre.

Ils se reposèrent un peu et tournèrent en rond dans leur chambre d'hôtel. Sasuke se déçida alors à allumer la télévision, car parlant français ou pas, il s'ennuyait trop pour continuer à ne rien faire, quand soudain le blond, qui marchait en rond depuis un moment, leva le doigt en l'air et déclara d'un ton catégorique:

« - J'ai réfléchi.

- Whoua la vache faut que je le note sur un calendrier ? demanda Sasuke en zappant une à une les chaînes.

- Arrête, après tu dis que c'est moi mais tu cherches aussi.

Pour toute réponse, Sasuke esquissa un sourire, puis attendit que le blond développe sa « réflexion ».

- C'est impossible qu'on nous ait retrouvé ! Pour ça il aurait fallu qu'ils soient dans l'avion avec nous ! Ça fait à peine une heure ou deux qu'on est arrivé ici !

- En effet, pourtant il y avait Shizune.

- C'est quand même impossible ! Ils auraient pas pu savoir qu'on était là, venir si vite, et nous trouver dans cette grande ville !

- Je suis de ton avis.

- Mais Shizune…

- Elle était là.

Sasuke continua de zapper pendant que Naruto se postait à côté de lui.

- C'est peut être une sœur ou un truc du genre !

- Réfléchis, elle t'a dit qu'elle t'avait « déjà » dit de l'appeler mademoiselle ! C'est la même. Mais alors là comment c'est possible ? J'en sais rien.

- Et puis on en est sûr ! Les types autour d'elle, c'étaient des occidentaux et pas des japonais ! Ils sont toujours au Japon les mafieux ! C'est impossible autrement. C'est comme nous chercher dans toute la terre !

- Et si ils ont voulu ces quatre malheureux millions c'est qu'il n'ont pas tant de moyens…

- Oui.

- Mais Shizune était là.

- Elle était là…mais tu ne l'as pas trouvé un peu…différente ?

- C'est ton imagination…et puis tu ne l'as pas vu si souvent au point de pouvoir déceller une différence en elle…reposons nous pour l'instant, ça ne sert à rien, on en saura pas plus.

- D'accord… »

Ils regardèrent alors la télévision, n'ayant rien d'autre à faire. Naruto avait déclaré qu'il aimerait bien savoir ce que la madame disait, et Sasuke avait ajouté que les candidats de l'émission chantaient faux.

Naruto lui avait alors demandé de chanter à son tour, et Sasuke avait refusé en le traitant d'imbécile. Il lui avait dit que le jour où il l'entendrait chanter ils seraient mariés ensemble et avec des gosses. Chose qui avait fait sourire Naruto d'une drôle de manière.

Sasuke s'était relevé, son dos avait craqué, et il avait demandé au blond :

« - Tu veux du thé ?

- Oui, merci.

- Tiens.

- Mais…c'est du thé glacé !

- . . . Il fait chaud, même si il fait gris, alors tu bois et tu la fermes.

- Tu te soucis de ma température corporelle maintenant ?

- En fait j'en suis certain ! Ta mère aurait souffert de t'élever !

- T'es pas ma mère.

- Tu crois m'apprendre quelque chose ?

- Arrête d'avoir réponse à tout !!

- Et toi arrête de toujours réduire à néant les efforts que je fais pour qu'on s'entende ! »

Ils se dévisagèrent pendant un long moment, puis Naruto, comme pour répondre, bu une longue gorgé du breuvage sans le quitter des yeux. Le liquide frais se jeta dans ses entrailles et le rafraîchit énormément. Puis son regard se transforma en un regard qui voulait dire « T'es content ? ».

Sasuke poussa un soupire et s'allongea sur le beau tapis.

Ils avaient prit une grande chambre. Ils avaient de l'argent après tout. Et elle était plutôt luxueuse.

Les rideaux étaient de velours rouge et les meubles semblaient tous très chers. La salle de bain tout en marbre brun leur faisait de l'œil.

Naruto s'allongea à son tour sur le tapis, presque collé à Sasuke, et ils regardèrent le lustre doré afféré à scintiller comme pour leur dire « Je suis de la haute société. »

Jamais Naruto n'aurait pensé faire un voyage pareil, et encore moins avec Sasuke. Oh, il avait bien eu plusieurs fois le projet de partir du Japon, ou du moins de changer de région mais il était sûr de ne jamais avoir l'argent pour.

Puis il tourna la tête pour observer une seconde Sasuke. Le brun semblait plongé dans une profonde réflexion, et ses sourcils se froncèrent légèrement comme si il était arrivé à une conclusion.

Ce qui fit pouffer de rire Naruto. Le brun en question tourna la tête et engagea la conversation :

« - Pourquoi tu pouffes de rire tout seul ?

- C'est ta tête qui me fait rire.

- Je dois le prendre comment ?

- Comme tu veux.

Naruto se roula sur le côté et observa le cuir du canapé qui était à ses côtés, se demandant ô combien ça devait être agréable de poser ses fesses dedans. Il alla pour se lever quand Sasuke continua :

- Je ne sais pas comment le prendre.

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel.

- Prend le bien.

- Donc tu aimes bien ma tête ?

- Oui j'aime bien ta tête, tes yeux me font flamber et ta voix est trop sexy !

- Euh…

- Non je plaisante crétin tu me fais pensé à un corbeau tombé d'un toit.

- Excuse moi de pas avoir la blonde attitude.

- Je t'excuse. »

Sur ce Naruto bougea ses fesses sur le canapé de luxe. Il était effectivement vraiment très confortable. Mais Naruto ne serait pas Naruto s'il arrivait à rester dedans plus de cinq minutes. Il regarda autour de lui rapidement, cherchant quelque chose à découvrir puis fronça les sourcils et se mit soudain à crier.

« - SA-SUKE !!

Le dit Sasuke se releva en sursaut (Il était bien relaxé) et lui demanda rapidement :

- Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Je m'ennuie.

- Mais je vais te tuer tu t'ennuieras moins !

- Tu n'oserais pas, tu en es incapable, ça fait trop longtemps que tu me connais.

- Et t'as à bien de la chance que ce soit le cas. »

Naruto lui tira la langue avant de lui balancer sa bouteille de thé glacé vide dans la tête et de se diriger vers la salle de bain.

« - Tu m'as prit pour la poubelle ?! S'exclama Sasuke avant de se diriger à son tour vers la salle d'eau. »

Naruto était au pied de la porte, regardant d'un œil incertain la multitude de produits de beauté présent sur les lieux.

Sasuke eût un sourire en coin en voyant sa tête.

« - Oui tu dois être surpris, ça s'appelle du savon ! On se lave avec !

- Ferme là ! S'exclama Naruto en s'approchant de la grande baignoire de marbre.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as encore ? Soupira Sasuke en le voyant observer avec intérêt le siphon.

- Y'a eû une vibration…

- Une vibration ? T'es sûr que tu vas bien j'ai rien senti ?

- Si je te jure ! fit le blond en se penchant à deux millimètres du siphon comme pour regarder dedans.

Sasuke, intrigué, se pencha à côté de la même manière. Il se reculèrent un peu quand ils sentirent une autre vibration dans la baignoire, et ils regardèrent attentivement le trou.

Quand soudain, magistralement, un jet d'eau, de pression suffisante pour leur faire mal, sortit du siphon et les propulsa en arrière.

« - MON OEIIIIL !! Hurla Naruto en poussant Sasuke qui glissa sur un gant de toilette que le blond avait fait tomber, pour finir sa course sur le carrelage froid.

- MA JAAAMBE ! Se plaignit le brun. »

On appelle ça une grosse fuite. Après avoir mis une grosse compresse sur son œil, Naruto appela le maître d'hôtel qui, abasourdi qu'une telle chose ai pût arriver dans son bâtiment, se fondit en mille excuses, et leur offrit la nuit, les changeant ensuite de chambre. La même mais sans baignoire.

Sasuke ne se rappelait pas avoir déjà entendu le blond crier si fort…visiblement, il avait bien mal à son œil.

Après une soirée longue, entre engueulade et silence pesant, Naruto avait finit par rire d'un seul coup aux éclats en se tordant le ventre sur son lit.

« - Pourquoi tu ris tout seul -encore- , demanda Sasuke en se postant sur le lit à côté de celui du blond.

- Ah ah ! C'est que…on a …on a quand même, on a quand même bien volé tout à l'heure ! Ah ah ! Encore mieux que l'avion, on a décollé !

- J'y crois pas ! Mais il est content en plus ! La prochaine fois que tu entends une vibration, tu l'ignores !

- D'a..d'accord ah ah ! »

Après quelques heures de discussions sur tout et sur rien, Naruto finit par succomber à son mal : L'hyperactivité. Il s'endormit comme un gros lourdeau, entre ses couvertures, sous l'œil apaisé d'un Sasuke qui allait pouvoir se reposer à son tour.

Il observa sa jambe. Il valait mieux ne pas traîner à l'hôpital. Le sachant blessé, Shizune et sa petite équipe les surveillaient sûrement.

Il fallait pour se protéger qu'ils quittent Paris déjà. Qu'ils soient en mouvement constamment. La mer.

La mer, c'était l'idéal sans doute, et pour se fondre dans la masse, rien de mieux qu'une fête, une fête de la haute société…ou plutôt, une fête des gens friqués.

Mais…où trouver ça ? Il ne se voyait pas vraiment taper de porte en porte dans cette hôtel pour y trouver quelqu'un qui sache. C'est alors que quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Il était tard, et Sasuke se demanda qui ça pouvait être. Il eût le présentiment que c'était mauvais et il réveilla Naruto.

« - Mhh…Quoi ? demanda le blond les cheveux ébouriffés.

- On frappe à la porte.

- Et bien va ouvrir !

- T'es débile ou quoi ? Et si c'est Shizune ?

- Alors tu lui dis de revenir plus tard…

- …

- Ah ouais, mon cerveau n'avait pas validé la phrase avant qu'elle sorte, désolé.

- Faut qu'on se barre !

- Par la fenêtre ?

- Par la fenêtre !

- On est au troisième étage Sasuke ! Et c'est pas des petits étages ! Tu veux mourir ?

- Y'a bien une issu de secours non ?

- Oui …sans doute mais..

- Oh ! Réveille toi un peu ! T'es sonné là, c'est peut être les mafieux !!

- Ils frapperaient avant d'entrer ?

- Pour mieux te foutre une balle dans le crâne, oui.

- Oh mais je mets toujours un temps pour me réveiller…balbutia Naruto en se frottant les yeux. »

Sasuke murmura un « c'est pas vrai », chopa leurs sacs, tira Naruto hors du lit, ouvrit la fenêtre et prit l'escalier de secours.

Le blond traînait, alors Sasuke se décida à le porter pour aller plus vite.

Une fois en bas il entendit un coup de feu dans leur chambre et se dit qu'il avait bien fait de partir.

Le bruit avait réveillé Naruto et en se rendant compte que Sasuke le portait il hurla juste un :

« - QUOI ?!

- MAIS LA FERME ! »

Puis des bruits de pas raisonnèrent et Sasuke partit en courant, tirant le blond qui courait aussi, cette fois.

La seule pensée qui vint à l'esprit de Naruto était : « Merde, je suis encore en pyjama … »

--

Naruto : Mais bien sur !

Auteuse : Bien sur ! J'ai déjà vu des parisiens en pyjama t'inquiète pas…

Naruto : Mais non, je parlais de Sasuke qui me porte !

Auteuse : Ah alors le pyjama c'est normal ?

Sasuke : Moi je préfère rien dire.

Chapitre 6 à venir….j'espère que vous avez apprécier XD merci d'avoir lu…Reviews ? X3


	6. Chanel

-1Titre : A.N.B.U.

Résumer : Pendant les vacances, on prend parfois un petit job pour gagner un peu d'argents, mais quand deux personnes qui ne se supportent pas font le même et que quelque chose d'imprévu arrive, ça fait du grabuge ! UA Sasu/Naru .

Disclaimer : Tout les personnages de cette fic appartiennent à Kishimoto. (S'il ils m'appartenaient …vaut mieux pas en fait.)

Genre : Policier (mafieux ?) / humoristique.

Mot de l'auteuse : Si il reste des fautes, désoler, la grammaire et moi on est fâché XD (OOC aussi, mais parfois c'est marrant nan ?) Et attachez bien vos ceintures ! (quoi ?)

Rating : T (Pour le moment)

Warning : Shonen aï voir yaoi, les homophobes seront donc prévenus.

Pairing : Sasu/Naru (of course)

--

Merci à Xijol, Nagareboshi94, Titmo, Agirl et Malicia pour vos Reviews.

--

Sasuke tira Naruto loin. Il se scotcha presque sur une cabine téléphonique et appela un taxi. Ils devraient investir dans des portables, c'était quand même plus pratique dans ce genre d'urgence.

Le taxi arriva au bout de cinq minutes. Et Sasuke jeta Naruto dedans sans ménagement.

« - T'es une brute Sasuke !

- Et toi t'es complètement inconscient ! T'allais resté dans le lit ? Attendant qu'on vienne t'assassiner ? Lui répliqua Sasuke.

- Heu messieurs…commença le chauffeur du taxi.

- Ça va oh ! Je me suis réveillé ! Répondit le blond en s'asseyant correctement du son siège.

- Messieurs où va-t-on ?! Demanda le chauffeur.

- Vous connaissez un endroit chic dans Paris ? Interrogea le brun en fermant la portière.

- …le 16ème arrondissement ? Répondit le chauffeur.

- On va là alors, déposez nous devant une boutique heu…de fringue bien cher, ouverte 24h/24.

- Heu…d'accord, plutôt le 8ème alors…c'est vous qui voyiez…Sans indiscrétion, vous voulez faire rêvez votre petit ami ?

- C'est pas mon petit ami ! Hurlèrent d'une même voix Sasuke et Naruto.

- Je vois je vois, bon on démarre, s'exclama l'homme au volant en se demandant ce qu'il embarquait vraiment dans son taxi. »

Naruto, ayant enfin émergé de son sommeil, reprit sa bonne humeur peu de temps après le démarrage. Il se contenta alors de demander à Sasuke :

« - Pourquoi tu veux fuir dans une boutique de fringue ?

- Tu veux rester en pyjama ?

- C'est pour moi ?

- Et pour moi.

- Tu veux qu'on se fasse vraiment passer pour des princes russes ? Demanda le blond.

- …Tu aurais pu trouver autre chose quand j'y pense…on a pas des tronches de russe, on a des tronche de japonais.

- Nos parents peuvent être asiatique et vivre en russie.

- Ben oui tiens, et on a fui parce qu'on avait trop de princesses qui voulaient notre argent ! Ironisa Sasuke en mettant s'appuient contre la fenêtre.

- Bonne idée !

- Crétin. »

Arrivé dans le 8ème, la vie avait une autre atmosphère. Et comme le blond devenait insupportable, il fallait faire vite. Ils étaient d'abord passé devant Balenciaga, un magasin très chic, mais Naruto avait dit qu'il ne l'était pas assez. Ensuite ils passèrent devant Capel, mais toujours pas assez chic au goût du blond. Puis devant Dolce & Gabbana, Louis Vuitton, Adidas. Le chauffeur avait finit par le menacer de mort.

Ils finirent leur course devant Coco Chanel - Royal. Et c'est là que Naruto accepta de descendre.

En effet la chose ne ressemblait même plus à un magasin.

« - Tu fais déjà des caprices de star alors que tu es toujours en pyjama ? Constata Sasuke.

- Il faut entrer dans la peau de son personnage ! S'exclama le blond en entrant dans le magasin. »

En cette nuit chaude, la tête de la vendeuse qui vit débarqué un type blessé à la jambe en survêtement et un autre en pyjama était fort drôle.

Le blond regarda ensuite les vêtements et il écarquilla les yeux en tombant sur l'étiquette.

« - Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que t'as ? Demanda Sasuke.

- …

- Naruto ?

- …

- Hé ! Crétin ! Ça va ?

- …

- NARUTO !

- Toouuut CA ?!

- Quoi tu étais choqué par le prix ? C'est ça Chanel, tu aurais du t'en douté.

- Oui, mais là quand même…c'est un bout de tissu…

- Tu veux « entrer dans la peau de ton personnage » ou pas ?

- Oui ça va. »

Naruto et Sasuke se constituèrent donc une petite garde robe, avec accessoires. Au moment de payer le blond se mordit les lèvres et donna sa carte.

Ils se changèrent et sortirent. Ils avaient à présent l'aspect de deux jeunes riches qu'on pouvait qualifier de « cool et bien dans leur peau. ». Sasuke abordait un ensemble classe et noire avec chemise et pantalon assortie. Naruto quand à lui avait quelque chose d'un peu différent. Jean bleu marine avec mocassin brun et un pull léger rouge et bleu. On sentait quand même fortement le prix des choses à vingt mètres. Et c'était sans parler des montres et autre accessoires qu'ils avaient dû acheter.

Finalement le chauffeur de taxi ne les avait pas attendu comme ils avaient demandé, et Naruto se replia sur lui-même devant un trottoir en s'exclamant :

« - J'ai sommeil ! J'ai pas finis ma nuit !

- Dit plutôt que tu ne l'as pas entamé…la folle à sonner quand tu venais de t'endormir, répondit le brun doucement.

- Je vais me rendormir ici si on trouve pas d'hôtel vite.

- Ben on va en trouver un, retiens toi un peu. »

Naruto ne pu pas se retenir pourtant, il allait s'affalé sur la route mais Sasuke le retint de ses bras.

« - Mais quel plaie parfois celui là, déclara-t-il pour lui-même… »

Mais il le porta quand même sur son dos, et appela un autre taxi. Naruto ne se réveilla même pas quand il le glissa doucement dans la voiture. Il ne se réveilla pas non plus quand il le monta dans la chambre d'hôtel, et ni quand Sasuke ouvrit l'armoire pour en sortir un pyjama blanc nacré.

Il se tourna ensuite vers le blond avec le vêtement en main.

« - …Je lui mets ? …je lui mets pas. Si il faut que je lui mette, il va pas bien dormir là…oh mais je m'en fiche, je lui mets pas…mais quand même… »

Un duel intérieur commença et finalement il décida de lui mettre au risque de le réveillé.

C'est alors qu'il remarqua à quel point il était mignon quand il dormait. Il l'avait déjà vu dormir, toute sa vie même peut être. Le blond dormait même en classe après tout. Mais là bizarrement, Sasuke ne pouvait pas nier qu'il était étrangement…beau.

L'effet Channel peut être, pourtant le blond ne négligeait pas son apparence habituellement.

Il s'approcha de lui, déplia ses membres et déboutonna le bouton de sa braguette avant de tiré sur la fermeture.

« - Il va trop s'imaginer des trucs, dit il tout bas. »

Il fit glisser le pantalon de sur ses jambes et il lui mit le bas de pyjama. Pour enlever le pull sans le réveillé, ça allait être plus dur. Si bien qu'il abandonna, se disant que de toute façon, c'était plus désagréable de dormir avec un jean qu'avec un pull. Puis il se coucha lui-même, à côté, pensant encore à où ils pourraient acheter un bateau et où se déroulait les fêtes des riches. Visiblement, et peut importe comment pour le moment, on arrivait à les retrouver vite, alors il fallait bouger aussi rapidement.

Puis il finit par s'endormir.

Le lendemain, comme prévu, Naruto s'était imaginé beaucoup de choses. Il s'était réveillé en s'étirant et en baillant, sans arrivé à entraîner le brun dans son réveil cependant, et en baissant les yeux il avait fixé son bas de pyjama…longtemps.

Puis son regard se porta sur son jean et à sa surprise, son expression s'adoucit. Sasuke se réveilla peut après et il tomba sur Naruto qui regardait le jean.

« - Je t'ai pas touché si c'est-ce que tu te demandes, je suis pas si désespéré, fit t'il.

- Je t'emmerde ! S'exclama le blond en se tournant vers lui. Pourquoi tu m'as mit la moitié d'un pyjama ? T'aurais pu tout me mettre quand même !

- Quoi ?! Dire que j'ai pas osé te mettre le haut pour ne pas te réveiller, je te jure la prochaine fois je te le balance le tout dans la gueule que ça te réveille ou non !

- …Merci.

- Quoi ?

- Quoi quoi ? C'est si rare que je dise merci ?

- …Faut vraiment noté ce genre de chose sur un calendrier, faut se souvenir de la date.

- T'es lourd.

- Toi aussi t'es lourd si tu vois ce que je veux dire, la prochaine fois que tu t'endors au milieu d'une rue je te laisse là.

- C'est toi qui m'a porté ?

- Qui d'autre t'aurais porté ?

- …Mh.

- Bon il faut qu'on s'en aille, faut qu'on aille à des endroits très peuplés, et évite de te faire remarquer.

- Faut que je prenne une douche avant.

- Ben prends ta douche et on se tire avec les bagages. »

Sasuke se leva en vitesse mais Naruto resta dans le lit, assis, fixant toujours le jean.

« - Hé, ça va ? Tu as l'air dans les nuages, lui dit le brun en ouvrant son porte feuille.

- Oui, ça va, mais je savais pas que…tu étais si…gentil.

- Je suis pas gentil.

- Pourtant tu m'as porté et tu m'as enlevé le jean pour que je sois plus à l'aise, t'as pas voulu me déranger dans mon sommeil et tout…

- Commence pas à te faire des idées, la prochaine fois je te laisse vraiment sur place, dégage te laver maintenant, répondit Sasuke en haussant la voix et en triant ses cartes.

- …Ça va, pas besoin de m'engueuler ! »

Naruto se leva alors brusquement, ne comprenant pas pourquoi Sasuke refusait qu'il lui fasse un compliment, donna un coup de pied dans la couverture, s'avança vers la salle de bain et fit claqué très bruyamment la porte.

Le cadre suspendu à celle-ci tomba sur le sol dans un bruit sourd et Sasuke laissa son regard fixé la porte.

« - Je t'ai pas maté ! Lui hurla-t-il à travers la porte.

- C'est pas ça qui m'énerve ! Répondit l'autre avant de faire coulé l'eau.

- Comment ça…dit Sasuke tout bas. »

Ils plièrent donc bagage et sortir de l'hôtel tout frais après avoir payé la note. C'était un Samedi, et il y avait déjà pas mal de monde dehors. Il allèrent en direction d'un grand marché et Sasuke aurait pu se vanter d'être en sécurité si seulement Naruto ne s'était pas mit à -chanter- ou plutôt hurler et tournoyer en pleine rue :

« - QUAND !! IL ME PREND DANS SES BRAS !! IL ME PARLE TOUT BAS !! JE VOIS LA VIE EN ROSE !! »

Son accent français était sûrement pire son accent anglais, et le seul effet qu'il eût fût de faire pleurer une petite fille à couette qui faisait les couses avec sa mère.

« - ESPECE DE CRETIN ! ON ESSAIT D'ETRE DISCRET ! S'énerva Sasuke en lui donnant une tape dans le dos qui le fit tombé en avant sur un présentoir et qui étala celui là même sur le sol. Jamais Sasuke n'avait vu autant de tomates rouler sur le sol.

--

Sasuke : Je crains le pire.

Auteuse : Tu peux.

Naruto : Chanel n'est pas ouvert 24h/24 !

Auteuse : J'ai bien implanté Air France au japon je peux bien ouvrir Chanel à minuit non ?

Sasuke : Elle marque un point.

Naruto : Lèche botte !

Chapitre 7 à venir…….j'espère que vous avez apprécier XD merci d'avoir lu…Reviews ? X3


	7. Grand huit

-1Titre : A.N.B.U.

Résumer : Pendant les vacances, on prend parfois un petit job pour gagner un peu d'argents, mais quand deux personnes qui ne se supportent pas font le même et que quelque chose d'imprévu arrive, ça fait du grabuge ! UA Sasu/Naru .

Disclaimer : Tout les personnages de cette fic appartiennent à Kishimoto. (S'il ils m'appartenaient …vaut mieux pas en fait.)

Genre : Policier (mafieux ?) / humoristique.

Mot de l'auteuse : Si il reste des fautes, désoler, la grammaire et moi on est fâché XD (OOC aussi, mais parfois c'est marrant nan ?) Et attachez bien vos ceintures ! (quoi ?)

Rating : T (Pour le moment)

Warning : Shonen aï voir yaoi, les homophobes seront donc prévenus.

Pairing : Sasu/Naru (of course)

--

Merci à Nagareboshi94, Line, Iwaka-kawai, Yezel, Agirl, Malicia, Une-fan-qui-passe-par-la (sympa comme pseudonyme !), Titmo, Nana-Uzumaki, et Yaoi-no-ongaeshi pour leurs Reviews. (J'espère n'oublier personne.)

Et merci à Hoshi-Uchiwa pour m'avoir mit dans ses auteurs favoris.

Je tiendrais à ajouter que Une-fan-qui-passe-par-la à souligner quelque chose que j'avais gravement omit ! Le chauffeur parlait japonais ? On dira que oui. (l'auteur fait ce qu'il veut, chut ! ) XD

--

Naruto avait causé pas mal de problèmes en dehors des tomates renversées. Il avait fait s'effondrer la devanture d'un stand de charcuterie en « tirant trop » sur les saucissons ballant. Il avait brisé une des vitres d'une petite église en jouant à « qui va lancer la pierre le plus loin », au moin là il avait gagné.

Et avait faillit déclancher une grosse bagarre en tapant sur la voiture d'un type qui selon lui, « lui avait à moitié rentrer dedans » …à soixante dix centimètres prés.

Insupportable, avait dit Sasuke. Et c'est-ce moment là que choisit Shizune et son groupe d'occidentaux pour surgir au milieu du marché en voiture. Une grosse voiture noire.

Les gens se mirent à crier très fort et à se jeter contre les façades des murs pour ne pas mourir écraser bêtement. Sasuke et Naruto ne réagirent pas toute suite, trop surpris. A tout les coups, c'était à cause de l'agitation qu'avait produit le blond.

Le brun se décoinça enfin choppa le pull de Naruto et il bondit vers la voiture la plus proche.

« - Sasuke qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! S'exclama Naruto en le voyant éclater la vitre et commencer à faire je ne sais quoi avec les fils.

- On pourra pas s'en sortir à pied, lui répondit juste celui-ci.

- Mais elle est pas à nous cette voiture !

- Tu crois que je viens de m'en apercevoir ? Fit le brun en ouvrant la portière de l'intérieur et en finissant d'allumer le contact.

- Mais c'est du vol !

- Naruto ! Tu crois que l'argent qu'on a prit c'était un cadeau ?! On est déjà des criminels de toute façon, mais j'ai quand même envie de rester envie plus longtemps ! Monte !

Le blond obéit et monta côté passager quand il se sentit soudain décoller. Sasuke avait fait une brusque marche arrière, percuté une voiture garé là et fait un demi cercle pour aller sur la route. A une minute prés la voiture de Shizune les percutait.

- Sasuke ! Question ! as-tu le permis ?!

- Bien sur que non !

- Mon dieu sauve moi !

- Tu m'as dis être athée crétin !

- Il peut quand même me sauver non ?

- CRETIN !

- Tu vas pas un peu vite ?! ET D'OÙ TU CONDUIS SI T'AS PAS LE PERMIS ?!

- Mon frère m'a apprit à conduire !

- Et d'où tu sais faire marcher les voitures sans la clé ?!

- Mon frère.

- J'y crois pas ! AH ! FAIS GAFFE ! POURQUOI Y'A DES POTEAUX AU MILIEU DE LA ROUTE ?!

- Parce que la route est barrée imbécile ! Fit Sasuke en tournant brusquement vers la droite propulsant Naruto sur le carreau contraire. Ils se dirigèrent ainsi et à pleine vitesse sur l'autoroute, Naruto ne trouvant même pas le temps de mettre sa ceinture. Une fois sur la grande étendu, plusieurs types de voitures étaient derrière eux. Celle de Shizune, qui essayait de se rapprocher pour les tirer comme des lapins.

Celles des pauvres gens qui roulaient au même endroit, et celles de la police.

En effet, la limitation de vitesse avait été amplement dépassé. Et ils avaient été qualifiés de «danger pour eux même et pour autrui ».

Naruto en se retournant vu ainsi tout ce monde à leurs fesses et se retourna vers la route lentement.

Il fit une sorte de mou bizarre, le genre qu'un bébé fait juste avant de se mettre à pleurer et il resta comme ça un petit moment, Sasuke se déchaînant toujours au volant. Jusqu'à ce que Naruto dise :

« - Si j'avais su que tu aimais les voitures au point de conduire aussi bien je t'en aurais payé une avec nos nouveaux sous avant qu'on meurt !

- On va pas mourir ! Et j'aime pas les voitures !

- Pourquoi t'as appris à conduire sans même passer le permis alors ? Et pourquoi t'as appris à les cambriolées !

- Pour me démerder dans toutes les situations ! Comme LA !

- Sasuke ! Il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose avant de quitter ce monde !

- ON VA PAS MOURIR !

- Je suis heureux qu'on ait travaillé dans cette superette ensemble !

- BEN PAS MOI !

- Et …je suis sûr qu'on aurait pu devenir de vrais amis si on avait eût plus de temps avant de sombré dans le gouffre éternelle de la mort…

- MAIS ON VA PAS MOURIR BORDEL !

- J'aurais pu être un grand musicien !

- Toi musicien ? Fit Sasuke en le regardant soudainement.

- REGARDE LA ROUUUTE !

- BEN QUOI D'APRES TOI ON VA MOURIR DE TOUTE FACON !

- JE VEUX PAS MOURIR !

- C'EST PAS L'IMPRESSION QUE TU DONNAIS !

- OINNN ! Sasuke ! La voiture va trop vite ! L'extra terrestre Shizune va tirer ! La police va nous enfermer ! Et moi si tu continues je vais gerber !

- AH NON ! Tu gerbes pas sur moi !

- REGARDE LA ROUTE !

- Ah ! Désoler.

- Putain ! He ! Y'a une sortie à gauche !

- C'est pour aller dans un parc d'attraction là.

- Ben vas y c'est cool les parcs.

- …Tu crois que j'en tirerais combien si je te vendais à Shizune ?

- Elle a pas assez d'argent ! Ah ah ! Bon vas à gauche ! S'exclama Naruto en tournant violemment le volant que Sasuke avait dans les mains, risquant l'accident.

- T'ES DINGUE ! LACHE CA ! »

Ils empruntèrent la sortie en question et tandis que la police les manquèrent, Shizune tourna au bon moment pour les suivre dans leur course.

« - SASUKE ! ATTAQUE ! S'exclama Naruto en imitant un dresseur.

- TU M'AS PRIS POUR TON CHIEN ?!

- Mais Shizune nous suit encore !!

- Et c'est NORMAL !

- En attendant on fonce toujours dans le parc !

- Mais c'est toi qui voulait fuir là dedans non ?!

- Sasuke, la route !

- Non , y'a pas de route qui tienne ! Tu changes d'avis comme de chemise ! T'es insupportable ! T'es un gros imbécile idiot qui nous met toujours dans la merde ! Tu me rend dingue je vais t'étripé moi-même !

Quand soudain, Sasuke ne regardant plus la route, fonça dans un arbre. La voiture fût un peu cabossée, ils avaient ralentit, mais aucun des deux n'étaient blessés par miracle.

- Naruto ça va ?! Tu n'as rien ?!

- …Mhhh….Tu veux m'étripé hein ? Alors pourquoi tu t'inquiete de savoir si je n'ai rien ?!

- …Ça me ferait un vide quand même, je dois te l'avouer.

- …Vraiment ?

- Vraiment.

- FUIYONS ALORS ! ELLE ARRIVE ! »

Ils s'extirpèrent hors de la voiture et coururent dans le parc, sautant au dessus des grilles sans payer, et fonçant dans la foule, sous le mauvais œil du personnel qui se mit à leur poursuite. Comme si ça ne suffisait pas.

Sasuke et Naruto n'avaient même pas fait attention au nom du parc, ils avaient juste vu les attractions de loin depuis la voiture. Et se mêlant à la masse de visiteurs ils se planquèrent dans une file d'attente. Pour une attraction inconnu elle aussi. La file était assez étroite, et Naruto était complètement écrasé dans le lot de personnes. Sasuke fit alors quelque chose qui l'étonna lui-même, il hurla soudainement sur les gens autours, leur demandant d'avoir un peu de respect (lui n'en avait pas dans cette situation, mais il semblait l'oublier). Naruto pu alors respirer un peu mieux et il remercia timidement Sasuke…qu'avait il à être aussi…prévenant ? Gentil ? Ils étaient -vraiment- devenus amis ? Eux les meilleurs ennemis ?! Ça semblait improbable, eux qui avaient du mal à respirer le même air…cependant Naruto ne niait pas qu'il aimait bien la compagnie de Sasuke, il trouvait ça amusant, même si ils ne se supportaient pas et passaient leur temps à se disputer. Et puis ils se la jouait « cool » ensembles. Sasuke ayant la classe lui aussi. (Parce que Naruto lui, en était persuadé.)

La file avança et le personnel semblait poursuivre Shizune. Ils allaient donc être tranquille un petit moment. Mais en voyant le magnifique grand huit à quai qui se pavanait devant eux avec sur le devant dessiné un stupide sourire béat, ils se regardèrent, puis regardèrent la sortie. Où Shizune les observait avant d'entrer dans la file, les ayant aperçu.

Les deux ne réfléchirent pas. Leur tour étant venu. Ils coururent jusqu'à un wagon libre, abaissèrent la barre et attendirent. Shizune tapa du pied ne pouvant les atteindre sans qu'une foule finisse par se jeter sur elle pour l'arrêter.

Seulement Sasuke fit une révélation embêtante à Naruto :

« - Je HAIS les grand huit…

- …J'ai aussi une révélation à te faire.

- Laquelle ?

- Moi aussi je déteste les grand huit. »

L'attraction partit d'un coup d'un seul sous le regard brûlant de Shizune qui se fit rattraper par le personnel en furie.

La vitesse de l'engin était surprenante, et Naruto criait assez fort pour péter non seulement tout les tympans de son train, mais aussi ceux des autres. Sasuke lui ouvrait grand les yeux tel un hiboux illuminé et choqué en s'accrochant de toute ses forces à la barre à s'en faire blanchir les jointures.

« - AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! »

Une descente, deux, trois, un looping, deux, trois, une autre descente, une ligne droite, un autre looping, et le calvaire était finit. Enfin, le temps qu'ils s'en remette.

Sasuke eût du mal à sortir de l'attraction, alors que le blond bondissait hors de la nacelle, ne voulant pas y resté une seconde de plus. La sortie n'était pas du même côté, et ils espéraient que Shizune ne les attendait pas bien sagement.

Mais visiblement non. Elle avait du se faire prendre par le personnel du parc, mécontent qu'on escalade leur grillage pour entrer.

Sasuke en se secouant la tête se dit qu'il était préférable de fuir à nouveau, mieux valait vraiment s'éloigner et se fondre dans la foule.

« - Sasuke ! Je vois plus mes pieds ! S'exclama Naruto en titubant.

- C'est parce que tu regardes le ciel.

- Ah ?! Ah oui !

- …

- On va où maintenant ! Whoua ça tourne !

- C'est ta tête qui tourne…je vais te chercher de l'eau. »

Naruto, arrêta de faire l'idiot une minute et prit un air sérieux en regardant Sasuke partir sérieusement lui acheter une bouteille d'eau. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi il était si gentil ? Pourquoi n'avaient t'ils pas été amis plus tôt alors ? Naruto se disait, que c'était beaucoup de temps perdu.

--

Auteuse : …On ira tous au paradis !

Sasuke : Non pas toi !

Auteuse : …

Naruto : …Je crois que je vais vomir.

Auteuse : Ben vomis pas sur moi.

Sasuke : Théoriquement c'est pas possible.

Naruto : Mais tu as fumé quoi là ?

Auteuse : Je fume pas je bois pas.

Naruto : Parce que c'est naturelle en plus ? Ma pauvre je compatie.

Auteuse : C'est toi qui me dit ça ?

Chapitre 8 à venir….…….j'espère que vous avez apprécier XD merci d'avoir lu…Reviews ? X3


	8. Gaara

-1Titre : A.N.B.U.

Résumer : Pendant les vacances, on prend parfois un petit job pour gagner un peu d'argents, mais quand deux personnes qui ne se supportent pas font le même et que quelque chose d'imprévu arrive, ça fait du grabuge ! UA Sasu/Naru .

Disclaimer : Tout les personnages de cette fic appartiennent à Kishimoto. (S'il ils m'appartenaient …vaut mieux pas en fait.)

Genre : Policier (mafieux ?) / humoristique.

Mot de l'auteuse : Si il reste des fautes, désoler, la grammaire et moi on est fâché XD (OOC aussi, mais parfois c'est marrant nan ?) Et attachez bien vos ceintures ! (quoi ?)

Rating : T (Pour le moment)

Warning : Shonen aï voir yaoi, les homophobes seront donc prévenus.

Pairing : Sasu/Naru (of course)

--

Merci à Nagareboshi94, Hoshi-Uchiwa, Xijo, Yezel, Malicia, Titmo, et Tsukiyo pour leurs Reviews.

Et merci à LilouetFilou pour m'avoir mit dans ses auteurs favoris.  
--

Naruto croisa les bras et balaya l'endroit du regard. C'était un parc d'attraction bien bondé quoi. Il n'apercevait même plus Sasuke qui semblait être parti chercher de l'eau dans un autre parc vu le temps qu'il mettait. Quand soudain une créature croisa les yeux du blond. Un grand chien avec de longues oreilles trop mignonnes passaient par là debout faisant des signes à la foule. Un grand monsieur devait être à l'intérieur. Naruto profita qu'il n'y est pas le brun dans les parages pour se jeter sur la créature et lui faire un immense câlin. Il adorait les chiens.

L'animateur à l'intérieur du costume fût un peu surprit mais joua le jeu et lui rendit son super câlin.

« - J'adore les grosses peluches !! Hurla Naruto même si personne ne comprenait le japonais. »

Une bande de jeune non loin ricana d'un air moqueur et Naruto les regarda froidement sans lâcher le pauvre homme. Il leur hurla de fermer leur bouche en anglais et un des types, le genre qui avait l'air de chercher la bagarre à chaque coin de rue, se posta devant lui et le domina de toute sa hauteur. Naruto lâcha le costume et le monsieur en profita pour s'en aller, comme libéré d'une prise d'otage.

Il le regarda en levant la tête, avec une mine énervé et provocatrice, qui disait « Viens, va y ! frappes moi ! Oses ! » Le type osa sans problème apparent d'ailleurs, et le blond virevolta à quelques mètres avant de riposter, se jeter sur lui et de lui donner un coup dans l'entre jambe. Le type s'agenouilla devant lui en mettant ses deux mains sur l'endroit en question et Naruto foutu son pied sur son dos avant de crier les bras croisés :

« - Fallait pas me sous estimé ! …en japonais, ce qui ne servit pas à grand-chose. »

Le groupe du jeune homme, composé de trois garçons et deux filles s'approcha à son tour, et le blond en eût pour son argent comme on dit.

L'un des hommes se mit devant lui et lui donna un gros coup de poing sur la joue gauche. Le blond s'étala à terre et c'est à ce moment que Sasuke revint avec deux grosses bouteilles d'eau. Il vit la scène et les jeta par terre.

Il bondit sur le type qui avait fait du mal au blond et lui rendit son coup de poing, si fort qu'il tomba par terre. Ses amis reculèrent devant l'aura du brun. Naruto même fût impressionné.

En deux temps trois mouvements il dégagea tout le petit monde qui s'enfuit en courant, effrayé.

Naruto alla pour se relever mais Sasuke se jeta sur lui et le maintint au sol en s'asseyant à califourchon sur lui.

« - Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?! Demanda le brun.

- …Dégage.

- Naruto !

- Ils se sont foutu de moi ! »

Le brun se releva, aida Naruto à se relever, prit une des bouteilles au sol, l'ouvrit et lui jeta le contenu à la tête sans réfléchir, trop énervé par la scène précédente il lui déclara :

« - Je suis sûr que c'est toi qui à chercher la merde encore ! »

Naruto fût blessé des paroles et cela se lu sur son visage. Sasuke recula d'un pas en se rendant compte de son geste et il s'excusa rapidement. Quand Naruto commença à faire une mou bizarre, puis fondit en larme sous le regard estomaqué de Sasuke qui ne su plus quoi faire.

« - Mais…que…qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ?! Demanda-t-il en essayant de se rapprocher mais Naruto le repoussa.

Les clients autour suivaient la scène avec attention;

- T'es qu'un gros con Sasuke ! …snif….depuis qu'on a quitter le japon j'ai que toi au monde, et …et…c'est la première fois que je quitte le japon…et…et…et toi quand j'ai l'impression qu'on est devenu amis tu gâches tout ! S'exclama Naruto en se frottant les joues en petits coups secs. »

Sasuke fut très étonné. Naruto, le Naruto qui avait supporté tout ses mauvais coups et qui lui en avait fait beaucoup lui-même était en train de fondre en larmes devant lui ? Pourquoi ? C'était de sa faute ? C'était à cause de la bouteille ? Ou alors de l'accusation ? Sasuke n'imaginait pas que le blond ait emmagasiné tant de stress et qu'il ait tout gardé pour lui pendant tout le temps où ils étaient partis.

Il fallait qu'il craque c'était net, il avait besoin de se vider mais pourquoi au milieu du chemin ?

Sasuke fit alors quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais cru lui faire de sa vie, il le prit dans ses bras et le serra très fort, lui sommant de se calmer. Naruto se figea et arrêta de pleurer au contact, puis il serra à son tour fort le brun, sous les « aaaah ! » enthousiasmés et rassurés de la foule.

Naruto se sentit alors étrangement bien…pourquoi ?! Parce que son rival le prenait dans ses bras ? C'était idiot ! Ils étaient à peine amis et avaient passé toute leur vies à se faire des crasses. Pourquoi son cœur battait si vite alors ? Pourquoi il avait envie de le serrer plus fort encore ?

« - Sasuke ? Demanda Naruto dans le torse de celui-ci.

- Oui ?

- On est vraiment amis maintenant hein ?

- Oui. »

Ils se séparèrent finalement et Sasuke essuya la joue de Naruto avant de prendre un mouchoir couvert d'eau fraîche et de l'appliquer sur sa joue enflée. Ils décidèrent ensuite qu'il valait mieux pour eux de quitter cet endroit avant que Shizune arrive encore à les retrouver. Ils escaladèrent le grillage à l'autre bout du parc, et coururent à nouveau. Naruto interrogea Sasuke :

« - Dis…ta jambe, elle n'a pas l'air de te gêné pour courir !

- C'est parce que je suis très fort ! Répondit Sasuke en le regardant avec un sourire.

- C'est ça, très fort hein ? Naruto s'approcha de lui et tout en courant lui donna un coup sur la blessure.

- AHHH !

- Tu vois t'as mal !

- On dirait que t'as envie que j'ai mal !

- C'est pour te faire payer de m'avoir arrosé ! Je vais attraper la crève !

- Tant mieux, je t'entendrais plus !

- Sasuke j'ai faim !

- Oh putain ! »

Ils coururent jusqu'à un parking et appelèrent un taxi. Où fuir cette fois ? Ils décidèrent de se rendre au port le plus proche, cet à dire assez loin, et une fois arrivé là-bas, Sasuke ne fut pas surprit de voir encore une fois un Naruto émerveillé par l'eau de mer.

Il se pencha tout au bord de l'eau, s'accroupissant. Une brise assez fraîche bascula dans l'air et il trembla un peu. Sasuke vint derrière lui et lui mit un sweet sur les épaules. Le blond tourna la tête vers le haut pour le voir et il lui sourit pour le remercier avant d'ajouter :

« - Pourquoi tu n'as jamais été aussi gentil avant ?

- Parce qu'on était pas amis ?

- Pourquoi on était pas amis alors ?

- Parce que tu me rendais la vie impossible bien sur, c'est toujours le cas en fait.

- Je te rend la vie impossible alors ?

- Complètement.

- Alors si là je me laissais tombé dans l'eau tu serais heureux ?

- Non, parce que j'ai un côté sadomaso.

- Tu dois bien m'aimer quand même alors.

- Peut être. »

Sur ce ils regardèrent le large un moment.

« - J'ai pris une décision tu sais …je vais dilapider tout mes sous jusqu'au dernier, si je me fais tuer au moin j'aurais pas de regret, déclara Naruto en s'asseyant sur le sol, laissant ses jambes au dessus de l'eau.

- Moi aussi, répondit Sasuke. Moi aussi, je ne veux pas de regrets.

- On peut mourir n'importe quand hein ?

- Ouais.

- Si on s'amusait alors ? Comme jamais on s'est amusés ?

- Je suis d'accord.

- On va s'éclaté même si des balles nous frôle !

- Pff, tu vas pleurer oui !

- Non ! Et te moque pas de moi ! C'est super rare que je me mette à pleurer ! C'était exceptionnel ! C'est toute la pression du truc…

- En tout cas j'ai réussis à te calmer tout de suite, c'est bon à savoir, j'ai quand même un petit pouvoir sur toi.

- Te surestime pas le corbeau.

- Pff, c'est toi et ton cerveau de blonde qui me disent ça ?

- Regarde ce bateau !

- Ne change pas de sujet !

- Mais regarde le ! C'est l'endroit idéal pour s'éclater ! »

En effet, à quai, un bateau de luxe s'apprêtait à partir remplit de gens qui faisaient la fête avec une bonne musique de fond.

Naruto accourut devant lui avec un sourire de soleil et usa de sa frimousse et de ses beaux yeux bleus pour entrer en compagnie de Sasuke pour faire la fête aussi. (Et un petit pourboire avait aidé.)

Le bruit était limite supportable à l'intérieur, des bandes de jeunes par ci par là dansaient et buvait de l'alcool en rythme. Des gens discutaient en faisant de grands gestes et certains chantaient la chanson qui passait en levant les bras.

Naruto n'avait qu'une envie, aller sur la piste et se déhancher. Souhait qu'il réalisa dés qu'il trouva une petite place. « Ben pour s'amuser il perd pas de temps, avait pensé Sasuke en s'asseyant dans un coin du bar quand quelqu'un lui adressa la parole. »

« - Dites, est-ce que par pur hasard vous seriez japonais ? Demanda la personne.

- Heu. Oui. Répondit Sasuke surprit d'entendre sa langue maternelle dans ce pays.

- Ouf, enfin quelqu'un qui parle japonais, j'ai cru que j'allais devenir dingue à force, déclara la personne.

- Et vous êtes ?

- Gaara ! Sabaku no Gaara ! Et je peux vous demander votre nom à vous ?

- Uchiwa Sasuke, répondit simplement le brun d'un ton neutre, observant Naruto de loin, le « surveillant » en quelque sorte inconsciemment.

Le blond dansait bien…très bien même…trop bien peut être, parce que les gens s'étaient regroupés autour de lui pour l'encouragé à effectuer des pas toujours plus dur.

- Je vous jure celui là…dit tout bas Sasuke.

- Vous le connaissez donc ? Demanda Gaara avec un sourire.

- Oui…C'est un ami…mon…meilleur à présent si je peux dire.

- Vous aviez l'air très proche déjà sur le port…pardonnez moi je me suis permis de vous observer depuis le bateau, vous aviez l'air d'être japonais alors…

- Oui je comprend.

- Hum…vous faites quoi en France ? Demanda l'homme roux. Sasuke parût hésiter et déclara avec un début de rire :

- On s'amuse.

- Ah ouai carrément ! Moi je fais mes études ici.

- Ah, cool. »

Une fois la danse finit les gens applaudir Naruto et il fit une révérence, une autre musique commença et les gens dansèrent à nouveau. Mais le blond remarqua que Sasuke parlait avec un étranger et bizarrement il se sentit énervé en le voyant avoir l'air de bien communiqué. Il se posta devant Sasuke, ne salua pas le nouveau et lui demanda d'un ton sec :

« - Viens danser avec moi !

- Hors de question !

- Pourquoi ? Tu ne sais pas danser ?

- Ouai, voilà tiens.

- Je vais t'apprendre ! Viens !

- Ah non non j'aime pas ça !

- Roh aller viens ! On est là pour s'amusé ou bien ?

- Je suis en train de parler là !

- Et moi je veux que tu danses !

- Si je viens danser du me laisse tranquille ?

- Oui !

- Pff…pour te faire plaisir alors… »

Naruto eût un grand sourire et étrangement il fut très satisfait que Sasuke accepte. Ils allèrent sur la piste quand Naruto se rendit compte que la chanson suivante était un tango.

« - Heu…va falloir qu'on se rapproche un peu, déclara le blond en saisissant la taille de Sasuke. »

--

Sasuke : C'est de pire en pire !

Auteuse : Quel pessimiste ! Dis plutôt de mieux en mieux ! Regarde ! Naruto est jaloux que tu parles à quelqu'un d'autre !

Sasuke : C'est vrai ?

Auteuse : Oui imbécile, vous vous aimerez à mort quand vous vous en serez rendu compte !

Naruto : J'ai toujours rien le droit de dire ?

Auteuse : Oui, tout ce que tu diras pourra être retenu contre toi.

Chapitre 9 à venir ! ….…….j'espère que vous avez apprécier XD merci d'avoir lu…Reviews ? X3


	9. Le Tango

-1Titre : A.N.B.U.

Résumer : Pendant les vacances, on prend parfois un petit job pour gagner un peu d'argents, mais quand deux personnes qui ne se supportent pas font le même et que quelque chose d'imprévu arrive, ça fait du grabuge ! UA Sasu/Naru .

Disclaimer : Tout les personnages de cette fic appartiennent à Kishimoto. (S'il ils m'appartenaient …vaut mieux pas en fait.)

Genre : Policier (mafieux ?) / humoristique.

Mot de l'auteuse : Si il reste des fautes, désoler, la grammaire et moi on est fâché XD (OOC aussi, mais parfois c'est marrant nan ?) Et attachez bien vos ceintures ! (quoi ?)

Rating : T (Pour le moment)

Warning : Shonen aï voir yaoi, les homophobes seront donc prévenus.

Pairing : Sasu/Naru (of course)

--

Merci à Couleur, Xijo, Yezel, Stelfarze, Niyu et Tsukiyo pour leurs Reviews.  
--

Sasuke agréablement surprit se mit à sourire.

« - Je sais danser le tango Naruto, lui fit t'il en enlevant la main du blond de sa hanche et en la plaçant sur son épaule. Lui-même plaça sa propre main sur la hanche du blond.

- Vraiment ? Tu me surprend là cher Sasuke ! Si j'ai bien compris ce que tu viens de faire c'est moi qui doit faire la fille ?

- Tu comprend vite, fit Sasuke en commençant à avancer au rythme du tango.

Naruto se mit lui aussi dans le rythme et se retournant en écartant une jambe il déclara :

- C'est parce que je suis plus doué que toi ?

Sasuke lui prenant la main pour le forcer à tournoyer et exécuter quelque pas répondit :

- Parce que tu es frêle.

Naruto plissa les yeux lui donna un coup dans le pied et ils continuèrent de danser, le brun le maudissant.

- Je mange autant que toi ! Lui fit remarquer le blond.

- Oh non, tu manges comme cinq moi !

Naruto se retourna pour se collé à lui, et toujours dans le rythme ils se reculèrent lentement.

- C'est peut-être génétique…

- Tu dis n'importe quoi, si tu faisais du sport tu aurais peu être du muscle.

- Je danse !

- Justement tu t'affines !

Naruto le regarda au coin de l'œil et décida de jouer :

- Ce n'est pas beau ?

Le brun réfléchit une seconde …c'était beau ? Sur lui ? Oui, Naruto musclé ça aurait été…plus….moin beau.

- Ça te va bien…répondit il en le faisant basculé sous le regard émerveillé de la salle.

- Je ne savais pas que tu dansais…

- Moi non plus, répondit il en se relevant.

- Si j'avais su on aurait pu prendre des cours ensembles ! S'exclama Naruto avec un sourire coquin en se frottant un peu à Sasuke sous le tempo.

- C'est mon frère qui m'a apprit mais …tu me fais du charme là ?

Naruto se retourna et descendit lentement en le frôlant fortement.

- Et si c'était le cas ? Fit il en se relevant d'un blond et en avançant encore avec une main sur son épaule.

- Je me demanderais pourquoi ?

Naruto lui fit un sourire malicieux, il voulait lui montrer que ce type roux n'était pas aussi intéressant que lui. Sasuke était SON rival.

- Pourquoi ? Répéta Naruto.

- Oui pourquoi ? Fit Sasuke en le faisant tournoyé jusqu'à le coller dans ses bras à la manière d'un yoyo.

- Pour te montrer que je ne te laisse pas indifférent !

- Pourquoi tu as envie de ne pas me laisser indifférent ?

Naruto perdit son sourire et fit des pas plus compliqué.

- Ce n'est pas que j'ai « envie ».

C'était vrai ça, pourquoi il faisait ça se demanda Naruto.

- Alors quoi ? Demanda Sasuke.

- Alors, c'est que…

Voyant que Naruto ne savait pas quoi répondre, Sasuke aborda un grand sourire amusé, il lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert :

- Je te fais de l'effet ?

- Jamais ! S'interdit Naruto en se décollant un peu du brun…pourquoi ça te plairais ? Continua-t-il.

Sasuke se posa la question, Naruto n'était pas moche, il était un peu con mais avait des qualités non négligeable…même si elles étaient bien cachées.

- Je dois t'avouer ne pas savoir, répondit il en gardant son sourire.

- Nous sommes amis…Fit Naruto en levant la tête pour exécuté un autre pas du tango.

- Que deux amis, fit Sasuke en le faisant basculer. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux quelques instants, ayant la piste pour eux tellement les gens appréciaient les regarder danser. Quand Naruto ferma lentement ses yeux, à quelques millimètres du visage de Sasuke. Celui-ci s'imagina une scène et le laissa tomber sur le sol de surprise, la musique se termina.

« - Aï !! Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ! S'exclama Naruto en se massant le postérieur.

- Je …désoler j'ai….pourquoi t'as fermé les yeux d'un air …

- D'un air ? Répéta Naruto sans comprendre.

- D'un air que t'attendais d'être embrasser ou je ne sais quoi !

- …Who ! Naruto ouvrit grand la bouche sous les rires du monde autour.

- …Ce n'est pas ce que…

- Je profitais du moment ! Je suis pas encore gay désoler pour toi ! S'exclama Naruto en allant s'asseoir au bar.

Sasuke se massa la tête en fronçant les sourcils et les gens recommencèrent à danser.

Il décida de rejoindre le blond au bar qui discutait de vive voix avec Gaara comme pour oublier ce qui venait de se passer très vite.

« - Et toi tu fais quoi dans la vie ? Pourquoi tu parles japonais ? T'es ici depuis quand ? T'aime les beignets ? Et la danse ?

- Heu….attend que je réponde à une avant d'en poser une autre….disait Gaara dépassé par les évènements.

- Laisse le respirer, avait rajouter Sasuke.

- Toi je ne t'ai rien demandé le gay !

- …

- …

- Serveur ! Une Vodka s'il vous plait ! S'exclama le blond.

- Naruto…t'es sûr ? Je t'ai jamais vu boire, déclara Sasuke.

- On vit pas ensemble ! On se voyait pas temps que ça ! J'ai déjà bu !

- …Si tu le dis, mais viens pas pleurer si tu meurs après parce que t'aura sauter du bateau ou un truc du genre.

Le bateau en question quitta le port d'ailleurs. Et Naruto bu son verre d'un coup sec avant de se lever, de demander « où va ce rafiau au fait ? » et de s'étalé par terre.

- Coma itilique ? Demanda Gaara en regardant à ses pieds.

- Non, il va se réveiller dans pas longtemps je suis sûr, c'est un premier effet, déclara Sasuke en faisant se r'asseoir le blond qui en commanda un deuxième.

- Je sais pas si c'est bien raisonnable…dit le roux.

- Prendre les deux valises en partant de chez les mafieux c'était pas raisonnable non plus on va pas chipoter ! S'exclama le blond avant que Sasuke lui foute une main sur sa bouche.

- Quoi ? Demanda Gaara.

- Ah ah…rien ! Fit Sasuke en partant plus loin avec Naruto.

- Hé ! Je sais qu'on a décidé de « s 'amuser » mais c'est pas une raison pour écourté notre vie quand t'en a l'occasion ! Et si ce type nous dénonçait hein ? Déclara Sasuke en le collant contre le mur.

- Heee !! Ma deuxième Vodka elle m'atteeeeend ! Elle va être triste sans moi !

- Y'a pas que la vodka qui va être triste imbécile si tu fais pas attention à ta vie un peu !

Naruto fût comme débourré par la phrase et regarda Sasuke sans comprendre, celui-ci rajouta :

- On est amis non ?

- …o…oui.

- Alors j'ai pas envie que mon ami meurt.

- Mais je vais pas mourir ! Pourquoi tu te mets dans cet état ? Demanda le blond inquiet de l'air grave de Sasuke. Celui-ci relâcha la pression sur ses épaules.

- Ouais…vas donc boire ta Vodka.

- J'ai plus envie !

- Oh ! Mais qu'est-ce que t'es chiant !

- Je veux aller dehors ! Sur le pont ! Je veux que tu viennes avec moi !

- Mais je suis pas ta mère !

- Non t'es gay !

- Mais la ferme ! Si j'étais gay ce serait qu'avec toi !

- …

- …

- …

- Non, j'ai rien dis , oublis.

- Tu peux me répéter ça ?

- Non, mais…c'était une idée stupide ! Oublis ! Se défendis le brun.

- T'as dis que si t'étais gay se serait avec moi ? Ça veut dire que je te fais de l'effet ? T'as envie de sortir avec moi ?

- Mais te fais pas pleins de films crétin ! C'est sortie tout seul ! »

Sasuke ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait sorti ça. C'était peut être qu'à force de traîner avec le blond, il devenait dingue c'est tout….dingue de lui ? NON ! Jamais…ou bien…après tout il était beau…gentil au fond, et il le faisait rire…au moin on s'ennuyait pas avec Naruto ce n'était pas comme avec tout les autres crétins qu'il avait rencontré dans sa vie…lui et Naruto…il s'imagina la scène une seconde et fût surpris de ne pas en être dégoûté. Il regarda Naruto, et s'imagina l'avoir comme petit ami…le toucher…l'embrasser…son regard se porta sur les lèvres du blond…étrangement elles avaient l'air appétissantes…non, il se faisait des films, c'était un gros nul sans importance. Alors pourquoi son cœur battait si vite ?

- Sasuke ? T'es toujours avec moi ? Demanda Naruto inquiet de le voir ne plus rien dire.

- Heu…oui…désoler, répondit il avant de se racler la gorge.

Naruto avait très bien comprit ce que Sasuke venait de se demander, et il s'était demander la même chose. Sasuke était beau riche et intelligent. Le genre qui fait craquer les filles. Il était aussi prévenant, gentil…mais aussi incroyablement con, rancunier, chieur et barbant. Mais c'était quelque chose que Naruto aimait bien aussi.

Il se leva sur la pointe des pieds et posa ses lèvres sur celles du brun, qui ouvrit grands les yeux, stupéfait.

- Je sais pas si c'est la Vodka mais j'en avais envie, déclara le blond pour expliquer son geste.

- Naruto …tu…

- Je suis pas gay ! C'est comme toi ! Ce serait qu'avec toi…déclara-t-il.

- …On ne se connaît pas en fait.

- Ben on a qu'à s'apprendre.

- T'es sûr que c'est-ce que tu veux ? C'est si soudain.

- Qui est le con qui à dit qu'on tombait amoureux des gens pour leur défauts ?!

- …

- C'est peut être moi…

- T'es amoureux de moi ?

- Même pas en rêve !

- Crois moi ça m'arrivera pas non plus !

Naruto décida de l'embrasser encore, comme pour être sûr …

- En fait…peut être en rêve…fit le blond en baissant la tête.

- …Tu vas me rendre dingue dans tout les sens du terme je sens toi. Bon on va sur le pont ?

- Oui !! S'exclama Naruto en courant vers l'extérieur et en se mangeant le sol en glissant sur le parquet.

- Je regrette déjà ce qu'on vient de faire…

- Aide moi au lieu de sortir ça ! »

Ils sortirent ensuite sur le pont où une grande brise fraîche les accueillit. Naruto se posta à l'avant du bateau pour crier un « Je suis le roi du monde !! » Cinéphile Naruto, cinéphile.

« - Je crois comprendre d'où venaient tes notes catastrophiques…déclara Sasuke.

- Geuh !

- Mais te mets pas à chanter ou on va finir comme le Titanic.

- T'es méchant Sasuke !

- Ouai ! C'est pour ça que t'es toujours vivant hein ?

- Mais tu peux pas me tuer tu me connais depuis trop longtemps je t'ai dis !

- Alala…et te balance pas comme ça, si tu tombes dans l'eau je suis bien moi !

- Mais je vais pas tomber ! Je suis pas «Rose » .

- Et moi je veux pas faire Jack ! Il crève à la fin !

- Ah ah !

- Arrête de te dandiner au bord bon sang !

- Mais je me dandine pas ! AH !

- NARUTO !

- Je t'ai euuuut !

- Je vais te tuuuerrr ! »

Une course poursuite s'engagea donc, remporté haut la main par le blond qui se réfugia en hauteur.

--

Sasuke : Oh…on est ensemble là ? On dirait pas.

Naruto : …

Auteuse : Si si , ….si si.

Naruto : s'apprête à ouvrir la bouche.

Auteuse : N'oublie pas que tout ce que tu dis pourra être retenu contre toiii !

Naruto : …

Sasuke : Courage man !

Chapitre 10 à venir .…….j'espère que vous avez apprécier XD merci d'avoir lu…Reviews ? X3

.


	10. L'île

-1Titre : A.N.B.U.

Résumer : Pendant les vacances, on prend parfois un petit job pour gagner un peu d'argents, mais quand deux personnes qui ne se supportent pas font le même et que quelque chose d'imprévu arrive, ça fait du grabuge ! UA Sasu/Naru .

Disclaimer : Tout les personnages de cette fic appartiennent à Kishimoto. (S'il ils m'appartenaient …vaut mieux pas en fait.)

Genre : Policier (mafieux ?) / humoristique.

Mot de l'auteuse : Si il reste des fautes, désoler, la grammaire et moi on est fâché XD (OOC aussi, mais parfois c'est marrant nan ?) Et attachez bien vos ceintures ! (quoi ?)

Rating : M (Changement de Rating)

Warning : Shonen aï voir yaoi, les homophobes seront donc prévenus.

Pairing : Sasu/Naru (of course)

--

Merci à Couleur, Inu, Ooku-chan, Xijo, Yezel, Nagareboshi94, Agirl, Niyu, Malicia et Tsukiyo pour leurs Reviews.

--

« - Descend de là ! Tu vas te faire mal ! Et j'ai pas envie d'aller paniquer pour te soigner ! S'exclama Sasuke. Naruto à sa surprise, descendit, et se posta devant Sasuke. Il planta son regard dans celui du brun et approcha son visage à deux millimètres du sien. Sasuke fronça légèrement les sourcils voyant Naruto commencer à fermer les yeux, et là, alors que Sasuke allait pour l'embrasser il cassa l'atmosphère en hurlant :

« - LA ! Tu vois ? C'est dans ces moments là que le fermage de yeux veut dire « embrasse moi » ! Pas pendant un tango !

- …

- Ah, désoler, je t'ai frustré ? »

Sasuke poussa un gros soupire puis Naruto lui fit un grand sourire en lui montrant toutes ses jolies dents. Il lui prit ensuite la main et ils s'installèrent à l'avant du bateau, face à la mer, les cheveux au vent.

« - Dis Sasuke ?

- Quoi encore ?

- Ferme les yeux.

- Tu vas m'embrasser ?

- Ferme juste les yeux. »

Sasuke s'exécuta donc, mais redoutait le pire. Naruto ferma à son tour les yeux et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Puis il eût envie d'un peu plus, demandant alors le passage d'un petit coup de langue sur sa lèvre inférieur. Leurs langues s'entrechoquèrent alors dans un duel amical où à la fin les deux étaient gagnantes. Sasuke passa sa main dans le dos du blond et continua de l'embrasser jusqu'à presque le dévorer. Naruto se laissa faire, mais quand il senti que le brun allait se « réveiller » il arrêta tout et se releva :

« - Stop ! On est en publique quand même !

- Je te croyais pas pudique.

- Je le suis pas en fait, fit Naruto après réflexion.

- Alors quoi ?

- On va trop vite…ça fait quoi ? Dix minutes qu'on est ensemble ?

- T'as pas tors, mais c'est pas toi qui disait qu'on pouvait mourir d'une minute à l'autre ?

- SI ! Mais…je…hum.

- Tu quoi ?

- …Ah tu vas te foutre de ma gueule.

- …Tu l'as jamais fait ?

- … »

Sasuke, pour éviter de mourir tout de suite, retint le plus gros éclats de rire qu'il aurait pu jamais sortir.

« - Ah ah…c'est pas grave tu sais ? Fit Sasuke en mettant sa main devant sa bouche.

- …Tu te fous de ma gueule !

- Mais….non …ah ah !

- Ça veut dire que tu l'as déjà fait toi ? Avec qui ?

- Oh mais le voilà qui fait son jaloux maintenant ! Et si j'ai pas envie de te le dire ?

- …Mon magnifique corps hyper sexy ne serait jamais à toi !

- Ça me fait rien !

- Menteur !

- J'ai fais l'amour avec pleins de filles ! Tu m'excuseras d'avoir une grosse libido.

Une rougeur parcourut le visage du blond qui le regarda comme si il était un gros pervers qui matait les filles nues dans les cabines d'essayages.

- Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? Demanda le brun en se reculant.

- …Et c'est moi qu'on dit hyperactif !

- La ferme, et qu'est-ce qui te dit que j'ai envie de le faire avec toi ?

- …Pendant le tango la « descente » ne t'as pas laisser indifférent ! Mais excuses moi de n'être qu'une pauvre et innocente créature qui est encore pur !

- …T'as envie que je te dépucelle ?

- Geuh…que c'est romantique… »

Naruto se releva et monta sur le bord du bateau, en équilibre, sous le regard amusé de Sasuke. Le blond avait vraiment l'air d'adorer grimper partout et son regard se porta sur une petite île au loin. Il se mit à sourire en imaginant la chaleur du sable qui s'y trouvait et il se retourna vers Sasuke, lui proposant de monter aussi.

Le brun hésita une minute, n'étant pas un as de l'équilibre, mais il prit la main que Naruto lui tendait. Tout les deux étaient maintenant en équilibre sur le rebord du pont et le blond prit la parole :

« - Tu sais danser d'autres choses Sasuke ? Demanda-t-il en lui prenant les deux mains et en se dandinant, ayant l'air de danser.

- Moui…La valse, le rock…le hip pop…la polka même…

- Qui t'as appris tout ça ? J'aurais jamais cru !

- Mon frère.

- Il t'a apprit à danser, à conduire, à voler des voitures …il se sent bien psychologiquement parlant ?

- Il se sentait bien oui.

- Sentait ?

- Il est mort.

- Oh …désoler.

- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir.

- Il est mort comment ?

- Il a pété les plombs, assassiné mes parents, puis lui-même.

- A part ça il se sentait bien…

- Oui, le stress sans doute.

- Le stress peut engendrer ça ?

- Oui, c'est pour ça qu'il faut que tu me pleure dessus comme l'autre fois si ça devient trop intense, je veux pas être tuer par toi.

- …Ça te rendrait triste ?

- Non, mais hystérique comme tu es ça pourrait être douloureux.

- Je suis pas histé….!! »

Mais il fût couper dans sa phrase par un faux mouvement de sa part qu'il le fit basculé en arrière. Lui et Sasuke accroché à ses mains. Ils tombèrent tout les deux comme deux gouttes d'un tube de chocolat choquant désastreusement la surface de la mer.

Le premier réflexe de Sasuke fût de chercher Naruto, encastrant sa main dans la sienne pour le faire remonter à la surface.

« - AH ! Le bateau !! Le bateau il part sans nous ! Il s'arrête pas, Sasuke le bateau !! Paniqua littéralement Naruto en s'accrochant à lui.

- Qu'est-ce que t'es con c'est pas possible !

- Mais le bateau il , il , il ! On peut pas remonter dedans !

- Sans blague ! J'ai même pas pu demander son adresse à Gaara !

- Mais on s'en tape de Gaara ! On est seuil de la mort au milieu de l'océan ! Penses à moi plutôt ! A ma survis c'est MOI ton petit copain là !!

- Arrête de paniquer déjà ! Regarde là-bas ! C'est l'île de tout à l'heure ! On peut y aller à la nage ! C'est pas si loin !

- Mais comment tu fais pour pas paniquer ??

- SI JE PANIQUAIS ON MOURRAIT CRETIN !

- Aide moi à nager !

- Tu peux pas nager tout seul ?!

- Je me suis fait mal à la cheville en tombant !

- Oh je le crois pas !

- La ferme aide moi ! Je suis trop jeune pour mourir et noyé en plus, quel perte se serait pour l'humanité !

- T'es sûr de tes dires à cent pour cent ?

- Chut ! »

Difficilement et regardant du coin de l'œil, le bateau de luxe s'en aller, ils rejoignirent l'île qu'ils avaient vu tout à l'heure. Sasuke n'était presque pas étonné, ce genre de chose devait arriver, ça ne l'étonnait même plus ! Naruto lui au contraire ne pensait pas qu'une chose pareille pourrait arriver ! Jamais il n'aurait crut tomber du bateau ! Bah non !

Naruto toussa quand son genoux se cola sur la sable qui comme dans ses pensés précédentes, était chaud. Très chaud d'ailleurs.

« - Ah mais c'est mort ! Je pourrais jamais marché là-dessus ! Je vais me cramer les pattes à chaque pas ! »

Sasuke ne répondit rien à cela et se contenta de regarder au loin si un autre bateau n'arrivait pas.

Mais rien n'arrivait, le jeune Gaara ne les reverraient pas.

« - …SASUKE !

- Quoi ?

- TU AS LES CARTES DE CREDITS ?

- Bien sur, je me balade toujours avec.

- Ouf.

- De toute façon nos comptes disparaissent pas !

- Mais même.

- … »

Le brun se releva et regarda autour de lui. Il y avait une sorte de forêt sur l'île, mais rien d'autre visiblement. Il regarda Naruto qui fronçait les sourcils vers le bateau qui s'éloignait et s'assis à côté de lui.

« - Et maintenant on fait quoi ? Demanda-t-il.

- Ce qu'on fait ? Tu me demande ça à moi ?

- T'as raison.

- Oh ça va, n'en rajoute pas.

- …

- Casse une noix et on y repense après.

- Pff…

- J'essaye de détendre l'atmosphère.

- Ouai ben, tu n'es pas très doué. »

Quand leur désespoir fût au comble un cri retentit derrière eux les faisant se retourner à une vitesse spectaculaire. Un espèce de gus déguisé en vieux chaman les menaçaient avec une lance et chantait dans une langue étrangère.

« - Oh mon dieu. C'est pas une île déserte, déclara Naruto.

- C'est bien, tu te rend compte des choses de plus en plus vite.

- Tu crois que ça marche les chèques avec eux ?

- Je crois pas non, lui il doit même pas savoir c'est quoi la Russie.

- Hé ! Il se rapproche avec son bâton ! Tu crois qu'il va essayer de nous agresser ?

- Je le laisserais pas faire.

- Dis moi, ton frère t'as appris à te battre aussi ?

- Oui.

- Génial ! Mon sauveur !

- Hé, mais t'es pas encore en danger là.

- Mais il va nous sauter dessus ! Comme dans les films d'horreur ! Regarde il tient sur une jambe !

- Je …mais non !

- Si regarde il s'approche encore, moi je retourne dans la flotte ! »

Sur ces paroles, Naruto accourût dans la mer et à ce moment une horde d'hommes du même genre lui sautèrent dessus en aboyant presque, ils le ficelèrent en un quart de seconde et ils l'emmenèrent dans les profondeur de le forêt. Juste lui.

« - AAAAAH !! SASUKE !!

- …

- …

- …

- Ben merde ! Déclara Sasuke. »

La plage était déserte à présent, et Sasuke resta en plan comme un imbécile.

--

Sasuke : …

Naruto : …

Auteuse : C'est le silence du respect ?

Naruto : De la connerie plutôt.

Auteuse : …mh, là on va dire que tu marques un point.

Sasuke : Je vais devoir le sauver je suis sûr !

Auteuse : Très perspicace.

Sasuke : A main nu , contre une tribus d'aborigène cannibale je suis sûr.

Auteuse : Ça t'en sais rien !

Chapitre 11 à venir….j'espère que vous n'avez pas trop eût peur XD …..merci d'avoir lu…Reviews ? X3


	11. Le grand chef

-1Titre : A.N.B.U.

Résumer : Pendant les vacances, on prend parfois un petit job pour gagner un peu d'argents, mais quand deux personnes qui ne se supportent pas font le même et que quelque chose d'imprévu arrive, ça fait du grabuge ! UA Sasu/Naru .

Disclaimer : Tout les personnages de cette fic appartiennent à Kishimoto. (S'il ils m'appartenaient …vaut mieux pas en fait.)

Genre : Policier (mafieux ?) / humoristique.

Mot de l'auteuse : Si il reste des fautes, désoler, la grammaire et moi on est fâché XD (OOC aussi, mais parfois c'est marrant nan ?) Et attachez bien vos ceintures ! (quoi ?)

Rating : M (Changement de Rating)

Warning : Shonen aï voir yaoi, les homophobes seront donc prévenus.

Pairing : Sasu/Naru (of course)

--

Merci à Ooku-chan, Yezel, Agirl, Malicia et Tsukiyo Haganemaru, Kira-chan, Bad-Naruko pour leur Reviews.  
--

Il avança, puis recula, avança encore. Sasuke restait sur le cul. Il hurla le nom de Naruto mais ce fût un silence qui lui répondit. Il donna un coup de pied dans le sable, ramassa ses cartes de crédits tombées, et s'élança dans cette espèce de jungle mit oasis qui semblait plus avoir sa place en Amazonie que sur cette île déserte.

Il parcourût la flore, cassant des brindilles en marchant dessus, s'éraflant les bras en frôlant les arbres, à la recherche du blond.

Le blond lui, avait été mit sur une grande chaise au milieu d'un cercle fait de poudre rouge qui sentait assez mauvais. On avait ficelé son corps mais on oublia un détail important :

« - Qu'est-ce que vous allez me faire bande de macaques ! S'exclama-t-il.

- Grrrr !

- Vous parlez pas japonais ? J'aurais du m'en douter…

- Grrrr !

- Vous comptez me manger ? Vous êtes des cannibales ?!

- Ah grrrr !

L'un d'eux s'approcha de lui et lui jeta une poudre blanche à la figure, après un quinte de toux le blond s'écria :

- AHH ! Au secours ! Ils sont en train de me balancer des choses douteuses dans la tête ! SASUKE !! VIENS ME SAUVER !!

Celui qui semblait être le chef, un grand homme brun avec des plumes sur la tête s'approcha de lui, il effectua une danse tout aussi douteuse que la poudre et il lui balança un saut d'eau presque gelé sur la tête. Naruto entrouvrit la bouche de terreur et de surprise.

- SASUKE !! Ils sont fous ! Ils savent pas danser et ils me balancent des sauts d'eaux !! AIDE MOI !! »

Naruto semblait être persuader que sa voix portait à travers l'épaisse végétation. Il décida de s'adresser au chef, bien que celui-ci ne parlait pas sa langue :

- Vous voulez vraiment pas me dire ce que vous comptez me faire ?

- Grrrr !

- Non mais ça je comprend pas ! Parlez en anglais au pire y'a une chance sur trois que je capte un mot !

- Grrrr !

- … C'est pas de l'anglais ça ! »

Le chef lui lança soudain une fine poudre blanche, puis une fine poudre noire dans la tête.

- Oh mon dieu ! Je sais je suis athée. SASUKE !! ILS BALANCENT LE SEL ET LE POIVRE ! ILS VONT ME BOUFFER !!

- Grrrr !

- Je pouvais pas être considéré comme une divinité venu d'ailleurs non ?

- Grrrr !

- Ben non hein, forcément. »

Sasuke lui se battait avec les plantes et les lianes qui s'accrochaient à lui. Sur la route il avait même hurler en voyant qu'un alligator avait traverser son chemin et que visiblement ici les hiboux sortaient le jour. Mais c'est quand il vit une épaisse fumé noire au loin qu'il se souvint que Naruto était -peut être- en danger de mort. Il s'élança avec la désespérance d'un Roméo allant sauver sa Juliette avant de perdre le peu de classe qu'il lui restait en se prenant les pieds dans une branche et en s'étalant au sol. Devant lui une chenille lui faisait des sourires.

Naruto lui, vu rouge quand on emmena au milieu du cercle un épais chaudron recouvert de paille sèche. En plus de mourir manger on comptait le cuisiner. Il saurait enfin ce que ça fait d'être une carotte dans un pot-au-feu. Son seul ennui sur le moment était « Est-ce qu'on allait touillé ? ».

Mais il comprit que ça allait être grave quand on le bougea de sa chaise pour le porter jusqu'au chaudron qu'il espérait « pas magique ».

« - SASUKE !! Cria il de toute sa voix. »

Le dit Sasuke se releva vite en entendant la voix de son ami et nouvel amant Naruto. Il courut aussi rapidement que possible, effectuant un jolie saut au dessus d'un ruisseau et atteint l'emplacement voulu. C'était une vrai cérémonie et on était en train de mettre son blond dans un gros chaudron. Quand celui-ci le vit il hurla :

« - FAIS QUELQUE CHOSE !!

- Attend ! Que…QUOI ?!

- FAIS COMME DANS MHHH ! (Sa tête fut immergé dans l'eau chaude.)

- COMME DANS QUOI ?

- COMME DANS MHHH !

- DANS QUOI ?!

- BATTLE ROYAL !! PREND UN TRUC AUTOUR DE TOI ET TUE LES TOUS !!

- Je vais pas tuer quelqu'un…déclara Sasuke en prenant un morceau de bois à ses pieds.

- C'EST MOI OU C'EST EUX ! S'exclama le pauvre Naruto à moitié noyer dans sa gamelle.

- …Je peux choisir, vraiment ?!

- SALAUD !! »

Sasuke après un sourire mal placé se glissa vers la gauche et assomma d'un coup plusieurs des aborigènes. Une fois devant le chef qui hurla à gorge déployé quelque chose que Sasuke ne comprenait pas et se fichait il sortie un couteau très pointu et le leva en direction du brun.

« - SASUKE ! S'écria Naruto en voyant le couteau.

- T'inquiète je gère…

- C'est pas pour ça ! Je crame !! Menti le blond en s'éventant avec sa main.

- Sors de là aussi ! S'exclama le brun en reculant subitement face à une attaque du grand chef.

- Sasuke !

- Ah, tu t'inquiètes un peu quand même, c'est rassurant…

- Sasuke… »

Le morceau de bois du brun fût casser en deux sous le choc d'un coup et Sasuke se retrouva avec le couteau sous la gorge sous les yeux écarquillés de Naruto. D'un geste rapide et précis il choppa le couteau à son adversaire et le menaça avec. Le grand chef s'effondra sur le sol et se recula en rampant. Sasuke d'un air menaçant donna un coup de tête vers la droite pour indiquer Naruto. Le grand chef demanda alors, d'après ce qui se passa ensuite, qu'on laisse partir le blond. Il sortie tremper et en sueur de son bocal géant, et Sasuke ne baissa pas sa garde pour autant :

« - Tu n'as rien ? Demanda-t-il à Naruto sans quitter le chef des yeux.

- Non, ça va…je me foutrais plus jamais de la tronche d'un légume dans sa marmitte…faut du courage.

- Crétin.

- Et toi Sasuke ? Tu n'es pas blessé ?

- Non, ça va.

- Pourtant tu as plein d'éraflures !

- C'est …rien, répondit Sasuke en se rappelant du fait que pas mal venait d'inattentions due à la panique.

- Mais…

- C'est rien je te dis, va te mettre à l'abris je te rejoins.

- Non je reste avec toi ! Hors de question que je reparte seul !

- Commence pas à faire un mélodrame, j'ai pas envie que tu vois ce qui va se passé c'est tout !

- Pourquoi ? Qu'Est-ce qui va se passé ?!

- Je vais tous les démolir ! Alors maintenant, va vers la plage !

- Non ! Tu vas rien démolir du tout ! Tu viens avec moi si tu veux que j'aille vers la plage !

Sasuke abaissa son couteau pour se tourner vers Naruto.

- Mais c'est pas vrai ! Ils ont mit quoi dans ton biberon quand t'étais bébé pour que tu sois aussi têtu !

- Du champagne en temps de fête mais rien d'autre !

- Et il me répond en plus !

- J'irais pas tout seul sur la plage. »

Ils se dévisagèrent un instant, et le grand chef en profita pour prendre un cailloux tranchant et foncer sur Sasuke, mais c'est le blond qui s'interposa devant lui pour prendre le coup à sa place.

« - NARUTO ! »

Le blond s'effondra à ses pieds dans un soupire et Sasuke planta sans hésitation le couteau toujours au creux de sa main dans la poitrine du grand chef, qui s'effondra à son tour. Sasuke prit Naruto dans ses bras et courut le plus vite possible vers la plage, sans poursuiveurs. Il déposa Naruto derrière un rocher et inspecta la blessure, relava subitement la tête, poussa un gros soupire et donna une grosse claque au blond.

« - Faire toute cette comédie pour ça ?! C'est une petite éraflure !

- Je testais ton amour ! Fit Naruto le sourire aux lèvres.

- T'es brûlant par contre…fit il en posant sa main sur son front, provocant une rougeur chez l'individu en face de lui.

- L'eau était brûlante aussi, fit Naruto le plus sérieux du monde en regardant Sasuke dans les yeux.

- Désoler je…

- Tu t'excuses pour le geste que tu viens d'avoir ? Pourquoi ? Demanda le blond en approchant son visage de celui du brun, les yeux mit clôt.

- Ah ah … j'imagine que c'est encore un de ces moments qui veulent dire « embrasse moi » non ?

- Gagné ! Fit le blond en posant ses lèvres sur celles du blond.

- Tu crois que c'est le moment ?

- Y'à pas d'heure pour ça…

- Pour un puceau tu es bien excité.

- La ferme. »

Naruto se calla dans ses bras, fronça les sourcils en regardant le large et continua :

« - Tu l'as tué ? Le chef bizarre ?!

- J'en doute pas, avec un couteau dans la poitrine…

- Je vois…tu disais pas… « Je tuerais pas quelqu'un !» fit Naruto en imitant exagérément sa voix.

- Il a voulu te faire du mal.

- Tu joue les amants protecteur maintenant ? C'est nouveau ?

- Pas tant que ça, fit le brun avec un sourire.

- On fait quoi maintenant ?

- On attend un bateau sans bouger d'ici, mieux vaut ne pas retourné dans la forêt.

- Et si il y a pas de bateau ?

- …commence pas à nous porter la poisse chéri !

- ….CHERI ?!

- Tu n'aimes pas ?

- ….Dans ta bouche ça fait presque rire !

- Merci, je dois le prendre comment ?

- Pourquoi tu te colles à moi là ?

- T'es tout chaud, moi j'ai froid.

- Tu sais qu'ils m'ont balancer des substances douteuses ?

- Ben je mourrais avec toi alors.

- SAUVE MOI PLUTOT ! Rien à faire de ton drame à l'eau de rose !

- Tu veux toujours que je te sauve, avoue tu aimes ça !

- ….Je veux un hôtel !

- Tu changes toujours de sujet…

- Je veux un hôtel avec un bon bain …froid !

- Tu vas chopé un rhume ! Je veux pas l'avoir aussi.

- « Tu mourras avec moi ».

- … »

Après plus de deux heures d'attente, un bateau au loin passa prés du rivage, Sasuke ne doutait pas du coffre de Naruto quand il voulait quelque chose mais il n'avait jamais entendu quelque un crier aussi fort, il du même se boucher les oreilles.

Le bateau d'ailleurs, reconnaissant l'état de « naufragé » de ces deux là fin les prendre à leur bord.

« - Tu vois ! On est vivant ! Pour la bonne santé on repassera mais c'est pas ça l'important ! S'exclama le blond en tournoyant sur le pont.

- Tu t'épuises jamais ?

- Quand je suis réveillé je suis réveillé ! Quand je dors je dors ! C'est-ce que Iruka me répétait ! Il disait que j'étais comme ça !

- Iruka ? C'est qui ?

- …Mon tuteur. Enfin…Mon ex tuteur.

- C'est plus ton tuteur ?

Naruto prit une mine nostalgique.

- Il est mort…dans un accident de voiture…

- Oh désoler.

Le blond prit ensuite un faux sourire.

- Oh tu sais…je commence à me dire que tout ceux qui compte pour moi vont partir avant moi…

- …Je compte pas pour toi j'espère ?

- Ah ah …j'ai peur tu sais…fit il mit souriant mit inquiet.

- Avec tout ce qui nous ait arrivé tu me sors que tu as peur que je meurs ? Alors que tu mets ma vie en danger toutes les demi heures ? S'exclama Sasuke et regardant l'eau défiler sur les flancs du bateau.

- Je crois que je t'aime…sincèrement je veux dire…je m'inquièterais pas si je t'aimais pas…donc…je crois que je t'aime…alors maintenant j'ai peur que tu meurs…c'est idiot hein ? Ça fait égoïste en plus.

Sasuke se releva pour observer le blond, un peu éblouit par la face qu'il avait, si peu habituelle et par sa déclaration et la suite de ses dires.

- …Non, je te comprends. On est un peu pareil…j'ai perdu ma famille, tu as perdu ta famille. Je n'ai pas eût d'autre être cher à perdre. Mais maintenant à force de traîner avec toi…je me dis …« Et si je le perdais lui aussi ? Qu'est-ce que je ferais ? » …j'ai eût beaucoup de mal à te faire confiance Naruto, je crois même que c'est toujours pas le cas, mais …je peux au moin te dire un truc, ça me ferait mal de te perdre aussi…je dois sans doute t'aimer moi aussi. »

Naruto ouvrit les yeux bien grands, montrant toute la couleur de ses deux perles azures, avant de se jeter dans les bras de Sasuke pour le plus intime des enlacements qu'il n'est jamais reçu.

--

Sasuke : Que c'est romantique.

Naruto : Que c'est stupide !

Auteuse : Que c'est dangereux pour toi d'ouvrir ta boite à camembert !

Naruto : Je m'en fou tu peux pas faire pire !

Auteuse : …Que tu dis ! Rien n'est impossible !

Sasuke : On va aller dans l'hôtel après ?

Auteuse : Serait temps que vous dépensiez votre argent non ?

Naruto : Ça veut dire quoi ça ?

Chapitre 12 à venir…J'espère que vous avez aimer, merci d'avoir lu…Reviews ? X3


	12. L'étudiante suicidaire

-1Titre : A.N.B.U.

Résumer : Pendant les vacances, on prend parfois un petit job pour gagner un peu d'argents, mais quand deux personnes qui ne se supportent pas font le même et que quelque chose d'imprévu arrive, ça fait du grabuge ! UA Sasu/Naru .

Disclaimer : Tout les personnages de cette fic appartiennent à Kishimoto. (S'il ils m'appartenaient …vaut mieux pas en fait.)

Genre : Policier (mafieux ?) / humoristique.

Mot de l'auteuse : Si il reste des fautes, désoler, la grammaire et moi on est fâché XD (OOC aussi, mais parfois c'est marrant nan ?) Et attachez bien vos ceintures ! (quoi ?)

Rating : M (Changement de Rating)

Warning : Shonen aï voir yaoi, les homophobes seront donc prévenus.

Pairing : Sasu/Naru (of course)

--

Merci à Ooku-chan, Yezel, Agirl, Malicia et Tsukiyo, Haganemaru, Kira-chan, Nairija, Hoshi-Uchiwa, Lenne26, et Niyu pour leur Reviews.  
--

Il ne fallut que quelques heures pour que Naruto et Sasuke puissent mettre le pied à terre, remerciant leur sauveurs dans un anglais défaillant. Le blond s'étira bien fort avant de remarquer qu'ils étaient dans une jolie petite ville dont le nom n'était inscrit nulle part. Mais dans ce port proche des maisons, il y avait des fleurs partout.

« - Jolie coin, on dirait un petit village ! S'exclama Naruto en regardant les maisons faites de pierre.

- Pourtant s'en est pas un, j'arrive à voir une autoroute au loin, répondit Sasuke en croisant les bras.

- Tu gâches tout.

- C'est comme ça.

Naruto émit un grand bâillement tout en recommençant à s'étirer.

- On devrait peut être trouver un hôtel pour se reposer non ? Demanda Sasuke en regardant du coin de l'œil le blond.

- Ouais, je suis fatigué. Dis Sasuke ?

- Quoi ?

- Tu veux bien me tenir la main ? On fait trop pas « couple » déjà alors faut aider un peu.

- …Au sujet de ça…

- Quoi je te plais pas ?

- Je ne sais pas…tu cours partout comme un singe, je te comprend qu'une fois sur deux et tu me fatigue.

- …

- Ah non pleure pas !

- Dis moi des qualités aussi alors !

- Heu…t'es beau, t'as une bouille trop mignonne, tu es en bonne santé…physique, j'adore quand tu danse, j'adore ton rire…être avec toi c'est plus amusant qu'être avec n'importe qui d'autre…tu n'es pas si ennuyant dans un certain sens parce que quand je suis avec toi j'oublie mes tendances suicidaires…

- T'as des tendances suicidaires…

- Toute ma famille est un peu morte et j'avais aucun but dans la vie.

- Et maintenant ?

- Maintenant t'es là…et j'ai l'argents.

- L'argents fait le bonheur.

- Amen.

- Je suis athée.

- Quand ça t'arrange. »

Naruto s'élança à cloche pied vers la petite ville et Sasuke après une inspiration et dans un levé de sourcils choppa sa main pour la caller dans la sienne sous le sourire du blond, qui déclara qu'ils faisaient un drôle de couple. « Unis dans les emmerdes et la richesse » avait il rajouter en montrant du doigt le panneau d'une sorte d'auberge. Ce n'était pas le grand luxe qu'ils voulaient, mais ça irait pour passé la nuit. Mais Naruto se stoppa net en voyant une autre enceigne.

« - Un cybercafé ! S'exclama-t-il en prenant la direction lâchant la main de Sasuke.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux aller sur le net maintenant ?

- Je veux acheter des choses.

- …Quoi comme chose ?

- Un bateau.

- Je donnerais mon bras droit que tu fonces sur ebay là.

- Comment tu sais ?

- Parce que si il y a quelqu'un qui achèterait un bateau sur ebay, c'est toi.

- …Hé Sasuke…commença le blond en s'installant devant un moniteur. Je comprend rien, c'est en français…

- Les emplacements n'ont pas changer non, tu devrais pouvoir t'en sortir.

Après quelques clics, ils durent comprendre que visiblement , non, ils n'allaient pas s'en sortir.

- Sasuke j'en ai marre !

- Mais quel chieur, c'est toi qui est venu ici.

- Je veux que tu me fasses un bisou.

- Who ! Quel spontanéité ! Je m'y habituerais jamais.

- Je veux aller dans l'hôtel maintenant !

- Je suis censé faire une liste et numéroté tes désirs un a un ?

- …Désoler. On va à l'hôtel cher Sasuke ?

- Si tu veux, monsieur le prince russe. »

Ils se dirigèrent alors vers la petite auberge sous les ricanements du blond qui s'exaltait de sa richesse. Il faisait une liste oral de tout ce qu'il allait s'acheter une fois en position de pouvoir acheter quelque chose. La langue était vraiment un barrage, et il n'avait toujours pas vu le moindre escargot dans son assiette. Quel tristesse.

La porte poussée ils entrèrent dans un décors comme sortie d'un film des années cinquante. Et Sasuke se dit qu'ils voudraient les mêmes lampes dans son futur et luxueux appartement. Il se demandait si il allait habiter avec Naruto. A priori oui, le blond ferait une scène si il disait non, de toute façon.

Ils demandèrent une chambre avec difficulté, bien que Sasuke parlait anglais, il était divertissant de voir le blond s'embêté avec les mots avec presque fierté, de plus il naissait sur ses joues une petite rougeur à croqué quand la gérante ne semblait pas comprendre. Le blond finit par lever les yeux au ciel, taper du pied, et fit un « un » avec son doigt, puis il montra avec ce même doigt lui et Sasuke, pour finalement pointé l'étage. La gérante comprit bien, puisqu'elle leur donna une chambre pour eux d'eux, à l'étage.

Naruto fit un hochement de tête, choppa la clé dans une démarche latéral et monta en s'accrochant à la rampe d'escalier. Il trouva leur numéro de chambre, il n'y en avait pas beaucoup, puis entra dedans avant de se jeter sur le lit.

« - C'est dommage que tout nos vêtements soit restés sur le bateau, fit il à l'adresse de Sasuke. Va falloir qu'on s'en rachète encore.

- Pitié, pas Channel.

- D'accord. »

Le brun alla ouvrir la fenêtre pour contempler la mer au loin. Puis il fit à Naruto :

« - J'ai un peu soif, je vais descendre demander un truc en bas, tu veux quelque chose ?

- Tu vas t'en sortir pour demander ?

- Je parle anglais couramment.

- QUOI ?! ET TU M'AS LAISSE ME DEBROUILLER COMME UN CON ?

- Du thé glacé tu dis ? Bien d'accord, je descend en chercher.

- NE M'IGNORE PAS ! Et j'en veux pas de ton thé !

- Tu veux quoi alors ?

Le blond sembla réfléchir une minute, son doigt sur son menton.

- Du sirop de menthe.

- Va pour un sirop de menthe alors, fit le brun en sortant, roulant des yeux. »

Naruto envoya un oreiller sur la porte, qui se referma à temps, puis fronça les sourcils pour finalement décider d'aller faire un tour sur le balcon. Il se pencha vers le vide et regarda avec le sourire une petite feuille coincé dans un pare brise. Il se rappela d'une anecdote alors qu'il était avec son tuteur Iruka. Celui-ci conduisait en temps de pluie et il avait déclaré tout haut qu'il allait mettre les essuies glaces. Naruto avait hurlé un grand « NON ! » et son tuteur trop surprit avait faillit dévier de la route. Après un petit « pourquoi ? », Naruto avait déclaré qu'une pub de quelque chose qu'il voulait était coincée dans un des essuies glaces, et que les démarrer la ferait s'envoler. Seulement il se rendit compte après que…à cause de la pluie, elle s'était déchirée en deux. Il avait pleuré, il était petit.

Ce soudain rappelle de son tuteur lui aurait presque fait monté les larmes si une voix n'avait pas attiré son attention sur le balcon d'à côté :

« - VOUS !! S'exclama une voix féminine.

- MOI ? Répondit Naruto en se désignant.

- VOUS ETES PARTI SANS PAYER !

- Quoi ? Et pourquoi vous parlez japonais ? Vous êtes japonaise ? En tout cas je sais pas de quoi vous parlez ! Fit Naruto en se reculant un peu de la présence féminine aux cheveux roses qui essayait de changer de balcon sans passé par la porte.

- Vous êtes PARTI sans payer ! Répéta-t-elle.

- Quand ?! Où ? Comment ?

- Pourquoi aussi ?

- Quand est-ce que je suis parti sans payer !

- 17 janvier 2006 ! Au café Sumire ! VOUS ETES PARTI SANS PAYER ! A 16h23 !

- SASUKE ! LA MAFIA !!

- Je suis pas de la mafia crétin ! Fit la jeune fille rose en sautant le peu d'espace qui séparait leurs balcons respectifs, Naruto se recula soudain.

- Je m'appelle Haruno Sakura, j'étais serveuse au café Sumire à Tokyo, et toi ! Je me souviens de ta tête, toi et tes potes débiles vous êtes partis sans payer l'addition ! Qui était lourde en plus ! J'étais dans votre fac ! Vous auriez pu être gentil ! Faire un geste ! Puis elle s'effondra soudain au sol en traçant un cercle avec son doigt avant de continuer :

- J'ai été viré, j'ai pas eu la bourse, j'ai du venir travailler en France chez ma tante…pour espérer payer mes études ….et là alors que j'allais voir une amie j'ai eut une crevaison ! Et j'ai eu tout juste assez d'argent pour me payer cette chambre de merde…ma vie est un enfer…tout ça à cause de toi.

Naruto fit une grimace avant d'ajouter :

- Le coup de la bourse c'est pas ma faute ! Et je te jure ne pas me souvenir d'être parti sans payer !

- C'est dieu qui t'as mit sur mon chemin ! Pour que je me venge ! S'exclama-t-elle en se relevant.

- …Je suis athée !

- Ta gueule !

- Dire que j'espérais être enfin tranquille avec Sasuke pour le connaître encore plus !! Ronchonna Naruto.

- Sasuke ? Uchiwa Sasuke ?

- Oh tu le connais ? C'est vrai qu'il était populaire à la fac !

- Pourquoi il est avec toi ?

- On a volé des millions à des mafieux, on est riche et à présent, on les fuit. On a déjà faillit mourir plein de fois ! S'exclama Naruto d'un ton détaché.

- …Tu te fou de ma gueule ? Pourquoi le grand Sasuke viendrait avec…

- Hé Naruto ? A qui tu parles ? Demanda Sasuke en entrant avec deux verres à la main.

- IL A DIT VRAI !! S'exclama Sakura en enjambant le balcon. Je vais mourir ici, ma vie n'a plus de sens à présent…

- NON ! NE TE JETTE PAS DU BALCON ! ON VA CROIRE QUE JE T'ES POUSSE ! S'exclama Naruto devant un Sasuke qui restait sur place observant la scène comme on est concentré sur une série téléviser. Sakura releva la tête et observa le blond dans les yeux, très proche de son visage et d'une voix effrayante elle déclara :

- Alors donne moi un peu de ton fric ! T'es riche non ?

- …Non meurs !

- JE LE CROIS PAS ! »

Une demi heure plus tard, alors que Sasuke donna un coup à Naruto et empêcha le suicide de la jeune fille pour ensuite lui donner un coup à elle aussi, ils sirotèrent tout trois leurs diverses boissons assis sur le lit. Naruto dût pour se faire pardonner, aller en chercher une pour Sakura.

« - Alors, vous êtes vraiment en fuite ? Bande de criminel, je vais vous dénoncez, déclara la rosée.

- Qu'Est-ce qu'elle est rancunière ! Pire que toi ! Fit le blond en désignant le brun.

- La ferme Naruto, tu es mal placé pour parler, on part pas sans payer, répliqua Sasuke.

- Mais je t'ai dis que je me souvenais pas avoir fait ça ! OH ! Je vais mettre fin à mes jours moi aussi ! Tu préfères la croire elle que moi ! Pleurnicha le blond.

- Je crois personne.

- Même pas moi et mes beaux yeux ? Demanda Sakura.

- Je préfères les yeux bleus, déclara Sasuke.

- Grrrrr !

- Yeah !!

- La ferme. »

Sur ce ils passèrent le reste de la soirée ensemble, et le dîner se termina sur :

« - Dis, tu veux venir avec nous ? Demanda Naruto.

- Quoi ?

- Quoi ? Demandèrent en cœur Sasuke et Sakura.

- Ben, pour me faire pardonner d'avoir apparemment gâcher ta vie même si j'en ai pas le souvenir.

- Il culpabilise ! Ça veut tout dire ! S'exclama Sakura.

- Mais…non…

- Seulement si vous retournez à Tokyo ! Déclara la rosée.

- Ah non ! Les mafieux nous attendent là bas visiblement.

- On change de pays alors ! Insista la rosée.

- Pourquoi ? C'est bien la France !

- Non, je veux aller aux states !

- Aux states ?

- Aux Etats-Unis crétin, Sasuke en évitant un coup de poing du blond.

- D'Après ce que vous m'avez raconter vous voulez un endroit pour dépenser votre fric non ? Ben, l'Amérique c'est l'idéal, et vous vous en sortirez mieux avec la langue, déclara Sakura.

- Va pour les États-Unis alors ! Tu crois qu'il y a autant de mac do qu'au japon ? Et la statue de la liberté elle a une glace dans la main ou une torche ?

- …

- Oui, je sais, c'est dur, déclara Sasuke à la rosée.

--

Naruto : Tu aimes voyagé hein ?

Auteuse : Non pas du tout.

Naruto : Hein mais…

Auteuse : Mais j'aime bien les fic où les gens voyages.

Sasuke : …Oh grande auteuse, essais de ne pas nous emmener dans des états où il y a encore la peine de mort.

Auteuse : Soit, ton vœux sera exaucé.

Naruto : Lui on l'écoute et moi on m'envoi chier !

Auteuse : Soit, ton vœux sera exaucé

Naruto : Mais NON MAIS…….C'était pas un vœu….

Chapitre 13 à venir…J'espère que vous avez aimez, un nouveau perso arrive, comme vous pouvez le constaté, mais ça ne va qu'augmenté la relation des deux loufoqueries ;p ….Merci d'avoir lu ! Reviews ? X3

Ps : Le dépucelage de Naru, il arrivera un jour, soyez patient.


	13. L'hyper stress

-1Titre : A.N.B.U.

Résumer : Pendant les vacances, on prend parfois un petit job pour gagner un peu d'argents, mais quand deux personnes qui ne se supportent pas font le même et que quelque chose d'imprévu arrive, ça fait du grabuge ! UA Sasu/Naru .

Disclaimer : Tout les personnages de cette fic appartiennent à Kishimoto. (S'il ils m'appartenaient …vaut mieux pas en fait.)

Genre : Policier (mafieux ?) / humoristique.

Mot de l'auteuse : Si il reste des fautes, désoler, la grammaire et moi on est fâché XD (OOC aussi, mais parfois c'est marrant nan ?) Et attachez bien vos ceintures ! (quoi ?)

Rating : M (Changement de Rating)

Warning : Shonen aï voir yaoi, les homophobes seront donc prévenus.

Pairing : Sasu/Naru (of course)

--

Merci à Ooku-chan, Yezel, Agirl, Tsukiyo, Deakyt', Une-fan-qui-passe-par-la, Nagareboshi94, et Niyu' pour leurs Reviews.

--

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, ils partirent pour l'aéroport le sourire présent que une lèvre sur deux. Sasuke tirait la tronche, Naruto souriait, Sakura tirait la tronche. Sasuke avait froncé les sourcils quand la rosés avait accepté de venir avec eux, parce qu'elle n'était pas censé aller voir une amie ? Elle avait eût une crevaison non ? A ça, la jeune fille avait juste répondu que l'amie de toute manière elle ne l'aimait pas, et que pour s'en sortir elle avait besoin de leur argent. Sasuke se doutait qu'elle ne venait que pour ça, mais le dire haut et fort quand même…

Ils achetèrent alors des billets pour Los angeles. Aucun d'eux n'avaient déjà mit les pieds là-bas, mais comme Sasuke parlait anglais couramment, ils ne se faisaient plus de soucis, au grand damne du brun qui ne pourrait plus écouter la prononciation magistrale du blond.

Arrivé dans l'avion, alors que Naruto avait insisté pour avoir le hublot, et Sasuke à côté de lui, Sakura se retrouvait donc à devoir observer la rangé du milieu où un bébé l'exaspérait déjà par ses pleures incessants.

« - Pourquoi ça pleure ?! Ça a à manger, à boire, ça dort tout le temps ! C'est choyé, c'est aimé, et ça trouve moyen de pleurer !! S'exclama la rosée.

- Ils n'ont pas d'autres moyens pour se faire comprendre Sakura, déclara Sasuke en lisant un prospectus.

- Même ! Il me casse les oreilles ! Je déteste les gosses !

- Mais l'autre soir tu nous as pas dit vouloir travailler dans la médecine ? Demanda Naruto en se penchant pour voir son visage.

- Dans la chirurgie esthétique ! Je veux pas faire pédiatre ! S'exclama-t-elle.

- ….Moi j'aime bien les gosses….c'est marrant, ça invente des mots et ils sont trop fort quand ils se mettent à rire fit Naruto sous un sourire attendrit de Sasuke.

- Où peut être que tu te reconnais en eux ! S'exclama la jeune fille en tournant ensuite violemment la tête, les sourcils froncés en direction du bébé.

- C'est pas moi qui a envie de tendre la peau de vielles mémés pour qu'elles paraissent plus jeune de dix ans alors qu'elles savent pertinemment que c'est finit pour elles ! S'exclama Naruto en levant la tête d'un air triomphant.

L'avion commença son décollage.

- Ah oui ? Tu le prend comme ça hein ? C'est pas moi qui suit partie en laissant un pauvre homme ficelé à une chaise !

- Tu lui as raconté ça aussi ? Demanda Sasuke.

- J'aime pas les vieux ! S'exclama Naruto.

- Moi j'adore les vieux et j'aime pas les gosses ! S'exclama la jeune fille.

- Moi j'adore les gosses !

- Bon c'est bientôt finit oui ? On décolle ! Déclara Sasuke.

- Oh non j'aime pas les décollages, fit Naruto en se collant à Sasuke.

- Trouillard ! S'exclama la rosée. Et pourquoi tu t'accroches à lui comme ça on croirait que vous êtes ensemble.

- …

- …

- Je vais vomir…

- T'es homophobe ? Demanda Naruto.

- Non, mais…toi et lui !

- Désoler de te le dire, mais ce genre d'expérience ça rapproche ! S'exclama le blond.

- C'est le cas de le dire, répondit le brun en sentant ses côtes comprimées sous les bras du blond. »

Le décollage se fit dans le bruit. L'atterrissage aussi. Il y eu même une dispute pour la récupération des valises, Sakura n'ayant jamais retrouver sa super mallette rose ultra pratique et fashion en velours.

C'est le visage marqué par la fatigue, qu'ils s'arrêtèrent devant un agence immobilière, regardant les maisons hors de prix pour des gens normaux qui leur faisaient de l'œil.

Ils décidèrent d'en acheter une, et pas une petite. Une semaine plus tard ils avaient dans les mains les clefs d'une gigantesque villa de rêve avec piscine et bais vitré à faire rougir de plaisir les vendeurs de rideaux. Seulement dans cette magnifique maison avec quatre salle de bain, une cuisine surdimensionné, trois étages et six chambres avec salle de sport et écran plasma même dans les toilettes il y avait un détail qui cassait tout :

« - C'est vide, remarqua Naruto.

- C'est le principe de l'aménagement, tu vois faut acheter les meubles, pour ensuite remplir la maison et en faire quelque chose d'habitable, expliqua Sasuke avec une pointe d'ironie.

- Prend moi pour un con.

- Je ne répondrais pas.

- Vous allez vraiment habiter ici tout les deux ? Demanda Sakura en voyant l'endroit. Vous ne disiez pas vouloir être discret ? Vous fondre dans la masse ?

- Si, mais il faut qu'on ait un endroit ou stocké tout le bazar qu'on va acheter et puis faut qu'on ait un endroit où dormir, on va pas passer notre vie dans les hôtels…j'apprendrais l'anglais à Naruto, expliqua Sasuke en s'appuyant contre un mur. Et toi, tu vas faire quoi ? Rajouta il.

- Moi ? Je vais prendre un peu de vos sous, vous me devez bien ça…et je vais me tirer loin de vous et de votre mafia ! Ils vont faire exploser votre appart quand ils vont vous retrouver vous aller voir.

- Merci de ta compassion, fit Naruto en tripotant la seule chose qu'il y avait déjà, les écrans plasma dans les murs.

- Je dis juste la vérité, d'après ce que vous m'avez raconter vous êtes dans une merde noire les garçons. Si cette « Shizune » vous retrouve à cette vitesse. Ce que je ne comprend pas, c'est comment elle a fait pour vous retrouvez en France, alors que vous veniez d'arriver. C'est théoriquement impossible, déclara Sakura en rejoignant Naruto dans son tripotage des boutons du téléviseur.

- On le sait, et on ne comprend pas non plus, fit le brun en regardant dehors. Je pense pas qu'on est un émetteur ou un truc du genre, sinon ils seraient déjà là…c'est pas impossible qu'ils nous trouvent si vite, ce qui est impossible c'est qu'ils se déplacent si vite.

- Shizune doit être un extra terrestre, déclara Naruto. Elle est la seule à venir.

- Et tu dis ça avec sérieux en plus, non s'en est pas un crétin, y'à pas d'extra terrestre ! S'exclama Sasuke en avançant vers eux. Et arrêtez de toucher à ça, vous allez le casser.

- Bon les mecs, je vais vous laissez, j'ai un truc à faire, fit Sakura en se dirigeant vers la porte.

- Ah oui ? Et quoi ? Je te trouve louche si tu veux mon avis, on pourrait se tirer avec le fric, et tu n'aurais pas ta part, part qu'on ne te doit absolument pas d'ailleurs, déclara Sasuke en la regardant méchamment

- …Je ne suis qu'une élève qui était dans votre fac, ne cherche pas trop loin.

- Alors dis moi où tu vas !

- …Non.

- …Heu…Sasuke…commença Naruto.

- Tu es qui exactement ? Naruto dit ne vraiment pas se souvenir d'être partit sans payer, il ne se souvient même pas du Sumire, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire débile ?

L'expression de la jeune fille changea.

- Tu n'es pas avec eux quand même ? Fit le brun.

- Tu deviens paranoïaque Sasuke, je ne suis qu'une élève qui était dans votre fac, et ce crétin est vraiment partie sans payer.

- C'est quand même un drôle de hasard…et on te donnera pas d'argents.

- …

- Mieux vaut que tu t'en ailles Sakura. Je ne te fais pas confiance.

- Je veux une part de cet argent ! Il m'a pourris ma vie ! Fit elle en désignant Naruto qui entrouvrit la bouche de dégoût.

- Dégage, ou dis moi où tu vas !

- Je vais rejoindre une amie ici ! J'ai des contacts partout ! Elle habite non loin d'ici ! Si tu ne me crois pas, viens avec moi !

- Elle s'appelle pas Shizune l'amie ?

- Pff, t'es paranoïaque ! Fit elle en claquant la porte, les laissant seuls. »

Sasuke tapa sur le mur et regarda Naruto qui l'observait inquiet.

« - Pourquoi tu t'es énervé sur elle soudainement ? Elle a juste dit qu'elle revenait…il n'y a pas de raison de douter d'elle…fit le blond.

- Pourquoi ? Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre toi ? Elle arrive, invente une histoire débile, et quand on lui dit qu'on a de la tune elle veut nous suivre.

- Elle veut peut être juste la tune, elle n'a sans doute rien à voir avec les mafieux.

- … »

Sasuke se laissa tomber par terre, son dos appuyé sur le mur. Naruto s'accroupit devant lui et le regarda dans les yeux.

« - Tu es stressé Sasuke, déclara-t-il. Tu devrais te détendre, on va pas être attaquer là tout de suite !

- …T'as raison, je me fais des films.

- Tu veux qu'on achète un frigidaire ? Au prochain coup je te propose un truc à boire…dans le frigo.

- Ah ah…pff…achète donc un pc plutôt, pour faire les achats, mieux vaut pas traîner dehors, on sera moin vu, c'est mieux.

- Je ne veux pas vivre cacher !

- On se protège, on vit pas cacher.

- …Ok…ben…viens avec moi alors, parce que je parle pas anglais. »

Ils partirent alors en direction d'un magasin d'informatique, quand il la vire. La rosée, elle discutait avec une jeune femme avec le visage voilé, qu'ils ne distinguèrent pas. Que faisait elle ici ? Elle ne devait pas voir d'amie ? Sasuke prit la main du blond et recula lentement pour se planquer au fond du magasin. « Ça me rappelle quelque chose ! » avait dit Naruto.

Ils observèrent l'échange au loin et leurs yeux s'écarquillèrent quand ils virent la jeune fille recevoir une valisette, qui contenait on ne sait quoi.

« - Je le savais ! S'exclama Sasuke.

- Mais Sasuke, ça veut rien dire ! Ça pourrait être n'importe quoi !

- Mais elle a mentit ! Elle disait aller avoir une amie.

- C'est peut être la madame voilé l'amie.

- Et le magasin c'est sa maison ?

- Tu marques un point, mais elles se sont peut être juste croisé ! Achetons le pc et rentrons ! »

Ce qu'ils firent, ils demanderaient des explications à Sakura à son retour. La longue après midi qu'ils passèrent consista uniquement à faire des achats sur Internet pour blinder leur maison de meubles en tout genre. Canapés, lits, cuisines, même les petits produits d'hygiènes ou du quotidien furent commander sur le web. Naruto avait déclaré que le livreur allait pas comprendre que toute sa livraison ne s'effectue que chez eux.

Sakura revint quelques heures plus tard, et elle fût incendier par un Sasuke sur les nerfs, finalement l'incident prit fin rapidement. Sasuke l'avait flanqué à la porte, sous la pluie, sans un centime, et tout ça sur le regard accusateur de Naruto envers Sasuke. Mais il oublia bien vite quand celui-ci lui déclara qu'il serait temps d'aller dormir.

Naruto avait rougit et demandé à Sasuke si il pouvait dormir dans sa chambre, parce qu'il n'aimait pas l'orage. Et Sasuke n'avait pas refusé…

--

Naruto : Je savais pas que tu étais suicidaire.

Auteuse : Pourquoi ?

Naruto : T'as vu comment tu as finis le chapitre ?

Auteuse : Ben vont pas se plaindre, le prochain chapitre va se passer uniquement dans l'appart…va se passé des choses…entre eux.

Naruto : L'art de parler subtilement.

Auteuse : Merci.

Naruto : Mais c'est trop rapide.

Auteuse : L'art de parler subtilement tu disais ? Vous allez tombé en love love oui.

Chapitre 14 à venir….J'espère que vous avez aimez, que vous n'allez pas me tuer pour une fin si sadique, et merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre assez ….j'ai pas de mot. Reviews ? X3 le côté sadomaso de l'auteur


	14. Demi

-1Titre : A.N.B.U.

Résumer : Pendant les vacances, on prend parfois un petit job pour gagner un peu d'argents, mais quand deux personnes qui ne se supportent pas font le même et que quelque chose d'imprévu arrive, ça fait du grabuge ! UA Sasu/Naru .

Disclaimer : Tout les personnages de cette fic appartiennent à Kishimoto. (S'ils m'appartenaient …vaut mieux pas en fait.)

Genre : Policier (mafieux ?) / humoristique.

Mot de l'auteuse : Si il reste des fautes, désoler, la grammaire et moi on est fâché XD (OOC aussi, mais parfois c'est marrant nan ?) Et attachez bien vos ceintures ! (quoi ?)

Rating : M (Changement de Rating)

Warning : Shonen aï voir yaoi, les homophobes seront donc prévenus.

Pairing : Sasu/Naru (of course)

--

Merci à Yezel, Agirl, Tsukiyo, Nagareboshi94, et Lenne26 pour leurs Reviews.

Je dédicace ce chapitre à Midona-Chan ! XP  
--

Ils se rendirent donc dans une des chambres et Sasuke chopa un petit sac bleu marine au passage.

La chambre était grande, elle était verte clair, le sol était recouvert d'un magnifique parquet vernis, mais elle était vide.

Naruto remarquant alors le problème du siècle en fit par à Sasuke :

« - Sasuke, c'est vide…on va dormir par terre ? Les meubles arrivent que demain.

- Imbécile, tu crois vraiment que je n'y avais pas pensé ? Répliqua Sasuke en lui mettant sous le nez le sac bleu qu'il avait prit.

- C'est le truc que tu as acheté avant qu'on rentre ? Tu peux me dire ce que c'est maintenant ? Demanda le blond en se penchant pour regarder sous le sac comme si une trappe secrète était caché en dessus. Sasuke posa le sac par terre et sortie son contenu qu'il étala au milieu de la pièce. C'était une grosse masse bleu marine. En voyant Naruto toujours perplexe il s'exclama :

- C'est un matelas gonflable !

- …Pourquoi il est pas gonfler alors ?

- Tu me voyais transporter un matelas gonflable gonflé en plein rue ?

- En effet…et tu as une pompe j'espère pour le gonflé ?

- Désoler, on peut pas penser à tout.

- …On va le gonfler avec ta bouche ?

- NOS bouches crétin, tu crois que je vais faire ça tout seul ? Tu dors aussi dessus non ?

Soudain un coup de tonnerre retentit et Naruto se jeta sur Sasuke qui tomba sur le matelas dégonflé.

- AÏ ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?! S'exclama-t-il.

- J'ai peur de l'orage.

- T'étais obligé de faire un bon de deux mètres et me ratatiner au sol pour me le montrer ?

- Je contrôle pas !

- …Relève toi donc, dégonflé c'est pas agréable, je viens d'en faire l'expérience . »

Naruto se releva donc et ils tournèrent autour de la chose en se demandant où était le trou. Sasuke finit par mettre la main dessus et en prenant une grande inspiration il le mit à sa bouche. Au moment où il allait souffler un grand cri retentit dans la pièce.

« - AH ! SASUKE !

Il recracha tout son air, manquant de s'étouffer.

- Quoi ? Demanda-t-il sèchement.

- Le tonnerre on va le voir cette nuit ! Y'a pas de rideaux ! Et j'ai peur du tonnerre…comment on fait ?

- Tu veux dire « comment TU fais »…moi je m'en balance !

- Mais mais…

Sasuke crût qu'il allait perdre patience, et bizarrement non, il déclara juste avant que son cerveau n'analyse sa phrase :

- Tu n'auras qu'à te mettre dans mes bras comme ça tu le verras pas le tonnerre.

Naruto entrouvrit légèrement la bouche et Sasuke stoppa son geste pour ensuite haussé les épaules.

- Ben quoi ? Après tout on est censé être ensemble non ? Tu te souviens sur le bateau ? Fit Sasuke.

- …oui…mais…tu ne m'aimes pas vraiment non ?

- Je sais pas…je dirais, qu'en fait je ne te connais pas assez…même si je sais beaucoup de chose…je connais plus tes mauvais côtés que tes bons, et ça c'est plutôt embêtant tu ne crois pas ?

- Je pourrais te dire la même chose.

- Alors montre moi qui tu es vraiment, Uzumaki ! Fais moi t'aimer si t'en a tant envie ! Je ne te repousserais pas, trop mignon.

Naruto sentit ses joues rougirent.

- Mais je …ne ! ….Je ne ….

- Tu ne quoi ?

- J'en ai pas « tant envie » …c'est juste que…avec toi je suis bien…et tu es bien avec moi non ? Tu m'as dit que j'effaçais tes tendances suicidaires, c'est bien que j'apporte un truc à ta vie non ?

- Je ne t'ai pas dit le contraire Naru, c'est pour ça que je ne te repousserais pas.

Le blond frémit à l'appellation.

- « Naru » ?

- Tu n'aimes pas ? Fit innocemment Sasuke en reprenant l'embouchure du matelas gonflable pour essayer de le gonfler dans une tentative désespérée avant d'être à nouveau couper royalement. Cette fois ci il s'étouffa carrément :

- Si j'aime bien…Sasuke…Sasu ? Ou juste Uke ! S'exclama le blond.

- KOF KOF ! Alors là tu rêves ! Jamais je ne serais Uke ! Je porte mal mon nom de ce côté-là !

- …Je suis intimidé d'un coup.

- Tu devrais pas, je te forcerais à rien.

- ….MHHH….Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette conversation ! Fit le blond en se retrounant, trop rouge pour faire face au brun.

- C'est toi qui à lancer le sujet ! Bon maintenant arrête de m'interrompre, ou je vais mourir à cause d'un matelas gonflable, c'est pas très classe.

- Ok ! »

Le blond s'assis à côté de Sasuke et il le regarda faire. Sasuke porta l'embouchure à ses lèvres et commença à gonflé. Pendant ce temps Naruto ne faisait que l'observer en silence, c'était rare.

Au bout d'un moment le brun n'eût plus d'air et le blond eût alors une idée. Il aspira une grande gorgé d'air et colla sa bouche contre celle de Sasuke pour lui passer. Celui-ci fût surprit mais regagna tout de suite des couleurs…pas forcément ses couleurs habituelles.

« - Qu'est-ce que…

- Je te donne de l'air, fit Naruto avec un grand sourire provocateur, je n'ai pas envie de le gonflé, alors je t'aide à ma façon.

- Je vois, fit Sasuke avec le regard et le sourire en coin. Il était plutôt agréablement surprit. »

Sasuke reprit sa besogne, et au manque d'air Naruto réitéra son geste. L'action se refit plusieurs fois. A chaque fois plus sensuellement. La quatrième fois de ce petit jeu Naruto avait même donné un peu plus que de l'air à Sasuke. Vers la sixième fois c'était Sasuke qui avait embrassé un peu plus que la bouche du blond.

Au bout d'une dizaine de fois tout deux avaient oubliés le principe de départ pour ne faire que s'embrasser. Sasuke passa ses bras autour du blond pour les caler derrière son dos et les descendre si besoin. Naruto avait quand à lui accrocher ses frêles petits bras aux épaules du brun qui décida de le basculé en arrière pour s'attaquer à son cou.

« - Mhh…Sasu..ke, murmura le blond les yeux fermés.

- Mh ?

Naruto eût un petit rire.

- Rien, j'avais envie de dire ton prénom.

Sasuke sourit dans son cou et passa une main sous le pull du blond, pour aller caresser son torse, jouant avec ses perles rosés. Un gémissement du blond le ramena à la réalité une seconde, et pendant cette seconde il plongea son regard dans celui azur de son partenaire. Il paraissait anxieux de ce qui pourrait arriver ensuite, mais il ne paraissait pas détester ça. Il lui fit un baiser sur le front et reprit possession de ses lèvres, cherchant toujours à lui prodigué le plus de sensations possible. Sa première fois à lui, n'avait pas été super, et il ne voulait pas que ce soit la même chose pour le blond. Si jamais ils faisaient quoi que ce soit ce soir là bien entendu.

Le blond passa une main sur le visage du brun, comme pour en apprendre la forme, et c'est un sourire amusé qui lui répondit. Le blond enleva son pull lui-même avec une bouille intentiné provocatrice. Ce n'était pas parce qu'on était puceau qu'on était pas hot, et le brun le remarqua bien. Une sensualité dont il n'avait pas l'habitude se dégageait du blond, attisant son désir et sa curiosité d'en connaître plus.

Ils se jaugèrent des yeux une secondes et Sasuke retira sa propre chemise, l'imitant. Puis le brun, toujours à califourchon sur le blond, décida de recommencer à passer à l'action. Il embrassa Naruto à pleine bouche, dans un geste sauvage mais sans être violent. Il parcourut son corps de ses mains pâles et connaisseuses jusqu'à descendre vers son jean, dont il déboutonna un bouton. Le regard du blond changea quelque peu et pour ne pas aller trop vite le brun remonta.

Il lui léchouilla le ventre, happant sa peau, créant parfois des chatouilles qui faisaient sourire le blond.

Il remonta pour repasser une nouvelle fois sur son torse, dévora son coup, puis voyant que Naruto s'accrochait pas mal à lui jusqu'à presque se redresser, le brun passa sa main sur son intimité pour y descendre la fermeture éclair qu'il avait abandonné précédemment. Naruto avait peur, mais il se laissa faire. Sasuke savait ce qu'il faisait et il essayait de ne pas le brusqué. Il descendit lentement le boxer du blond laissant découvrir son organe dressé. Sasuke se passa dans un geste très peu discret la langue sur les lèvres, geste que Naruto remarqua bien évidemment. Il eût une certaine appréhension pour la suite.

Sasuke fit descendre le jean sur les jambes du blond, ainsi que le boxer pour l'enlever complètement. Il força ensuite Naruto à se rallonger et il commença à donner des petits coups de langue sur l'intimité du blond, qui, restant quand même lui-même ne pu s'empêcher même dans cette situation d'ouvrir sa bouche :

« - Je savais pas que ce genre de chose était comprit dans le forfait de « la première fois ». Phrase qui bloqua légèrement Sasuke qui ne pu que se mordre la lèvre. Hésitant à rire ou à donner un coup de points au blond . Il ne fit rien et continua juste son léchage sous les gémissements du blond.

Il ne s'attendait pas à une chose en tout cas, c'est que les gémissements de Naruto éveille chez lui autant de désir, il avait eût beaucoup de partenaires mais aucune ne l'avaient autant excité, même si c'était la première fois qu'il faisait ça à un homme. Une petite flamme s'alluma d'ailleurs en lui.

Il prit en bouche l'organe du blond qui poussa un gémissement plus puissant et commença un va et vient rapide. Il fallait attaquer raide, parce que si le blond lui plaisait il fallait qu'il en aille de même pour le contraire.

Naruto se laissait faire. Mordant ses lèvres, ne contrôlant pas les sons qui sortaient de sa bouche. Les sensations étaient nouvelles. Même si il passait parfois pour un pervers il ne s'était jamais vraiment masturbé, trop occupé à faire du sport ou délirer avec les copains. Les filles il était en âge de les aimer, mais il n'avait jamais eut de copine, et le fait que sa première soit un premier ne le gênait pas plus que ça. Peut être parce que c'était Sasuke.

- Sas….Sasu..ke ! Je tiens plus…si tu vois ce que je veux dire ! »

Naruto crût que le brun allait s'écarter mais il n'en fit rien. Alors le blond se laissa aller dans la bouche de son partenaire, qui loin de recracher avala tout, même devant le goût âpre de la chose qu'il découvrait. Il fallait qu'il lui montre que le uke ici, c'était pas lui.

Naruto plaça une main devant sa bouche, un peu gêné mais sans rien regretter. Puis les deux protagonistes se jaugèrent à nouveau des yeux. Le brun se recoucha sur Naruto et s'arrêta à deux millimètres de ses lèvres, sentant sa respiration haletante. Puis il défit lui-même le bouton de son jean ainsi que sa braguette, et Naruto sentit son cœur s'accéléré, un peu trop, un peu beaucoup trop même.

Il ne se sentait pas prêt, et ça il en était sûr. Voyant l'expression de Naruto, Sasuke s'arrêta une minute pour lui demander si ça allait, et Naruto répondit clairement avec sa langue de vipère que non, ça n'allait pas, et qu'il préférait vraiment qu'ils s'arrêtent là.

« - Je me sens pas prêt…Sasuke…est-ce …que…On peut attendre un peu…qu'on ait les meubles au moin ! Je veux pas faire ça par terre en plus et….je…y'a de l'orage…j'y ai pensé quand tu…enfin…mais…balbutia le blond en se tordant les mains et en évitant le regard de Sasuke. Mais celui-ci se montra plus compréhensif que prévu.

- Je comprend.

- Ha bon ?

- Comment ça « ah bon ? » Ça aurait été une fille d'un jour j'aurais sans doute tout fait pour lui donner du courage, qu'elle est pas peur et qu'on fasse ce que je voulais qu'on fasse mais…

- Mais ?

- Je sais pas…j'ai pas envie de te forcer toi…si t'es pas prêt, t'es pas prêt…j'attendrais.

- Merci Sasuke, fit le blond avec un sourire, en se relevant pour lui faire un chaste baiser sur la bouche.

- Ah ouais mais si tu commences à m'embrassé ça va revenir et là je te viole alors garde tes distances. »

Naruto ouvrit grand les yeux et s'éloigna à quelques mètres.

Avec une grande difficultés, ils finirent par réussir à gonflé le matelas, et ils se couchèrent. Le lendemain ils allaient le passer à bouger des meubles, car ils avaient payer des suppléments pour que ça arrive vite. Ils ne resteraient pas indéfiniment dans cette appartement.

--

Naruto : J'hésite à dire « sadique »…Sadique ?

Auteuse : …Non…comprend toi ! Tu as peur !

Naruto : J'ai peur de rien !

Auteuse : Dans cette fic si !

Sasuke : Je suis…frustré là…

Auteuse : Moi aussi…la prochaine c'est la bonne !

Naruto : On parle encore de moi comme d'un objet.

Chapitre 15 à venir ….j'espère que vous avez aimer et merci d'avoir lu ! Reviews ? X3 X3


	15. Action

-1

Titre : A.N.B.U.

Résumer : Pendant les vacances, on prend parfois un petit job pour gagner un peu d'argent, mais quand deux personnes qui ne se supportent pas font de même et que quelque chose d'imprévu arrive, ça fait du grabuge ! UA Sasu/Naru .

Disclaimer : Tout les personnages de cette fic appartiennent à Kishimoto. (Si ils m'appartenaient …vaut mieux pas en fait.)

Genre : Policier (mafieux ?) / humoristique.

Mot de l'auteuse : Si il reste des fautes, désolée, la grammaire et moi nous sommes fachés XD (OOC aussi, mais parfois c'est marrant nan ?) Et attachez bien vos ceintures ! (quoi ?)

Rating : M (changement de Rating)

Warning : Shonen aï voir yaoi, les homophobes seront donc prévenus.

Pairing : Sasu/Naru (of course)

--

Merci à Yezel, Agirl, Tsukiyo, Nagareboshi94, Firey3000, Midona-chan, Alisea, Hoshi-Uchiwa, et NoirCristal pour leurs Reviews.

Je dédicace encore un chapitre à Midona-chan d'ailleurs ! Et le prochain aussi ! (XD)

Et un colossal merci à Ooku-chan qui m'a corrigé ce chapitre ! ;p  
--

Le réveil se fit lent, tous les deux mirent bien une heure à se réveiller. La lumière était pourtant bien présente dans la chambre. Il semblait qu'une évidente feignantise avait pénétré le corps des deux jeunes hommes. Surtout pour l'un, qui d'une pose tue-l'amour dormait encore à point fermés, étalé comme un chat au soleil sur le corps de l'autre. Sasuke sentait des cheveux lui chatouiller le nez, et c'est ainsi qu'il fût extirpé de son sommeil. Il avait alors poussé sans état d'âme son crétin d'amant pour s'asseoir et regarder devant lui. Le soleil était déjà bien haut dans le ciel, quand il entendit la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentir.

Il se leva avec difficulté, butant dans le corps du blond qui poussa un grognement en ouvrant les yeux.

Sasuke avança jusqu'à la porte, toujours somnolant, et d'un geste il recouvrit son corps de sa veste avant d'ouvrir la porte, s'attendant au livreur, qui devait leur livrer les meubles. Mais il en était tout autre.

« - …Bonjour le môme, s'exclama une voix féminine avant de pointer une arme sur lui.

- …Comment ?

- On vous à retrouvé... Je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué mais….QUAND ON EST POURSUIVIT PAR LA MAFIA ON MET PAS SON NOM SUR LA BOITE AUX LETTRES ! s'écria Shizune en avançant pour faire rentrer Sasuke chez lui. Elle était seule, bizarrement.

Le blond arriva en panique, ayant reconnu la voix, mais il se stoppa en voyant Sasuke menacé du revolver.

- Le chef en à plus qu'assez, ce n'est qu'une histoire de fierté, ces millions on s'en fiche, on a bien plus, mais vous nous avez tournés en bourrique en partant avec ces valises, déclara Shizune. Je vais vous tuer maintenant, parce que y'en a marre.

- Madame Shizune ? Mais…vous êtes différente !

Elle tira en l'air.

- EN QUOI ? Et c'est mademoiselle, si tu ne le retiens pas je te le taillade sur les fesses avant de te foutre une balle dedans.

- Mon dieu…JE SAIS…je suis athée, mais tu me laisses tranquille Sasuke !

Est-ce vraiment le moment, elle s'apprête à nous tuer, fit le brun en le regardant. Pourquoi tu as mis le nom sur la boite aux lettres.

- Et le livreur il nous trouve en sonnant aux portes ?

- Tu marques un point, mais regarde où on en est.

- FAITE PAS COMME SI J'ETAIS PAS LA ! s'exclama Shizune en tirant à nouveau en l'air puis en re-menaçant le brun avec fureur. Le chef se fout de moi ! Parce que je n'arrive pas vous tuer ! Je vais lui prouver le contraire ! rajouta-t-elle en s'approchant de Sasuke.

- Hé ! Hé ! On se calme ! Ne faites pas ça ! C'est pas bien de tuer les gens ! fit Naruto en tentant d'approcher.

- Qu'est-ce que j'en est à foutre, et t'approches pas !

Naruto leva les mains en l'air.

- D'accord, d'accord…mais une autre question, comment vous saviez qu'on était là ? demanda-t-il.

- Ah ah, la jeune fille aux cheveux roses à été très utile, je lui ai promis de l'argent en échange de votre planque, quand j'ai compris qu'elle vous connaissait, répondit Shizune.

- Sakura…la salope…

- …

- Maintenant si t'as rien d'autre à demander je vais vous tuer, fit Shizune en collant son arme sur la tempe de Sasuke, qui eût une sueur froide.

- Naruto, dégage, va t'en, fit il.

- Quoi ? Jamais ! C'est mal me connaître ! Quoi que tu dises je partirais pas !

- J'étais sûr que tu dirais ça…

- Ça va ? C'est finit les amours ?

En une fraction de secondes et un fracas d'épouvante, Naruto avait saisie l'ordinateur qui se trouvait prés de lui et l'avait balancé sur Shizune avant de prendre l'avant-bras de Sasuke et de partir. Mais la jeune femme se releva et les dépassa en se collant devant eux.

- Que ! Pourquoi y'a même pas de sang ?! Tu viens de te prendre un PC! s'exclama Naruto en regardant la jeune femme. Son regard changea quelque peu.

- …Pff, tu sais pas viser c'est tout.

- Mais ! Non ! J'ai vu ! Il t'a bien touché !

- La ferme sale gosse !

- …

- Pourquoi tu ne tires pas ? Demanda Sasuke.

- Quoi ? Fit elle.

- Sasuke ! A quoi tu joues ?!

- Elle ne tire pas, elle aurait pû depuis un moment, pourquoi tu ne tires pas Shizune ?

- Si c'est une forme de provocation le môme ça ne marche pas ! fit-elle l'arme tremblante.

Sasuke avança et elle recula, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

- Bouge pas !

Mais Sasuke continuait, et d'un mouvement il lui prit son arme et la pointa sur elle.

- Je t'avais dit de tirer tant que tu pouvais. »

Les yeux exorbités elle s'écroula au sol. Naruto la bouche entrouverte observait Sasuke comme si c'était un dangereux criminel échappé de prison.

Un coup de feu retentit, le blond poussa un cri et Shizune s'étala complètement sur le sol. Mais pas dans une marre de sang sous l'œil suspicieux des deux garçons.

« - Sasuke ! Y'a pas de sang ! s'exclama-t-il.

- Que…Pourquoi ?! »

Il s'agenouillèrent à côté d'elle et Sasuke examina la blessure à son front. Il lui avait tiré une balle dans la tête. En effet, pas de sang, vraiment rien qu'un trou et une espèce de substance transparente et gluante, comme un liquide amniotique. C'était quoi cette femme ?

Quand soudain, plusieurs coups de feu similaire à une mitraillette retentirent dans la maison et la porte d'entrée sauta. Laissant découvrir de toute sa splendeur un homme aux longs cheveux noirs et au regard de serpent. Il avait le sourire aux lèvres et visiblement pas de bonne intention. Il parla d'un voix dérangeante :

« - Shizune…Je savais que cela arriverait, tu étais trop faible, je n'aurais pas dû tant investir en toi.

- C…chef ! »

Naruto et Sasuke se retournèrent en même temps, les yeux grands ouverts figés sur le visage de Shizune. Elle parlait encore ?!

« - Ton créateur m'avait bien dit que te donner une personnalité serait dangereux…il avait dit que tu pourrais avoir des sentiments humains au bout d'un moment…que cela pourrait t'empêcher d'accomplir tes missions malgré ta force…

- QUOI ?! Qu'est-ce que vous dites , je comprend rien ?! s'exclama Naruto en se relevant.

- Che…chef…Oro…chi…maru…murmurait la brune en sa direction.

- Shizune est un robot humanoïde crée dans le seul but de servir à notre organisation, déclara Orochimaru avec un sourire. Mais il semblerait qu'un robot ne puisse jamais égaler un humain, je ne t'ai donné que trop de chance Shizune.

- Mais ce n'est pas un robot ! Elle prenait de la crème pour pas vieillir ! S'exclama Naruto.

- Quoi ? demanda Oroshimaru en l'observant.

- A la superette ! Elle prenait de la crème pour pas vieillir !

- Oh j'oubliais, je n'ai pas dit qu'elle avait conscience de ce qu'elle était…elle ne doit pas le savoir puisqu'on ne lui a pas dit… ah ah. Elle a dû vouloir se rapprocher d'une humaine ne agissant comme tel. En attendant elle est terminé maintenant, Bye bye agent Shizune, tu coûtes trop cher. »

Il pressa la détente de sa mitraillette en la pointant et la rafale de balles fut si importante que son corps se déchira complètement laissant visible les nombreux circuits électriques.

Sasuke s'était jeté sur Naruto et l'avait couché sur lui, d'une manière protectrice. Quelques secondes plus tard, Orochimaru renifla d'un air dédaigneux et déclara :

« - Ça fait du bien, elle me tapait sur le système, mais quand même que deux gamins comme vous ai réussit à la battre…dites-moi vous deux, vous avez encore de l'argent ? Je ne pense pas, ça part vite les petits millions…j'ai une proposition à vous faire.

Naruto et Sasuke se relevèrent lentement, sous la poussière du bois explosé.

- Une proposition ? demanda Sasuke en tenant fermement le blond.

- Rejoignez nos rangs, je suis sûr que deux paumés comme vous n'ont rien de mieux à faire, et puis, vous fuyiez vite et vous vous défendez bien…vous pourriez être utile si vous suivez un entraînement et vous êtes jeunes.

Naruto ouvrit grand la bouche et Sasuke plissa les yeux sans être sûr de bien comprendre.

- JAMAIS ! s'exclama le blond.

- Oh, mais j'oubliais encore…Vous n'avez pas le choix.

Le chef des mafieux apposa son arme sur le front du blond qui murmura :

- Bon, d'accord, on vient, on vient. »

Ils n'avaient vraiment pas le choix, de toute façon.

On les fit embarquer dans une limousine noire et on continua de les menacer avec des armes. Quand un type aux gros sourcils et à la coupe au bol se retourna puis s'exclama :

« - Chef ! Qui c'est, chef ?!

- Du calme Lee, ce sont de nouvelles recrues.

- Qui va les former chef ?

- Bonne question…pourquoi pas toi ?

- Moi, chef ?

- Oui, toi Lee, avec l'aide de qui tu veux, je n'ai pas que ça à faire…

- Bien compris chef ! Ravis d'être votre instructeur, nouvelles recrues ! fit-il à l'adresse de Sasuke et Naruto. Le blond, lui, se collait à Sasuke et regardait tout comme si c'était un mauvais rêve.

- Ça va trop vite Sasuke…

- Je sais…

- Vous voulez qu'on ralentisse la voiture ? demanda Lee les yeux plein de compassion.

- JE PARLAIS PAS DE LA VOITURE ! s'exclama Naruto.

- Ah. »

Ils finirent par arriver devant un jet privé, et ils embarquèrent à nouveau pour un retour au Japon.

« - En quoi ça consiste vraiment votre heu…organisation ? Demanda Sasuke en regardant Orochimaru.

- Nous sommes des terroristes, des tueurs à gage, des voleurs, des tyrans, c'est un groupe dont le seul but est de contrôler la Terre ! s'exclama Lee à la place du chef.

- …Contrôler la Terre ?

- Oui enfin…vous savez….

- Et nous on va être entraînés à être quoi ? Demanda Naruto.

- Vous ? A tout. Vous allez devenir des pièces importantes du puzzle, et ne vous défilez pas ou on vous tue, déclara Orochimaru le regard sur le ciel. »

Naruto ne s'imaginait pas tueur à gage, pas voleur non plus encore moins tyran…mais terroriste…Il s'imagina entouré de grenades prêt à mourir avec ses bombes…Non, réflexion faite, pas terroriste non plus. Sasuke, lui, savait se battre, de par l'entraînement de son frère mais il ne voulait tuer personne si il n'y était pas obligé. Il ne voulait pas non plus « contrôler » le monde. Il voulait passer de bons moments avec le blond, et les voilà emportés comme une barque sans rames dans une nouvelle emmerde pleines d'inconnus. Ce Lee n'avait pas l'air méchant, mais il était avec les mafieux, c'était un ennemi. Mais Sasuke ne comptait pas jouer les terroristes, il allait les sortir de là, d'une façon ou d'une autre…au bout d'un moment.

--

Naruto : …Tu es folle.

Auteuse : Je sais.

Sasuke : Mais ça promet !

Naruto : Ne l'encourage pas !

Auteuse : Pauvre Shizune…

Naruto : C'était un robot ! Et puis ça meurt pas vraiment !

Auteuse : C'est pas faux.

Chapitre 16 à venir…Merci d'avoir lu, j'espère que vous voudrez lire la suite XD….Reviews ? X3


	16. Déclarations diverses

-1

Titre : A.N.B.U.

Résumer : Pendant les vacances, on prend parfois un petit job pour gagner un peu d'argent, mais quand deux personnes qui ne se supportent pas font le même et que quelque chose d'imprévu arrive, ça fait du grabuge ! UA Sasu/Naru .

Disclaimer : Tout les personnages de cette fic appartiennent à Kishimoto. (Si ils m'appartenaient …vaut mieux pas en fait.)

Genre : Policier (mafieux ?) / humoristique.

Mot de l'auteuse : Si il reste des fautes, désolée, la grammaire et moi nous sommes fâchés XD (OOC aussi, mais parfois c'est marrant nan ?) Et attachez bien vos ceintures ! (quoi ?)

Rating : M (Changement de Rating)

Warning : Shonen aï voir yaoi, les homophobes seront donc prévenus.

Pairing : Sasu/Naru (of course)

--

Merci à Yezel, Tsukiyo, Nagareboshi94 pour leurs reviews.

Un …merci de la taille de la planète à Ooku-chan (-sama) qui m'a corrigé ce chapitre (C'est assez puissant là ?)

Je dédicace ce chapitre à Midona-chan et Kasumi.

--

Ils arrivèrent enfin au QG. Un homme grand, avec un œil barré et la bouche masquée les attendait à l'entré du bâtiment. Orochimaru sortit en premier du jet, et c'est Lee et un de ses hommes qui firent sortir Sasuke et Naruto. Le chef, en passant devant l'homme à l'entrée, déclara :

« - Range moi ce livre Kakashi, tu as du boulot.

- Vraiment ? fit l'homme aux cheveux gris en regardant derrière son chef d'un air intéressé.

- C'est deux crétins pourraient faire de bons agents, je veux que tu leur apprennent à se servir d'une arme à feu, déclara Orochimaru en lui tapant sur l'épaule avant d'entrer dans l'immeuble. »

C'était un immeuble paumé au milieu de nul part, sur une montagne, semblable à une base militaire, et Naruto n'aimait pas du tout ça. Quand il posa le pied sur le sol, il eut l'impression qu'il n'allait plus jamais s'amuser, ce qui lui arracha une grimace assez impressionnante, tellement qu'elle capta l'attention de Lee.

« - Qui a-t-il nouvelle recrue ? Vous n'aimez pas la décoration ? Nous pouvons peut-être y faire quelque chose ! s'exclama-t-il le plus sérieusement du monde.

- Laisse tomber Lee, ces types se sont juste gouré d'endroit, le petit bassin c'est par là, déclara la voix d'un homme aux long cheveux noirs et au regard grisâtre qui pointait le vide du doigt. Sasuke lui envoya un regard froid qui aurait pu le faire reculer si il n'avait pas déjà tué autant. Naruto, lui, s'était contenté d'hausser les sourcils, si une autre réplique de ce genre sortait de la bouche de ce type il se ferait un plaisir de lui faire fermer.

- Voyons Neji, ce n'est pas une façon d'accueillir les nouveaux ça, fit Kakashi en se grattant la tête.

- T'es qui toi ? Demanda Sasuke.

Hyûga Neji, un des bras droit du chef, au fait, où est Shizune ?

- …C'est-à-dire, le chef à du en finir avec elle, agent Neji ! déclara Lee.

- Ah oui ? Il était temps, il me tapait sur le système ce robot…répondit Neji.

- Mais vous êtes des enfoirés ! s'exclama Naruto qui s'avança mais dont le bras fût retenu par Sasuke.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit le blond là ? demanda Neji d'un air dédaigneux.

- Rien du tout, répondit Sasuke à la place du blond qui le regarda sans comprendre ce soudain rabaissement. »

Neji renifla bruyamment et entra dans le bâtiment. Lee et Kakashi firent de même et demandèrent à Sasuke et Naruto d'entrer avec eux. Cependant, alors que Sasuke s'apprêtait à entrer dans le bâtiment, Naruto s'accrocha à lui par la taille.

« - Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas laisser répliquer ? demanda-t-il au brun qui se retourna face à lui et qui approcha son visage près du blond avant de répondre :

- Il était armé ce type, et si tu veux mon avis te foutre une balle dans le crâne ne l'aurait pas dérangé quoi qu'en dise Orochimaru…si tu veux rester en vie içi, mieux vaut que tu la fermes un peu, pour notre bien à tous les deux. On sortira d'içi, t'inquiète pas, en attendant faisons ce qu'ils veulent qu'on fasse, pour rester vivant. »

Le blond baissa les yeux et acquiesça, puis Sasuke lui fit une bise sur le front, geste auquel Naruto ne s'attendait pas et qui le fit rougir. Le brun se retourna ensuite et entra dans le bâtiment.

Tout était gris et sobre. Pas de couleurs flashies, pas de orange ni de jaune, tout semblait triste et de métal. Les murs étaient lisses et les couloires étroits. Naruto espérait ne pas avoir à vivre dans cette atmosphère trop longtemps. Lee les amena devant une chambre et leur demanda si ils en voulaient une chacun ou si ils voulaient rester ensemble. Naruto s'était empressé de demander à ce qu'ils soient ensemble, être seul dans cet endroit ne le rassurait pas du tout. L'homme à la coupe au bol avait haussé les sourcils mais d'un geste significatif puis il ouvrit la porte en leur expliquant qu'on viendrait les chercher à la première heure le lendemain matin pour débuter ce qu'il nomma avec fierté « l'entraînement intensif ! ». Naruto pour y répondre avait tiré la langue et Sasuke, lui, avait fait un doigt d'honneur. On ne se refaisait pas.

Lee avait fermé la porte et était parti d'un air énervé, laissant les deux protagonistes seuls à l'intérieur.

Naruto s'était assit sur le lit en grognant.

« - Non mais vraiment est-ce qu'on a des gueules de criminel ?! demanda-t-il au brun.

- …

- Pourquoi tu ne me répond pas ?

- Je préfère pas.

- Génial ! Non mais tu nous vois dans la mafia ? Qu'est-ce qu'on va devenir ?!

- Je t'ai dit que je nous ferais sortir d'içi non ? Alors c'est-ce que je vais faire, fit Sasuke.

Naruto enleva ses chaussures et rangea ses pieds sur le lit, puis il regarda une minute le sol avant de parler :

- Dis…Sasuke…

- Mh ?

- Shizune…tu ne l'as pas manqué hein ?

- …En effet, mais c'était nous ou elle.

- Depuis quand tu sais tirer ?

- C'est pas bien compliqué, répondit le brun en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

- Je ne me crois pas capable de tirer sur quelqu'un de sang froid…c'était quoi cette espèce de provocation que tu lui as faite ? Et si elle avait tiré ?

- Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ?

- Beaucoup !

- …vraiment ?

- Sasuke, tu es la personne la plus importante pour moi actuellement ! Je fais quoi si tu n'es plus là ?

- Tu retournes au Japon et reprend le cours de ta vie là où tu l'as laissé ? On doit être recherchés là-bas aussi…nos amis doivent se demander où nous sommes…

- Tu parles !

- Moi aussi je m'inquiète pour toi.

- …

- C'est pour ça, je ne veux pas que tu ouvres trop ta bouche…ils tireraient pas comme moi, eux, ils le ferait sans hésiter, et je te retourne ta question, sans toi moi je fais quoi ? Je me suicide comme prévu ? Alors fais attention à tes fesses, si tu meurs je meurs.

- …C'est une forme d'amour ?

- Sans doute. »

Naruto se pencha légèrement jusqu'à poser sa tête sur l'épaule de Sasuke. Le brun colla lui aussi sa tête à celle du blond, puis le blond eût un petit rire.

« - Je suis nostalgique du temps où je te piquais tes stylos et où je t'envoyais des savons dans la tête…dit-il.

- Ah, alors ce jour là tu avais vraiment fait exprès….

- Évidement, je ne suis pas si maladroit.

- Dit celui qui tombe toute les deux minutes…

- Hé ! »

Sans crier gare Sasuke plaqua ses lèvres sur celles du blond qui ferma les yeux au contact. Le brun approfondit rapidement le baiser en plaquant ses mains sur les hanches du blond. Puis au manque d'air il se recula et tout les deux se dévorèrent des yeux.

« - Je crois pas que ce soit le moment idéal…fit Naruto, même si son regard hurlait le contraire.

- Je crois aussi, fit Sasuke en passant ses mains sous le vêtement de Naruto, qui ferma les yeux et embrassa Sasuke.

- En effet…c'est pas le moment…

Le brun descendit et colla un suçon dans son cou avant de rajouter :

- Vraiment pas le moment…

- Tu te rend compte que nos gestes et nos paroles sont contradictoires ? demanda Naruto en se collant au brun.

- Complètement…répondit le brun. »

Quand soudain quelqu'un frappa à la porte assez violemment.Naruto et Sasuke se séparèrent et le brun alla ouvrir la porte quand un homme d'à peu prés la taille de Sasuke fit son apparition avec un faux sourire.

« - Puis-je entrer ? demanda le jeune homme.

- Non, répondit Sasuke sur le même ton.

- Je vois, mais je vais entrer quand même. »

Il passa devant Sasuke et entra dans la petite pièce grisâtre.

« - Je me nomme Sai, ce n'est pas souvent qu'il y a des nouveaux alors je voulais voir à quoi vous ressembliez par moi-même.

Son regard se posa sur Naruto et il s'illumina presque.

- Mon cœur est touché, ai-je croisé la perle rare ? J'en suis tout chamboulé, épousez-moi ! s'exclama-t-il en s'agenouillant devant Naruto qui ouvrit grand les yeux. Sasuke lui ouvrit grand la bouche.

- Heu…heu…heu…Sasuke je crois que j'ai un bug ! fit-il en relevant la tête vers le brun.

- Hé l'asticot là, le blond est à moi, déclara Sasuke.

- J'ai donc un rival ! s'exclama Sai en se retournant.

- Mais ! Tu peux pas m'aimer ! Tu viens de me rencontrer il y a quelques secondes ! s'exclama Naruto en le dévisageant.

- Le cœur à ses raisons que la raison ignore…je vous ferais mien ! Vous êtes magnifique ! Tenez pour vous cet humble dessin ! s'exclama Sai en se retournant vers le blond et en lui donnant le dessin magnifique d'un coucher de soleil.

- Whouaa !! s'exclama le blond.

- Naruto, ne te laisse pas corrompre par un morceau de papier !

- Vous dessinez bien !

- QUOI ?! s'exclama Sasuke.

- Mon cœur en est tout ému je vais verser des larmes, ne me complimenter pas de la sorte…demanda Sai.

- Tapette, répliqua Sasuke.

- Je je…je suis désolé mais je ne vous connais pas Sai ! Je ne peux pas vous épouser ! déclara Naruto d'un air gêné.

- Je vous comprend et je vous séduirais pour que vous soyez mien, je patienterais le temps qu'il faudra…

- Mais t'es bouché ?! Il est avec moi ! Dégage tes fesses de là le prince charmant ! s'exclama Sasuke en voulant le foutre dehors, mais un revolver vint s'apposé sur sa tempe.

- Dans ce cas il suffit du supprimer les obstacles, déclara Sai.

- SASUKE !

- Pose ça, fit Sasuke à l'adresse de Sai.

- Sai ! Si tu le tue jamais je t'épouserais ! s'exclama Naruto sous le regard choqué du brun…il y avait pensé à accepter ? Sai abaissa son arme et regarda Sasuke avec dégoût avant de sortir de la chambre et de les laisser seuls. Naruto se jeta presque sur Sasuke et celui-ci coller au mur demanda :

« - Quoi ?

- J'ai cru qu'il allait tirer !

- Oh, je suis trop imposant pour ça, se vanta le brun.

- En attendant il allait le faire ! Je veux pas te perdre ! Et c'est toi qui me disait de fermer ma bouche ?

- Oh ça va ! Tu aurais préféré que j'encourage votre mariage ?

- Non, en effet. Ah ah.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fais rire encore ?

- Le « Il est à moi ! » .

Sasuke eût une rougeur.

- C'est le cas non ? On est ensemble. C'est toi qui l'a voulu, répondit-il en tournant la tête. »

Naruto se dé-scratcha de son brun et ouvrit la porte.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Sasuke.

- On va pas rester là quand même, si ?

- Tu as raison… »

--

Naruto : Ah ah.

Sasuke : Ah ah.

Auteuse : Ah ah.

Sai : Vous vous foutez de mal gueule ?

All : AH AH !

Chapitre 17 à venir,merci d'avoir lu, j'espère que vous avez appréciez ! Reviews ? X3


	17. PAN !

-1

Titre : A.N.B.U.

Résumer : Pendant les vacances, on prend parfois un petit job pour gagner un peu d'argent, mais quand deux personnes qui ne se supportent pas font le même et que quelque chose d'imprévu arrive, ça fait du grabuge ! UA Sasu/Naru . 

Disclaimer : Tout les personnages de cette fic appartiennent à Kishimoto. (Si ils m'appartenaient …vaut mieux pas en fait.)

Genre : Policier (mafieux ?) / humoristique. 

Mot de l'auteuse : Si il reste des fautes, désolée, la grammaire et moi nous sommes fâchés XD (OOC aussi, mais parfois c'est marrant nan ?) Et attachez bien vos ceintures ! (quoi ?)

Rating : M (Changement de Rating) 

Warning : Shonen aï voir yaoi, les homophobes seront donc prévenus. 

Pairing : Sasu/Naru (of course) 

--

Merci à Yezel, Tsukiyo, Kasumi, Nagareboshi94, Kawu93, et Agirl pour leurs reviews.

Merci à Bad-Naruko qui m'a mise dans ses auteurs favoris et à Ooku-chan pour la correction du chapitre.

Pour répondre à Agirl, je n'ai pas fixé de limite sur le nombre de chapitre. Il peut y en avoir beaucoup. J'arrêterais quand je n'aurais plus d'idées pour eux. ;p ce qui n'est pas encore le cas du tout.

--

Ils sortirent donc de la petite chambre grisâtre, pour à nouveau se retrouver dans ces couloires étroits.

Quelqu'un passa au même moment en courant et bouscula le blond qui faillit s'effondrer au sol sous la violence du choc.

« - Ben je sens qu'on va s'en souvenir de cet endroit ! s'exclama-t-il. »

Ils continuèrent leur marche jusqu'à arriver à une sorte de grand salon collé à un réfectoire. La plupart des gens qu'ils avaient rencontré semblaient y prendre leur pose…c'était plus conviviale qu'on croyait à la mafia, la seule vraie différence avec les gens normaux c'était qu'ils posaient leur revolver sur la table au lieu de leur téléphone portable. Mais c'était un détail.

Naruto et Sasuke pénétrèrent donc à l'intérieur du grand réfectoire quand Kakashi se posa devant eux :

« - Je vous conseille pas de sortir…fit il.

- Pourquoi ? On risque de se faire descendre ? demanda Sasuke sur la défensive.

- Mh ? Non, mais vous allez être fatigué ! Je vous préviens l'entraînement va être rude.

- Pff.

- Je vous conseil d'accepter votre sort ! s'exclama Neji au loin. Si le chef vous à choisit vous êtes condamné à être à son service jusqu'à la fin de vos jours.

Naruto grimaça et Sasuke soupira encore avant de reposer le regard sur Kakashi qui semblait compatissant. Quand soudain Sai arriva avec un bouquet de fleurs géant qu'il força Naruto à prendre dans ses bras.

« - Heuu….

- Voici pour vous une preuve de mon amour colossal pour votre personne, je tiens à ce que vous les acceptiez, c'est un assortiment de fleurs cheres et rares ! s'exclama Sai en lui présentant le bouquet qui était tellement lourd qu'il peinait à le porter.

- Ouh ! T'es sur que c'est un assortiment que tu m'as sorti là ? T'as pas acheté la boutique plutôt ? demanda Naruto en fronçant les sourcils sous le poids .

- Tu crois que ce genre de chose est important pour Naruto ? demanda froidement Sasuke. Si tu veux lui faire plaisir il faut le sortir d'ici ! Il en a rien a foutre de tes fleurs !

- Sasuke…

- Non, il a pas l'air de comprendre un détail Naru. Tu es à moi non ? Ça lui sort par les yeux ? L'information est trop « colossal » ? s'énerva Sasuke.

- Si tu veux un duel je suis prêt, déclara Sai en sortant son arme.

- On veut pas de duel ! s'inquiéta Naruto en se plaçant entre les deux.

- Oh que si, terminons en maintenant tiens ! s'emporta Sasuke.

- Sasuke ! C'est toi qui m'a dit de ne pas attirer l'attention !

Le brun alla dire quelque chose mais il se retint puis poussa un soupir avant de regarder le sol. Il prit ensuite Naruto par la main et le guida un peu plus loin.

- Tu n'oses pas m'affronter ? demanda Sai.

- Ta gueule la tapette, je préfère l'écouter MOI.

- … »

Sai rangea son arme buta dans un chaise et s'assit plus loin. Naruto et Sasuke s'essayèrent eux, à une table au fond où quelqu'un derrière un journal prenait un café. La personne abaissa son journal et croisa le regard des deux protagonistes qui saluèrent la personne d'un geste de tête avant que celle-ci replonge dans son journal. Il ne fallut pas plus d'une seconde pour que la personne repose soudainement son journal en le déchirant presque pour dévisager le blond et le brun qui firent de même. La bouche grande ouverte.

« - HEEEE ?!

- AHHHHHH !

- NOOOOON ! »

Sakura, Naruto, et Sasuke.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Sakura en renversant son café.

- Pourquoi toi ! répondit le blond en se levant presque.

Les regards se tournèrent vers eux lentement.

- T'es vraiment une horreur Sakura, déclara Sasuke en hochant négativement la tête.

- QUE ! Mais tu aurais fait pareil que moi si tu savais combien elle m'a donné !

- Tu as osé nous mentir ? Demanda Naruto.

- Mais je vous mens depuis le début bande de quiche ! J'ai jamais été serveuse ! Je sais même pas si le café Sumire existe ! s'exclama-t-elle.

- …Tu étais à la mafia ? demanda Sasuke.

- Non, ils m'ont engagée après ça et vous ?

- Pareil.

- …

- Sai m'a offert des fleurs ! fit Naruto en posant le pot qui aurait fissurer la table si elle n'était pas de marbre.

- Putain ! Arrête je te vois même plus ! s'exclama la rosée en essayant de regarder à travers les feuilles.

- On peut dire qu'il voit les choses en grand.

- C'est pas un morceau de forêt qui va te faire tomber amoureux de lui…pff crétin, déclara Sasuke.

- Tu es jaloux Sasuke ? demanda Sakura.

- Ne change pas de sujet toi si dans deux minutes tu n'es pas partie je te tue, déclara le brun. »

Sakura se leva alors de table et courut vers la sortie.

« - Whoua, efficace ton regard meurtrier ! s'exclama Naruto en applaudissant. »

Après quelques minutes de silence où tout deux se demandaient ce qu'ils faisaient exactement assis sur cette banquette à attendre le lendemain, Naruto se mit à sourire débilement en observant la jungle sur la table puis tourna la tête vers Sasuke qui semblait bouder en fixant la table.

Il passa son bras au dessus de la banquette puis d'un geste très connu continua sa descente pour poser sa main sur l'épaule de Sasuke avant de serrer bien fort.

Le brun aurait entrouvert la bouche si il ne l'avait pas trop fait récemment.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il au blond.

- Alors comme ça tu es très jaloux de Sai ? demanda Naruto en souriant.

Le brun le regarda dans les yeux puis posa ses lèvres sur celle du blond.

- J'ai bien l'intention de finir ce qu'on a commencé l'autre fois dans l'appart, déclara Sasuke avec un sourire pervers. Naruto prit à son propre jeu le regarda de travers une minute avant se caller dans ses bras et de déclara fièrement :

- Si c'est toi je crois qu'en fait ça ne me pose pas de problème.

- Sérieux ?

- Ça veut pas dire « saute moi dessus ici et maintenant ! ».

Sasuke eût un faux rire puis il embrassa le front du blond avant de se relever et de déclarer que là, ils ne faisaient rien, et que c'étaient embêtant de perdre son temps. Il prit la main du blond qui faillit se rétamer en se levant de la banquette. Il se serait sans doute raccroché à Sasuke qui serait tombé lui aussi. Ils allaient être beau, les agents secrets.

Le brun se dirigea vers la sortie avec Naruto à sa suite quand Sai vint s'interposer avec un mauvais regard :

« - Quoi ? demanda froidement Sasuke en observant en coin l'arme dans la poche du mafieux.

- Ce n'est pas juste. On devrait pouvoir être avec la personne qu'on aime, déclara Sai.

- Oh mais c'est exactement ce qui se passe avec moi et Naru…répondit Sasuke avec un sourire sadique.

- Je ne suis pas d'accord pour votre relation.

- Mais ça je m'en tape figure toi.

- Si je ne peux pas l'avoir, tu ne l'auras pas non plus ! »

D'un geste, il sortie son arme et tira un coup de feu…sur le blond, qui sous la surprise poussa une exclamation avant de s'effondrer à terre tout juste retenu par le brun qui par réflexe s'était jeté sur Naruto.

« - AH ! hurla le blond en se tenant le ventre, endroit où Sai avait tiré.

- SALAUD ! s'écria Sasuke en posant sa main sur le ventre du blond.

- Sa..Sasuke ! se plaignit le blond sous la douleur. »

Le sang se répandait sur le sol à vitesse grand V, mais heureusement la lumière dans les yeux du blond ne semblait pas s'éteindre, même au seuil de la mort il paraissait juste très très énervé.

« - Mais faites quelque chose ! hurla Sasuke en appliquant un torchon qui se trouvait au self sur la blessure du blond. »

Alors une femme apparût parmi les convives qui regardaient la scène comme si elle était d'une étonnante banalité, si ces choses étaient courantes chez eux on se demandait la durée de vie d'un agent moyen. La femme s'approcha alors de Sai et lui flanqua une grosse gifle, qui le fit tomber à terre sous le choc. Elle se pencha ensuite sur Naruto qui avait perdu connaissance.

« - Naruto ! désespérait le brun.

- Chut, je m'appelle Tsunade, je vais l'aider, il faut que tu le portes à l'infirmerie. LEE ! Viens aider ! s'exclama-t-elle. »

L'homme à la coupe au bol se sortie alors de sa superbe conversation avec son idole Gaï, un des grands mafieux de la boîte et aida Sasuke à emmener le blond à l'infirmerie.

Tsunade lui avait dit que c'était courant, effectivement, qu'il ne fallait pas s'en faire, qu'elle le sauverait, que c'était son boulot. Mais Sasuke n'avait pas écouté la suite de son monologue.

Elle le cloîtra à la porte de son bloc opératoire en exigeant qu'il attende dehors. Ce qu'il fût obligé de faire.

Le seul mot qui venait dans sa bouche était « long ». Long, long, long ! C'était interminable ! Jamais Sasuke ne se rappelait avoir attendu comme ça. Une seconde semblait une minute et une minute une heure. Il s'inquiétait pour le blond et il ne le nierait à personne, pas même à lui. Lui, qui ne s'était jamais inquiété que pour sa famille, le voilà qu'il aurait pu sangloter si on lui disait que Naruto était mort. Ce crétin avait vraiment prit de l'ampleur dans sa vie, au point qu'il se disait qu'elle ne valait plus la peine d'être vécu si tout ceux qui faisait un tantinet battre son cœur lui était arraché avant l'heure.

Mais son calvaire finit au bout de trois heures. Tsunade sorti éreintée de son bloc opératoire personnel et enleva ses gants avant de les jeter dans une poubelle sous le teint blême de Sasuke qui s'empressa de se poster devant elle pour lui demander ce qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

« - Comment il va ?

- Ses jours ne sont pas en danger mais il ne pourra pas s'entraîner demain, tu vas devoir être tout seul gamin.

- Je suis pas « gamin » je suis Sasuke.

- Et bien veille sur lui Sasuke, je ne suis pas psychologue mais ce genre de chose laisse autant de trace là que là, dit elle en montrant systématiquement le cœur et la tête du brun qui fronça les sourcils.

Il n'a pas l'air d'être fait pour la mafia contrairement à toi…si tu veux qu'il reste en vie longtemps, je te conseille de bien veiller sur lui. Il a une belle gueule et cet endroit est rempli de tarés en manque. Ils bossent trop.

- Je veillerais sur lui.

- Est-ce que t'es amoureux ?

- Ça ne vous regarde pas.

Tsunade partie alors en ajoutant une chose :

- C'est dommage que vos deux vies soit ainsi gâchés en entrant dans ce monde de mafieux. La plupart finissent avec une balle dans le crâne qu'ils se sont donné eux-même…soyez fort, ne cherchez pas à partir, vous ne pourrez plus vous défaire de nous de toute façon. Orochimaru en à décidé ainsi. »

Elle laissa donc Sasuke seul avec un Naruto endormi. Celui-ci se jura que quoi qu'elle dise, ils s'enfuiraient tout les deux dès qu'ils le pourraient, et il ferait payer à Sai ce qu'il avait fait, autant qu'à Sakura.

--

Sasuke : Ça se complique !

Naruto : En effet !

Auteuse : On dirait que ça vous fait plaisir !

Sasuke : Non c'était un « ça se complique » négatif.

Naruto : Pareil.

Auteuse : Tu déconnes tu vas te retrouver seul avec lui prés d'un lit !

Sasuke : …

Naruto : Je démissionne.

Auteuse : T'es pas rémunéré de toute façon.

Naruto : Ne me le rappelle pas.


	18. Envie de s'en aller ?

-1Titre : A.N.B.U.

Résumer : Pendant les vacances, on prend parfois un petit job pour gagner un peu d'argent, mais quand deux personnes qui ne se supportent pas font le même et que quelque chose d'imprévu arrive, ça fait du grabuge ! UA Sasu/Naru .

Disclaimer : Tout les personnages de cette fic appartiennent à Kishimoto. (Si ils m'appartenaient …vaut mieux pas en fait.)

Genre : Policier (mafieux ?) / humoristique.

Mot de l'auteuse : Si il reste des fautes, désolée, la grammaire et moi nous sommes fâchés XD (OOC aussi, mais parfois c'est marrant nan ?) Et attachez bien vos ceintures ! (quoi ?)

Rating : M (Changement de Rating)

Warning : Shonen aï voir yaoi, les homophobes seront donc prévenus.

Pairing : Sasu/Naru (of course)

--

Merci à Yezel, Tsukiyo, Kasumi-Nyappy, Nagareboshi94, Mee, Cha-chaan, Hoshi-Uchiwa, Bad-Naruko et Agirl pour leurs Reviews !

Et re-merci à Kasumi pour m'avoir rajouter dans ses auteurs favoris.

Normalement je ne devais pas posté ce soir, mais vous m'avez motivée ! Donc voilà la suite que je délivre avec plaisir !

--

Sasuke entra dans la chambre où Naruto se reposait, et s'assit devant son lit. Il avait un masque à oxygène pour l'aider à respirer et d'épais bandages sur le ventre. Ça n'était pas beau à voir. Il donnait l'impression qu'il allait quitter ce monde d'une minute à l'autre même si Tsunade lui avait certifier le contraire. Sa poitrine se gonflait et se dégonflait lentement donnant à la scène une touche surnaturelle.

Il dormait bien en tout cas, se disait le brun en posant ses coudes sur les draps blancs. Naruto les yeux clos sembla lui répondre en émettant un petit ronflement, qui fit sourire en coin Sasuke.

Il passa une main dans les cheveux blonds et soyeux puis la descendit sur son visage. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait eût peur ! Mais des peurs comme ça étaient surprenantes, inimaginable. Son cœur n'avait fait qu'un bond dans sa poitrine quand le coup de feu était parti. Qu'aurait il fait si Naruto n'avait pas survécu à « cette chose courante » ? Pas grand-chose, il avait lentement apprit à aimer sa compagnie et il était hors de question que quelqu'un lui prenne son soleil. C'est pour cela qu'il se jura de venger ce crime, qu'il jugeait impardonnable quand on connaissait vraiment le blond. Bien sur, qu'à cause de son côté moulin à parole, imbécile et égoïste on voudrait s'en débarrasser c'était compréhensible, mais il ne fallait pas pour autant oublier toutes ses qualités.

Le blond émit soudain un grognement avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Son regard se porta devant lui puis instinctivement sur Sasuke qui l'observait. Puis il sentit le contact de cette main sur son visage qui n'avait pas bougé.

« - Sasuke, dit il à travers le masque.

- Je suis là. Ça te fait mal ?

- Non pas vraiment, je sens pas grand-chose là en fait. Où est Sai ?

- Loin d'ici, il ne te fera plus de mal.

- Il est complètement chtarbé hein ?

- Ouais.

- Ah , si j'ai mal !

- Ne bouge pas alors.

- Sasuke ?

- Oui ?

- J'ai cru que j'allais mourir !

- Moi aussi j'ai cru que t'allais mourir.

- Bonjour l'optimisme ! Si on est deux à laisser tomber dieu prendra pas la peine de me sauver ! Il se penchera même pas sur mon cas ! « Allez celui là il a aucune volonté ! »

- T'es vraiment sûr que t'es athée toi ?

- Non. Pas après ça.

- Je vois.

- Quand j'ai sentis la balle, j'ai cru que ma vie partait d'un coup, j'ai pensé très fort à quelqu'un à ce moment là.

- C'était qui ? Ton tuteur ?

- Non c'était toi !

- …Moi ? Demanda le brun avec un léger sourire.

- Oui toi, t'étais à côté, et je me disais que si vraiment c'était mon heure, je voulais voir ton visage encore une dernière fois.

- C'est sympa ce que tu me racontes là…je peux encrer plus de souvenirs en toi si tu veux.

- Oh ! Fais taire le pervers qui est en toi ! Ça gâche la magie du moment ! Manquait plus que les pétales de rose et la neige !

- Tu aimes la neige ?

- J'adore ! Mais j'ai pas eût l'occasion d'en voir beaucoup…

- Un jour je t'emmènerais toucher la plus belle des neiges ! Alors promet moi que jusque là tu te battras pour resté en vie.

- Quoi ? Tu crois que j'ai l'intention de me laisser crever comme une merde ? Hors de question mon cher ! Mes parents m'ont mit là et pour une raison ou une autre ils ont pas assumés alors maintenant que je suis là je reste ! S'exclama le blond en se levant à moitié avant de se recoucher dans un cri de douleur et de rajouter : Ouais, je suis là, mais …tout à l'heure.

Sasuke eût un sourire amusé puis se releva avant de dire à Naruto :

- Tout à l'heure, le type qui s'appelle Kakashi à dit que je devais être à la première heure sur leur espèce de terrain vert dehors, alors je vais te laisser te reposer…maintenant que je sais que tu vas bien.

- Non, reste avec moi !

- Tu veux que je dorme où ?

- Je te laisse ma place si il faut !

- Ne sois pas ridicule.

- Je veux pas que tu me laisses tout seul !

- Demain je devrais bien, j'ai pas envie de finir moi aussi avec une balle dans le ventre ou pire. Puis ça met aussi ta vie en danger si je ne les écoute pas.

- …Mais…

Sasuke poussa un soupire et devant la mine du blond déclara :

- D'accord…je vais dormir dans le fauteuil là ! Je vais te veillé comme un gosse !

- Je veux bien être un gosse si tu restes avec moi.

- Ça va, ça va, déclara Sasuke en prenant une couverture dans l'unique armoire de la pièce et de l'étaler sur le fauteuil de cuir brun prés du lit.

- …

- Quoi ?

- Y'a de la place ici, fit Naruto.

- T'as tout ton bazar médical et je vais pas te gêner alors que t'es blessé, répondit Sasuke. »

La nuit était tombé, et ils continuèrent de parler de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'endorment. Vers 5h00 le lendemain matin, Tsunade vint voir Naruto pour vérifier son état et en profita pour réveiller le brun, qui devait aller voir Kakashi et Lee.

Sasuke s'était réveillé sans difficulté, et avait aussitôt demander à Tsunade la raison de la mou sur son visage.

« - Il y a un problème ?

- Pas vraiment…il a un peu de fièvre, mais ça devrait passer…va vite voir l'agent Kakashi, sinon Orochimaru va se mettre en colère. Et je peux te jurer que peu importe que tu deviennes ami avec quelqu'un d'ici si il lui demande de te tuer il le fera, et sans hésitation, c'est comme ça que son ces gens là.

- Vous avez l'air différente, déclara Sasuke dans la pénombre.

- Je ne le suis pas. Tu te fais cette image parce que je soigne ton ami, mais c'est parce ce que Orochimaru me la demander. Bien sur, sur le moment je n'aurais pas pu le regarder mourir sans rien faire, je suis médecin quand même…

- C'est pour ça que je dis que vous êtes différente. Aucun autre ne s'est déplacé. Même ce Lee qui avait l'air plus sympathique que les autres n'a fait attention à nous qu'après que vous lui ayez fait la remarque.

- Ça c'est parce qu'il discutait avec l'agent Gaï. Il oubli tout le reste tant il est dans sa conversation avec lui. Gaï est son rêve en chaire et en os. Crois moi si il n'y avait pas eut Gaï pour monopolisé son attention, il aurait accourut pour vous aidez. Même si…il est de ceux qui vous tuerais si le chef le demandait. Il n'y a qu'une seul personne qui à déjà refuser quelque chose venant du chef ici.

- Et qui c'est ?

- L'agent Jiraya. C'est un vieux fou, une tête brûlé du troisième âge…il n'a jamais pu supporté le chef.

- Et cette personne pourrait nous aider à partir Naruto et moi ?

- Ni pense même pas ga…Sasuke. Vous vous feriez descendre tout les deux. Si le chef à épargner vos vies c'est pour votre capacité…surprenante à fuir et à se foutre du monde. Vous n'avez pas l'air de penser aux conséquences de vos actes et c'est-ce genre de personnes qu'il recherche en ce moment. Un peu de temps de ces agents ce n'est rien si vous devenez de puissants atouts. Vous êtes jeunes. C'est dommage.

- Vous répétez que c'est dommage mais vous ne nous aidez pas à fuir.

- Je ne peux pas désobéir à Orochimaru !

- Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il vous tuerait ? C'Est-ce genre de relation que vous aimez ?

- …Tu es trop jeune pour comprendre ce genre de chose, allez ! Va donc voir Kakashi ! Et plus vite que ça ou je t'en colle une entre les jambes et tu vas t'en rappeler ! »

Sasuke sous la menace consentit à aller vers ce terrain vert. Il traversa un couloir de verre avant de finir dans la grande court où l'agent l'attendait, un livre à la main. Sasuke même n'étant pas un grand expert en la matière ne pu que remarquer avec dégoût le genre d'ouvrage que c'était. Il lisait ça comme si de rien n'était ?! Visiblement.

Le brun s'avança devant lui, droit comme un piquet et il attendit. Ne voyant pas de réaction de la part de Kakashi il se décida à tousser un bon coup. L'homme ouvrit grand les yeux et planqua subitement son livre derrière lui en abordant un visage désolé et gêné. En fait non, il ne lisait pas comme si de rien était.

Le brun s'avança encore et dans une quinte de toux effroyable, Kakashi lui tendit une arme.

« - Tu sais te servir de ça je pense, y parait que t'as fait un trou dans la tête de Shizune ! Tu nous as bien rendu service en fait, il était temps. Ce robot devenait trop…humain, c'était dérangeant, et puis elle était soûlante ! S'exclama-t-il.

- Merci bien, je n'avais pas spécialement envie de la tuer, enfin…de la « déconnecter ».

- Ben, ne te bille pas, elle le méritait de toute façon, une vrai pouf.

- Oui, bon, on commence ? S'impatienta le brun qui avait une idée derrière la tête. Il voulait absolument tester, et vite, ses aptitudes au tire.

- Oui, y'a pas le feu.

- Ça c'est vous qui le dite.

- Bien, bien, viens par là, c'est impatient les jeunes ! »

Kakashi l'emmena sur le grand terrain où des cibles étaient posté au loin. Il lui mit des lunettes et un casque sur les oreilles, puis il lui dit de lui montrer ce qu'il savait faire.

« Ce qu'il savait faire » Sasuke allait le découvrir tout de suite !

Il appuya sur la gâchette en visant d'un coup sec. Apparemment il était doué. Les balles atteignirent toute la cible et certaines touchèrent le point noire au milieu.

Kakashi hocha positivement la tête, puis il appuya sur un bouton où l'inscription « ne pas appuyer » était inscrite. Soudain le terrain vibra, pour ne pas dire trembla, et un trou bien camouflé sous le gazon se libéra. Un espèce de gros appareil en sortie et Kakashi se mit au commande.

Sasuke regarda la chose de travers, revolver baisser, il l'aurait sans doute lâcher si son frère ne lui avait pas déjà parler des techniques d'entraînement de la mafia un jour.

Un espèce de canon géant se pointa devant loin, prêt à tirer, et Sasuke ne pu que reculer lentement avant de se mettre à courir quand soudain BOUM ! Le canon tira libérant une explosion qui étala le brun plusieurs mètres en avant, mais sans égratignures

« - C'est quoi ce délire ?! Hurla-t-il.

- Un délire ? Non c'est l'entraînement ! Répondit Kakashi en reprenant sa lecture perverse.

- Vous voulez rire ? Je dois éviter des obus ?!

- Théoriquement ce n'en sont pas c'est plutôt…

- ET LE FLINGUE ALORS ?! JE FAIS QUOI AVEC ?!

- Oh ben c'est bon ! Tu sais tirer ! Mais on nous avait rapporté que tu t'étais fais démolir la jambe par Shizune, donc ça veut dire que t'as du mal à éviter alors on va bosser la dessus !

- Mais comment vous savez ça ?! AHH! »

Sasuke plongea avec détermination pour éviter de mourir bêtement et quand il se releva il n'avait qu'un idée en tête : « PARTIR ! »

Il décida de mettre en place une lourde stratégie qui lui permettrait de fuir lui et Naruto. Si ils ne pouvaient pas partir discrètement, ils allaient laisser des traces ! Mais au moin ils partiraient…

Cependant ce que Sasuke ne savait pas c'est qu'une personne non attendu entrait au même moment dans la chambre de Naruto…

--

Naruto : Je dirais pas « sadique » ça devient banal.

Sasuke : …des obus ?

Auteuse : Pff, jeux d'enfants ça encore !

Naruto : …Non, vraiment je veux être payer pour tout ça ! Des indemnisations ! Sur le champ !

Auteuse : Rêve toujours !

Jiraya : Tu parles de moi et j'apparais même pas !

Auteuse : Patience !

Naruto : Et là il va m'arriver quoi ? Je vais me faire descendre ?

Auteuse : Y aurait plus d'histoire crétin !

Naruto : T'aime pas les death fic ?

Auteuse : NON !

Naruto : Houra !

Kakashi : J'ai l'air d'un gros pervers.

Lee : Et moi d'un fanatique.

Auteuse : Y'a que la vérité qui blesse !

Chapitre 19 à venir ….Merci d'avoir lu et j'espère que vous avez appréciez X3 ! Reviews ? X3


	19. Jiraya

Titre : A.N.B.U.

Résumer : Pendant les vacances, on prend parfois un petit job pour gagner un peu d'argent, mais quand deux personnes qui ne se supportent pas font le même et que quelque chose d'imprévu arrive, ça fait du grabuge ! UA Sasu/Naru .

Disclaimer : Tout les personnages de cette fic appartiennent à Kishimoto. (Si ils m'appartenaient …vaut mieux pas en fait.)

Genre : Policier (mafieux ?) / humoristique.

Mot de l'auteuse : Si il reste des fautes, désolée, la grammaire et moi nous sommes fâchés XD (OOC aussi, mais parfois c'est marrant nan ?) Et attachez bien vos ceintures ! (quoi ?)

Rating : M (Changement de Rating)

Warning : Shonen aï voir yaoi, les homophobes seront donc prévenus.

Pairing : Sasu/Naru (of course)

--

Merci à Yezel, Kasumi-Nyappy, Nagareboshi94, Mee, Hoshi-Uchiwa, Bad-Naruko, Tsukiyo, Kaylin-san et Agirl pour leurs Reviews !

Merci à Ooku-chan pour la correction des deux chapitres.

C'est une surprise aujourd'hui avec ces deux chapitres ;p .Voici donc ce dix-neuvième.

--

Naruto s'était réveillé depuis dix bonnes minutes dans sa chambre de repos. Il regardait le plafond et se demandait ce que faisait Sasuke. Quel genre d'entraînement il avait …comment il se sentait…il avait la vague impression qu'il ne se sentait pas bien. Mais ils n'étaient pas jumeaux et il espérait se tromper lourdement. Quoi que. Il eût une seconde la pensée que si lui il souffrait ben Sasuke devait aussi ! Mais il l'effaça, se rendant compte de l'égoïsme de la chose. Puis il ne voulait pas que Sasuke souffre au fond. Il l'aimait, et il pensait que c'était sincère. Ils se connaissaient depuis tellement longtemps, et cette aventure les avaient tellement rapproché, qu'il n'imaginait plus sa vie sans lui.

Sasuke était peut-être son âme sœur après tout, ils se supportaient tout les deux. Et c'était rare que quelqu'un supporte l'un deux.

Avec le recul il se disait qu'il regrettait de ne pas avoir eût tant de conversations avec le brun avant, parce que c'était là qu'ils avaient commencés à se connaître vraiment. A se plaire aussi.

Il arracha le masque à oxygène qu'il avait sur la bouche et respira un grand coup de lui-même. Il passa une main sur son ventre et sentit à nouveau les bandages, avec une grimace il se reporta une nouvelle fois sur le plafond. Jusqu'à ce qu'il entende la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir. Pas à volé, non, mais très lentement au contraire. Le grincement était angoissant et il se demandait qui venait le déranger. L'ombre était trop grande et trop épaisse pour être celle de Sasuke ou de Tsunade. Quand la personne entra d'un coup, Naruto se redressa dans son lit avec une douleur, il serra les dents et se recula le plus possible.

Un grand homme aux longs cheveux blanc et au gros grain de beauté moche sur le visage le regarda avec un sourire, les mains sur les hanches.

« - Vous êtes qui vous ?! demanda le blond.

- Jiraya.

- ….Ouais, mais encore ?

- Un des bras-droits d'Orochimaru. J'ai entendu qu'il y avait des nouveaux, c'est rare que ce serpent est des coups de cœur inopinés comme ça, je voulais voir à quoi vous ressembliez. On m'a dit que Sai t'avais tiré dessus, pas de bol hein, il abandonnera pas avant que tu sois mort ou à lui, gamin !  
- De un, je m'appelle Naruto, de deux, je serais jamais à Sai et je me ferais pas tuer par lui ! De trois, nous, des coups de cœurs ? J'ai plutôt l'impression qu'il veut nous tuer au boulot lentement pour se venger !

- Se venger ?

- Oui, on a piqué votre pognon que vous étiez venu chercher, et on est parti avec en vous laissant comme des cons !

- Et t'en est fier ?

- Aucun regret ! Ah si juste un, avoir rencontré Sai.

- Oui je vois, ben tu n'es pas le premier sur qui Sai a une passion magistrale, tous ceux pour qui il a eut le béguin sont mort ! Son surnom dans le métier c'est «la mante religieuse » !

- La vache !

- Non c'est une mante je te dis.

- Et vous, vous comptez faire quoi ?

- Moi ? Rien, j'ai juste envie de faire un peu chier Orochimaru, je l'aime pas vraiment.

- Vous êtes pas son bras-droit ?

- Il est droitier, disons que je suis son bras gauche, ah ah, on ne se supporte que pour nos forces.

- Et vous voulez l'emmerder ?

- Oui, tu veux sortir d'ici ?

- Sérieux vous me laissez sortir ?

- Oui mais sans ton copain alors.

- …Non !

- Ah je savais que c'était chiant les gamins. Je renonce à mon projet d'écrire sur eux.

- Vous écrivez ? Vous êtes pas mafieux ?

- Si, mais je publie aussi des livres cher ami, et je suis très doué !

- Vous avez un exemple de titre ? Avec Sasuke on s'amusait, enfin on essayait de se tuer dans la bibliothèque du lycée assez souvent. Du coup j'ai vu plein de titres, mais j'ai rien lu bien sur ! s'exclama Naruto.

- …Et bien j'ai écris « Le paradis du batifolage. », « La furie du batifolage. » … « La stratégie du batifolage. »

- …Non, jamais vu, j'avais au moins la classe de me planquer derrière les grands classiques.

- De toute façon ce ne sont pas des livres pour enfant !

- J'ai 18 ans !

- Pas au lycée !

- Au secours un vieux vient dans ma chambre, il me dit qu'il veut m'emmener dehors avec lui et il écrit des trucs louches interdit au moins de 18 ans. En plus c'est un mafieux et il fantasme sur les jeunes lycéens.

- Hé ! D'où tu la sors la dernière ?!

- SASUKE !! VIENS M'AIDE…MHHH !

Jiraya plaqua sa main sur la bouche du blond et déclara solennellement :

- Je ne fantasme pas sur les jeunes lycéens, jeune crétin ! J'aime les belles poitrines et les jolies fesses bien rondes, je les aime dans la vingtaine en plus, tu vois tu n'es pas mon genre.

- MHHH ! SASUKE !! C'EST UN PERVERS !! MHHH !

Jiraya replaça sa main sur la bouche du blond et répliqua :

- Ça ne te sert à rien d'hurler gamin il ne t'entend pas de là où il est !

- MHHHH !

- Quoi ?

- MHH MHHH MEUUUH MMHHHH !

- Je comprend pas ce que tu me dis !

- ENNNNN MHHH ! MH MHEUUU !

Jiraya enleva sa main et Naruto ne s'en étant pas rendu compte tout de suite vu qu'il avait fermé les yeux. Il s'écria :

- ENLEVE TA MAIN !!

- ELLE EST ENLEVEE, LÀ, MA MAIN !

- Ah oui, merci.

- Tu disais ?

- SASU….je plaisante.

- Fais gaffe gamin je vais pas te supporter longtemps.

- Ah, je vous retourne la menace. Je peux être très agressif quand je veux, déclara Naruto.

- Un petit gamin blond, puceau, blessé avec pour seuls atouts sa grande gueule et ses beaux yeux me menace ? Que j'ai peur !

- Hé mais comment vous savez que je suis pu….PERVERS !

- MAIS NE VA PAS T'IMAGINER DES CHOSES ! CA SE SENT C'EST TOUT !

- SASUKEEEE !!

- Je vais l'étriper ton Sasuke si tu continues à gueuler son prénom.

- …

- Bien. Parlons de choses plus sérieuses, je suis étonné que vous ayez survécu tout les deux avec la discrétion dont vous faites preuve, tout le monde est au courant de votre cas, et on est une très grande famille si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

- Ben je vous avouerais que je ne sais pas non plus, mais on est là et c'est ce qui compte, non en fait ce qui compte c'est qu'on va partir !

- AH AH AH ! Tu es sérieux gamin ?

- Ouais, on va vous planter là, hors de question que je devienne un mafieux.

- Tu n'as pas le choix, à moins que tu deviennes soudain un guerrier surpuissant ?

- Pourquoi un guerrier ? Tu peux combattre autrement qu'avec tes poings, ta mère ta pas appris ça ?

- …Ma pauvre mère est morte il y a bien longtemps.

- Ah c'est vrai que t'es vieux.

- C'est pas pour ça ! Et toi tes parents alors ? Ils ne t'ont pas appris à pas voler ?

- Ils sont mort il y a bien longtemps.

- … »

Jiraya poussa un soupir.

« - Écoute gamin, moi je m'en fiche de vous deux mais si vous mettez le bordel, Orochimaru va déverser sa mauvaise humeur sur moi, alors je veux bien vous aidez à dégager à une condition, déclara-t-il.

- Laquelle vieux pervers ?

- Que tu m'aides à écrire la suite de mon prochain livre : « Les risques du batifolage » ! Ce n'est pas de la prévention, ça raconte l'histoire d'une jeune femme qui se fait enlever et qui devient une prostituée, et elle tombe amoureuse de son proxénète !

- Vous vous foutez de ma gueule ?

- Mais non c'est très sérieux.

- Bon d'accord, mais faites-nous sortir de là ! Lui et moi ! »

Jiraya hocha la tête et d'un air satisfait il s'en alla, jubilant déjà de l'aide précieuse qu'allait lui donner « un jeune homme pur » pour ses écrits.

Sasuke, lui de son côté, courait.

Il courait même très vite. Il était poursuivit par une armée d'aiguilles acérées que Kakashi lui lançait avec sa machine. Jusque maintenant aucune ne l'avait touché, mais quand il lui envoya un autre obus il sentit son cœur manquer un battement.

« - MAIS VOUS VOULEZ ME TUER ?! hurla-t-il à Kakashi.

- Hein ? Ah désolé, je lisais mon livre.

- Au lieu de lire vos machins pornos regardez ce que vous faites !

- C'est une œuvre rare de l'agent Jiraya, je ne te permet pas !

- Quoi, parce que vous écrivez des bouquins aussi ?!

- Non juste lui, bon re-concentre toi. Page 72...Oh lala !

- RANGEZ CE BOUQUIN ! »

Et une nouvelle pluie d'obus s'abattit sur le terrain obligeant un Sasuke à bout de souffle à éviter encore. Son arme à la main, il tentait de tirer sur la machine mais sans grand succès. Au bout d'un moment, un projectile tapa même sur l'arme qui s'envola, arraché de sa main, plusieurs mètres plus loin.

Kakashi finit par descendre de sa machine et se posta devant Sasuke :

« - Bien, en fait ils se sont foutu de moi…tu sais pas mal éviter les balles et les projectiles.

- Vous tiriez des balles, à un moment donné ? J'ai rien vu ?

- Ah alors c'était des obus, voilà pourquoi ça faisait du bruit !

- …Vous n'avez pas levé les yeux de sur ce bouquin, avouez.

- Je l'avoue.

- Si je me suis prit une balle dans ce café avec Shizune c'était pour protéger Naruto.

- Je vois je vois. Bon et bien, tu vas continuer à apprendre à tirer alors.

- Je sais tirer, apprenez-moi autre chose.

- Où as-tu appris tout ça ?

- Mon grand frère était passionné par un monde comme le votre. Il m'a apprit plein de choses. Donc apprenez-moi des choses nouvelles !

- Moi je veux bien, mais qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? demanda l'homme en fermant son livre.

- …Dites-moi tout ce que vous savez sur les bombes, répondit Sasuke. »

Kakashi ouvrit grand les yeux et déclara que ce n'était pas son domaine les bombes et qu'à la limite il lui apprendrait comme les démarrer. Mais si il voulait vraiment savoir il fallait qu'il aille voir un dénommé Kabuto. Qui était aussi dans les préférés d'Orochimaru, et c'était sans doute l'homme qui lui était le plus fidèle. Sasuke hocha la tête et l'agent Kakashi lui dit que c'était tout pour aujourd'hui, qu'il voulait vraiment finir son livre. Sasuke alla donc prendre des nouvelles de Naruto avant de prendre une douche, parce qu'il était en sueur.

--

Naruto : Oh Sasuke en sueur !

Auteuse : Passerais-tu du mauvais côté de la force ?

Naruto : Non.

Auteuse : Suite explosive.

Naruto : C'est un sous entendu sexuel ?

Auteuse : Et pas que. C'est aussi un sous entendu explosif au sens propre.

Naruto : Ah ouais en gros tu comptes faire sauter tout les endroits où on met les pieds ?

Auteuse : Il a pas sauté le bateau !

Naruto : Ben non c'est sûr c'est nous qui avons sauté !

Chapitre 20 …Tout de suite ! Reviews ? X3


	20. Batifolage ?

-1Titre : A.N.B.U.

Résumer : Pendant les vacances, on prend parfois un petit job pour gagner un peu d'argent, mais quand deux personnes qui ne se supportent pas font le même et que quelque chose d'imprévu arrive, ça fait du grabuge ! UA Sasu/Naru .

Disclaimer : Tout les personnages de cette fic appartiennent à Kishimoto. (Si ils m'appartenaient …vaut mieux pas en fait.)

Genre : Policier (mafieux ?) / humoristique.

Mot de l'auteuse : Si il reste des fautes, désolée, la grammaire et moi nous sommes fâchés XD (OOC aussi, mais parfois c'est marrant nan ?) Et attachez bien vos ceintures ! (quoi ?)

Rating : M (Changement de Rating)

Warning : Shonen aï voir yaoi, les homophobes seront donc prévenus.

Pairing : Sasu/Naru (of course)

--

Donc voici le vingtième chapitre pas parce que j'ai mangé du lion mais parce que j'ai mangé une banane flambé. (Avec de la glace à la vanille dessus et des petites fraises à côté mhhh….désolée je sors du sujet.)

Suite direct donc :

--

Sasuke arpenta les couloirs grisâtres, se disant que son frère aurait sûrement aimé être à sa place, puis atteignis la chambre de Naruto. Il leva sa main pour toquer, mais après une seconde d'hésitation il entra sans frapper, faisant sursauter le blond qui regardait la télévision. (Qu'on lui avait installé sous ses grands cris de protestations parce qu'il s'ennuyait). Le brun s'assit sur le lit et d'un geste machinal il porta sa main sur le front de Naruto, pour ensuite porter sa main au sien. Il n'avait plus de fièvre. Naruto était plus costaud qu'il n'en avait l'air. Le blond justement ne paraissait que légèrement surpris du geste. Il pensait qu'ils se connaissaient suffisamment à présent pour avoir ce genre d'attention l'un à l'égard de l'autre. Il fit un petit sourire à Sasuke avant de lui demander :

« - Alors cet entraînement ?

- Fou. Kakashi est un adulte irresponsable, déclara Sasuke en enjambant le corps de Naruto de sorte à s'asseoir sur lui.

- Tu fais quoi là ? demanda le blond un peu gêné.

- Je me met sur toi, je ne touche pas ta blessure au moin ?

- N…Non.

- En gros c'était fatiguant, et mise à part éviter des obus je n'ai pas appris grand-chose.

- C'est le premier jour tu sais.

- Au fait, je pense que notre seul chance de partir d'içi, c'est de tout faire sauter. Kakashi m'a dit qu'un type qui s'appelle Kabuto s'y connaissait bien en bombe.

- Justement, au sujet de partir…

- Quoi ? demanda Sasuke en approchant son visage prés de celui du blond.

- Heu…Il y a …quelqu'un qui est venu me voir. Un vieux pervers qui s'appelle Jiraya.

- Jiraya ?! En effet, c'est un pervers, il ne t'as rien fait au moins ?

- Non, j'ai à présent la certitude qu'il préfère les femmes à forte poitrine. Mais…donc, on a fait une sorte de marché.

- T'as fait un marché avec un mafieux ?

- Oh mais c'est trois fois rien ! Et comment tu sais que Jiraya est un pervers ?

- L'agent Kakashi était obsédé par un de ses livres, et crois-moi d'après la couverture, c'était pas du Molière. Bon c'est quoi ce marché ?

- Il veut énerver Orochimaru, alors il a dit qu'il nous ferait sortir d'ici tout les deux en échange de quoi je dois l'aider à écrire son …énième bouquin sur le batifolage.

Sasuke se retint d'éclaté de rire.

- Et t'y connais quelque chose en batifolage ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire pervers en raprochant ses lèvres de celles de Naruto sans pour autant les toucher.

- Heu…je…commença Naruto en sentant le souffle du brun sur ses lèvres entrouvertes.

- T'es craquant quand t'es gêné, tu sais ? déclara Sasuke en le dévorant des yeux.

- T'es en sueur Sasuke, cassa le blond avec un sourire en coin.

- Ah ça, si un jour je suis comme ça parce que tu m'as excité reviens me parler, c'est l'entraînement.

- Au moins tu ne sens pas mauvais.

- Encore heureux, j'aurais pas fait ça sinon.

- Fais quoi ?

- Me mettre sur toi.

- Ah…hé mais ? D'où je ne peux pas t'exciter d'abord ? d'énerva Naruto.

- Ah ouais, tu crois que t'es si séduisant ?

- Parfaitement !

- Ben prouve le !

- Il t'as allumé Kakashi où quoi pour te mettre dans cet état ?

- Mais non crétin, c'est toi qui…

- Ah ! Alors tu vois que je t'excite !

- Pff en attendant tu es toujours passif.

- Tu voudrais que je devienne actif avec toi ?

- Ouais.

Naruto lui envoya son plus séduisant sourire avec une mine quasiment coquine et provocatrice.

- Si tu continue de me regarder comme ça dans deux minutes je me retiens plus.

- Ah ah…ben vas y, ne te retient pas-tu as l'air d'en avoir tellement envie. »

Le brun se jeta alors sur ses lèvres et ils échangèrent un baiser passionné, rendu par Naruto. Leurs langues s'entremêlèrent et Naruto passa ses bras dans le dos du brun, avec le souhait de le rapprocher encore plus. Sasuke passa ses mains sur le torse du blond et sur son visage, tandis que Naruto arpentait maintenant ses cheveux. Au manque d'air, les lèvres de Sasuke basculèrent sur le côté pour embrasser le cou du blond qui poussa un gémissement de plaisir. Sasuke continua sa course en remontant sur le visage du blond où il embrassa la mâchoire, puis la joue, l'oreille pour revenir dans sa bouche où Naruto lui rendit le baiser avec un sourire. Ils se séparèrent encore au manque d'air, et Sasuke lui déclara :

« - Alors ? Tu peux faire mieux ?

- Oh oh oh ! »

Naruto se redressa un peu , coucha Sasuke à l'autre bout du lit et se mit sur lui comme il l'avait fait, en faisant attention de ne pas se faire mal, et que rien ne touche trop sa blessure.

Il se plaça au dessus de Sasuke et lui mordilla la lèvre avant de l'embrasser pour de vrai.

Quand soudain quelqu'un entra dans la chambre en ouvrant la porte à volée ! Sasuke se redressa si vite qu'il donna un coup dans la tête de Naruto qui ne réprima pas un grand « AIE ! » avant de regarder qui venait de les déranger. Ce n'était d'autre que Sai ! Sai, qui dans un élan de jalousie, accourû jusqu'au lit pour aller donner un grand coup à Sasuke qui le para avec classe.

« - TOI ! s'exclama Naruto avant de se jeter sur l'homme au ventre à l'air en lui donnant des petits coups vifs et rapides. Je vais te tuer avant que tu ne me tue ! s'exclama le blond.

Jiraya entra ensuite à sa suite et les sépara.

« - Sai, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tsunade t'a dit de ne pas venir !

- Mais ils s'embrassaient ! En plus MON blond était au dessus ! s'exclama Sai.

- C'est MON blond, déclara Sasuke avant de poursuivre : Et ne t'avise plus de reposer une de tes sales pattes sur lui sinon je me ferais un plaisir de t'étrangler…non même sans ça je m'en ferais un plaisir !

- Allons du calme les jeunes ! s'exclama Jiraya. Alors comme ça tu n'es pas un jeune homme si pur que ça ? demanda-t-il à Naruto.

- FUCK ! J'en ai marre !! S'écria le blond avant de se tourner et de bouder.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cet affreux langage ?! demanda Jiraya.

- C'est le langage de l'ado qui boude ! répondit le blond.

- Tu as 18 ans maintenant ?

- Alors qu'est-ce que je fais ici ! Faites-nous sortir comme vous l'avez dit !

- Quoi ? Comment ça vous leur avez dit ça ? demanda Sai à Jiraya qui sans en avoir le choix, l'assomma d'un grand coup de poing.

- T'es idiot gamin !

- Je ne dis que la vérité ! Dépêchez vous !

- Mais ça se prépare des trucs comme ça ! En plus tu m'as pas aidé à écrire encore !

- Oh c'est pas vrai ! Bon ben je vous aide PENDANT que vous nous faites sortir !

- Cela semble difficile mais d'accord, déclara Jiraya. Suivez moi. »

Ils planquèrent le corps de Sai dans l'armoire et Sasuke aida Naruto à marcher.

Tout en marchant rapidement vers ce qui semblait être le grand terrain vert, Jiraya demanda :

« - Bon, pour mon livre, la jeune fille est kidnappé, et elle tombe amoureuse de son proxénète donc.

- C'est quoi leur noms ? demanda Naruto.

- Cindy et George.

- Geuh…déclara Sasuke. C'est moche.

- Et racontez-moi les relations des perso, en gros ! exigea Naruto en boitant.

- Cindy est amoureuse de George mais George aime Jennifer qui aime Sally qui aime Thomas qui aime Bastien ! Jennifer va essayer de tuer Thomas avec du poison parce que c'est l'obstacle à leur amour tandis que George est très ami avec Thomas il va essayer de le protéger, mais il aime Jennifer donc il est partagé dans ce dur choix. Bastien lui il est tombé amoureux de Cindy au premier regard Mais Cindy n'a pour seul amie que Barbara et elle aime George mais George ne l'aime pas il aime Jennifer, qui aime Sally. Mais Sally du coup va apprendre que Jennifer veut tuer Thomas parce que ça l'empêche d'être amie avec elle et du coup elle va aller voir Bastien pour lui demander de l'aide mais comme Barbara aime Bastien et que Bastien aime Cindy elle va tenter de tuer Cindy pour qu'elle puisse être avec Bastien et …

- STOP ! C'est quoi ces feux de l'amour ? demanda Sasuke. Ça me fait mal aux oreilles !

- Arrête, moi j'adore ça ! Et que va faire Cindy alors ? demanda Naruto les yeux pleins d'étoiles.

- Nan mais t'es sérieux là ? T'as compris un mot de ce qu'il a dit ? demanda Sasuke.

- Ben oui c'est simple. Cindy est amoureuse de George mais George…

- NON ! Ne le redite pas ! Aucun de vous deux ! Ça va me rendre fou ! déclara Sasuke. Bon on est sur le terrain ! Et maintenant ?!

- Maintenant il faut tuer tous les mecs là-bas. Je vais te donner du matériel Sasuke. Ah les jeunes, vous êtes tous si pressés…déclara Jiraya en allant prendre une caisse. »

Il ramena quelques armes comme deux mitraillettes et un bazooka. Naruto avait ensuite fait une remarque intelligente :

« - Mais ce ne sont pas vos amis ?

- Si, enfin non, enfin tu sais quand je t'ai dit qu'on était une grande famille c'était plus pour te montrer la taille, parce qu'on se supporte pas entre nous hein, bon, ça fera du ménage. Prenez ça vous deux, je prend le bazooka, répondit Jiraya. »

Il se plaça à une distance raisonnable du groupe de personne qui bouchait la sortie et tira.

Cela fit Boum.

Et les corps s'envolèrent presque un à un pour atterrirent plus loin voir beaucoup plus loin…pas toujours entier.

Sasuke et Naruto se regardèrent en même temps puis regardèrent leur armes avant de regarder devant eux. Sasuke crut bon de déclarer :

« - On se demande à quoi elles servent les mitraillettes.

- A rien, mais un mafieux sans classe c'est pas un mafieux, répondit Jiraya.

- Mais on est pas des mafieux ! s'énerva le blond. »

Toujours est-il que Jiraya les accompagna jusqu'à la sortie avant de demander à Naruto :

« - …Et la suite de mon livre ?

- Jennifer pète un câble et tue tout le monde ne laissant que George et Cindy qui peuvent se découvrir et s'aimer, répondit le blond.

- …On verra. Au fait, là vous sortez, mais Orochimaru va vous poursuivre hein vous le savez ça ? demanda Jiraya.

- …

- …

- Y a approximativement quatre chances sur cinq qu'on se revoit bientôt ! dit le vieux pervers la bouche en cœur…Allez les jeunes, courage ! »

Naruto pensa que ce n'était pas du tout une bonne technique d'encouragement et Sasuke se retourna sans regret jurant toujours de dégommer un jour Sai et Sakura.

Sous le couché de soleil…George et Cindy…Sasuke et Naruto ! se déplacèrent sans aucune classe vers le bout de la falaise quand Sasuke s'écria soudain :

« - …C'EST UNE FALAISE ! ON PART COMMENT ?! ON VOLE ?! »

--

Naruto : Je te sens fatiguée.

Auteuse : Non ça va.

Naruto : Si t'es toute crispée là.

Auteuse : Mais non.

Sasuke : Si t'es crispée là, je te jure.

Auteuse : C'est parce que je suis moi-même allergique aux feux de l'amour ! Alors en écrire un scénario !

Naruto :…non vraiment je songe à mettre fin à ma carrière de héro.

Auteuse : Mais non.

Chapitre 21 à venir….….Merci d'avoir lu et j'espère que vous avez appréciez X3 ! Reviews ? X3


	21. Flash back

-1Titre : A.N.B.U.

Résumer : Pendant les vacances, on prend parfois un petit job pour gagner un peu d'argent, mais quand deux personnes qui ne se supportent pas font le même et que quelque chose d'imprévu arrive, ça fait du grabuge ! UA Sasu/Naru .

Disclaimer : Tout les personnages de cette fic appartiennent à Kishimoto. (Si ils m'appartenaient …vaut mieux pas en fait.)

Genre : Policier (mafieux ?) / humoristique.

Mot de l'auteuse : Si il reste des fautes, désolée, la grammaire et moi nous sommes fâchés XD (OOC aussi, mais parfois c'est marrant nan ?) Et attachez bien vos ceintures ! (quoi ?)

Rating : M (Changement de Rating)

Warning : Shonen aï voir yaoi, les homophobes seront donc prévenus.

Pairing : Sasu/Naru (of course)

--

Merci à Kasumi-Nyappy, Yezel, Mee, Malicia, Kira-chan, Hochi-Uchiwa, Bad-naruko, Nagareboshi94, Agirl, Kawu93, Sasuke Sarutobi or Koro-chan et Lenne26 pour leurs reviews.

Merci à Sasuke-yaoi-Naruto pour m'avoir mise dans ses auteurs favoris.

Et merci à Ooku-chan pour la correction du chapitre.

--

Sasuke se retourna vers Jiraya, une veine palpitant sur tsa tempe, quand soudainement, Jiraya sortit une arme et la pointa sur eux.

« - En fait, je pense que ça fera encore plus de peine à ce cher Orochimaru si je vous tuais ici tout les deux ! De toute manière tu l'as dit toi-même Sasuke, vous n'allez pas vous envoler ! s'exclama-t-il la bouche en cœur.

Naruto tenait les épaules de Sasuke puis tourna la tête vers le vide. Et c'était vraiment une grande falaise. Quelques petits rebords ornaient les façades.

Jiraya se gratta le nez et tira en les visant. Sasuke couru à en arracher le bras de Naruto pour éviter la balle, ou plutôt les balles, puisque Jiraya tira à nouveau.

« - Si vous ne restez pas tranquille je prend le bazooka ! déclara le vieux pervers. »

Mais Sasuke avait déjà une idée, et il déclara à Naruto :

« - On va sauter.

- Quoi ?! Tu es malade ! A cette hauteur on va juste mourir ! JE VEUX PAS MOURIR !! répondit Naruto en se prenant la tête, un œil vers Jiraya, qui mettait des balles très calmement dans son revolver. »

- Alors quoi tu préfères te battre ? Si on lui fait face même avec une mitraillettes il va nous cribler de balles ! Réfléchis il est super entraîné ce type ! Je suis sûr qu'il nous manque pour s'amuser ! répliqua le brun en secouant Naruto.

- Mais Sasuke, je crois qu'il y a une information que tu ne saisis pas ! Certes si on le combat on est mort, mais si on saute …on est mort aussi !

- Il faut qu'on atterrisse sur un de ces petits rebords, on va peut être se casser un truc mais au moins on restera en vie !

- Vous avez terminé de papoter ? Vous faites vos prières j'espère ! demanda Jiraya sous le « clac » de son arme à nouveau chargée.

- J'aurais jamais cru que vous étiez un tel enfoiré ! s'exclama le blond en fonçant sur Sasuke, les yeux fermés. Le brun justement se sentit décollé du sol et ils tombèrent tous les deux dans le vide, avant de s'écraser par on ne sait quel miracle sur un des rebords, à quelques mètres. »

Le brun s'était fait mal à l'épaule mais n'avait pas perdu conscience, et il eût le réflexe intelligent de prendre une grosse pierre et de la balancer dans l'eau, une dizaine de mètres au dessous, puis en voulant se coller à la paroi il remarqua qu'il y avait un gros trous dans la roche.

« - Ça alors une caverne ! s'exclama Naruto.

- Grouille toi d'entrer dedans !

- Ça va pas ! Et si y'a un ours ?! »

Mais Sasuke ne le laissa pas continuer et l'envoya valser à l'intérieur. Jiraya après un froncement de sourcils avança au bord de la falaise pour regarder dans le vide. Les ondulations dans l'eau provoquée par la grosse pierre jetée par Sasuke le laissa penser que les deux corps étaient tombés à la mer, certainement mort à cette distance.

« - Bon, ben c'est Orochimaru qui va être content ! s'exclama-t-il avant de rentrer à l'intérieur. »

Dans la caverne, Sasuke avait plaqué Naruto contre la paroi, la tête levée vers le plafond et la main collée sur la bouche du blond, guettant le départ de Jiraya. Après quelques minutes il se décolla et donna un coup sur la tête du blond :

« - Aï ! Pourquoi tu me tapes ?! s'exclama-t-il indigné.

- Ça va pas non ?! De nous jeter comme ça à la mer ?

- Mais c'est toi qui voulait …

- Mais j'aurais viser au moins ! On aurait pu manquer le rebord de la manière dont tu nous as fait tomber ! T'as plus de couilles que t'en a l'air ! Ou alors c'est juste de la connerie, au choix ! s'emporta Sasuke.

- Ça va on est pas mort…

- On se demande comment !

- …Sasuke t'es tout rouge, t'as eut peur ?

- Évidement que j'ai eut peur ! En plus j'ai du, dans la panique, réfléchir à comment nous faire passer pour mort, puis agir ! Dans un laps de dans très court ! Tu peux me remercier en passant !

- …Merci Sasuke ! fit le blond très peu convainquant.

- Pff, t'es pas blessé au moins ?

- Je crois que ma blessure par balle s'est réouverte en tombant.

- Oh c'est pas vrai, et tu crois peut être que j'ai de quoi te soigner sur moi ?

- Je t'ai rien demandé, Sasuke.

- Pff…Reste calme !

- Tu te parles à toi-même ? Décontracte Sasuke ! Fais comme les femmes enceinte ! Fou fou ! Fiouuuuuu ! Et tu pousses !

- C'est ta tête que je vais pousser et par delà la caverne !

- Caverne ! J'avais presque oublié! Y'a pas d'ours au moins ?!

- Imbécile, on arrive à voir le fond de la caverne, bien sur qu'il n'y a pas d'ours !

- Non regarde le recoin noir là-bas, on voit rien ! Il pourrait très bien dormir à cette endroit !

- Tu l'entends ronfler ?!

- Non.

- Tu vois !

- Et des serpents ! Il pourrait y en avoir !

- Les parois sont lisses et il n'y a pas de verdure, je pense pas qu'il y ait des serpents non plus.

- Et des chauves-souris !

- Naruto !

- Désolé.

- …

- …

- …

- C'est marrant non ? fit le blond en s'asseyant contre la paroi de la grotte.

- Qu' est-ce qui est marrant? Là, explique-moi parce que j'ai du mal à me représenter ! déclara le brun en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

- Ça me rappelle avant. Cette dispute. Tu te souviens de ce petit voyage scolaire ? Oh on était qu'au collège mais je m'en souviens. On était parti à Okinawa rencontrer une classe, et au moment d'acheter des souvenirs y avait un porte-clé avec un ours et quand je l'ai acheté tu t'étais foutu de moi.

- J'ai fais ça moi ?

- Oui, et même qu'après quand je t'ai demandé pourquoi « monsieur parfait qui fait toujours mieux que tout le monde » n'achetait pas de souvenirs tu m'as juste répondu que tu ne voulais pas de souvenir d'Okinawa avec marqué « made in china » …c'est pas idiot quand j'y réfléchis maintenant.

- Ouais…moi je me souviens d'une fois ou je t'avais coincé dans les toilettes.

- Charmant.

- Y avait un ours de tagué sur la porte c'est pour ça que je m'en souviens.

- Ben moi je me souviens quand j'ai balancé ton sac par la fenêtre et que ta trousse c'est ouverte. C'était fun de te voir te faire disputer par la prof parce que l'encre de ton stylo plume avait tracé un kanji sur sa magnifique robe à pois en tombant.

- …Je t'ai jamais pardonné ça, elle faisait trop peur cette prof.

- Tu t'es bien vengé d'ailleurs.

- Ah ouais ? J'avais fait quoi ?

- Tu m'as mit la tête dans les chiottes.

- C'était quoi ce complexe de toujours te mettre dans les chiottes que j'avais?

- Je sais pas, en tout cas ce jour là t'as fini à l'hosto.

- Ah ouais ? Je sais pas, je compte plus avec toi tu sais. Tu m'avais fait quoi ?

- Au moment où j'allais limite me noyer dans la cuvette, j'ai sortie un compas et je te l'ai planté dans la jambe.

- Aïe. On était vache quand même.

- Ouai, ça me rappelle Anbu tiens.

- Le magasin ?

- Oui, quand tu m'as jeté dans la chambre froide et que tu m'y as laisser pendant plusieurs heures alors que j'étais en tee-shirt.

- Tu m'as bien jeté sur une femme qui essayait un soutien-gorge, la claque que je me suis prit ce jour-là battait tout les records.

- C'est vrai que j'avais jamais entendu un « clac» aussi exceptionnel.

- La trace est restée plusieurs jours, et tu criais partout que je m'étais prit un râteau.

- Alala…en tout cas, tu pourras jamais dire que c'est pire que ce que tu m'as fait le 3 mai 2001 !

- Je t'ai fais quoi ?!

- Tu m'as attaché et t'as bouffé des ramen devant moi alors que j'avais rien mangé depuis deux jours.

- Quel cruauté ! …Crétin ! »

Naruto tourna la tête d'un air boudeur, et Sasuke le retourna d'un coup avant de plaquer ses lèvres sur les siennes.

« - Il faut leur laisser croire qu'on est mort là-haut, comme ça on pourra les prendre par surprise et heu…désolé pour tout ça, déclara Sasuke sans lâcher le visage de Naruto de sa main.

- Je t'excuse officiellement pour toute les crasses que tu m'as faite et je m'excuse pour toutes celles que moi je t'ai faite. En fait non je nous excuses tous les deux !

- T'es pas gêné !

- En effet.

- …Et si je t'embrassais encore là tout de suite.

- C'est pas une mauvaise idée. »

Une seconde plus tard Sasuke plaqua Naruto au sol et le dévora de ses lèvres roses. Naruto se souvint alors sans trop savoir pourquoi de sa première rencontre avec Sasuke.

C'était un soir d'hiver. Naruto ne devait pas avoir plus de six ou sept ans et il marchait dans la rue, sa main dans celle de Iruka son tuteur. Il neigeait. Quand le père, la mère et le frère de Sasuke débarquèrent au coin d'une rue, s'arrêtant tous devant une vitrine. Sasuke sur les épaules de son père jeta alors un regard au blond et il se dévisagèrent ainsi quelques secondes. Naruto se souvenait parfaitement de l'instant. Le frère de Sasuke avait donner une sucette à son petit frère et le brun l'avait sorti de son emballage. Puis il avait demandé à descendre des épaules de son père. Son paternel le posa donc au sol. Sasuke, la sucette à la main s'était dirigé vers Naruto sous le regard attendri de la famille, et il lui avait fourré d'un coup sec le batônnet dans la bouche. Lui cassant une dent de lait au passage.

Tel fut leur première rencontre, sanglante et sucrée !

Tout les deux s'étaient mis à pleurer et Naruto était sûr que la rancune et les horreurs qu'ils s'étaient fait les années suivantes venait de là. Si Sasuke n'avait pas enfoncé cette sucette dans la bouche du blond comme un taré, ils seraient devenus amis, qui sais.

En attendant, la famille de Sasuke s'était fondue en excuses devant un Iruka complètement gêné et deux garçons qui essayaient de se frapper. Nul ne sut jamais quelles étaient les réels intentions de Sasuke ce jour-là. Voulait-il lui donner la sucette et l'avait-il trop enfoncé, sans le vouloir, ou l'avait-il fait exprès, dans le but de lui faire mal ?

Tout ce que Naruto savait à ce moment, dans cette caverne, c'était qu'il aurait préféré qu'il lui fasse un bisous ce jour là, pour s'excuser, au lieu de mal le prendre et de lui planter le bâton de la sucette dans la peau.

Depuis ce jour, il y avait autre chose aussi, Naruto n'aimait pas la vanille. Parce que c'était une sucette à la vanille. Mais étonnemment, allongé sur le sol terreux de la grotte, il se dit que l'odeur de Sasuke, d'un naturel vanillé, n'était pas vraiment désagréable.

--

Naruto : C'est plus court !

Auteuse : Je suis fatiguée !

Naruto : Elle est débile notre rencontre.

Auteuse : Je trouve ça mignon et réaliste !

Sasuke : …Je sens la vanille ?

Chapitre 22 à venir, merci d'avoir lu, j'espère que vous avez aimé…Revews ? X3


	22. Lemon à la vanille

-1Titre : A.N.B.U.

Résumer : Pendant les vacances, on prend parfois un petit job pour gagner un peu d'argent, mais quand deux personnes qui ne se supportent pas font le même et que quelque chose d'imprévu arrive, ça fait du grabuge ! UA Sasu/Naru . 

Disclaimer : Tout les personnages de cette fic appartiennent à Kishimoto. (Si ils m'appartenaient …vaut mieux pas en fait.)

Genre : Policier (mafieux ?) / humoristique. 

Mot de l'auteuse : Si il reste des fautes, désolée, la grammaire et moi nous sommes fâchés XD (OOC aussi, mais parfois c'est marrant nan ?) Et attachez bien vos ceintures ! (quoi ?)

Rating : M (Changement de Rating) 

Warning : Shonen aï voir yaoi, les homophobes seront donc prévenus. 

Pairing : Sasu/Naru (of course) 

--

Merci à Kasumi-Nyappy, Bad-naruko, Nagareboshi94, Agirl, Tsukiyo, Mee, et Yezel pour leurs Reviews.

Et Merci à Ooku-chan pour la correction du chapitre.

--

Sasuke sur Naruto ne pensait pas contrairement à lui. Il ne se rappela pas à ce moment précis de leur première rencontre ni d'autre chose qu'ils avaient pu se faire. Il était attiré par le corps du blond et il n'avait pas oublié de noter le fait qu'ils étaient seuls, et qu'ils devaient le rester jusqu'au lendemain. Trop longtemps il avait attendu, et il pensait que le blond était prêt. De toute manière ils allaient peut-être se faire liquider à la sortie, mieux valait que Naruto ne meurt pas puceau, il avait l'air de détester cette éventualité. Et puis Sasuke le voulait, il le voulait beaucoup.

Il lui caressa le torse, passant ses mains sur ses tétons durcis, jouant presque avec d'un geste habile et contrôlé, tout en collant ses lèvres sur les siennes et baladant sa langue dans sa bouche comme pour en apprendre les recoins, comme on veut se souvenir d'un chemin parcouru.

Le « chemin » de Naruto était plutôt agréable, et c'est sur un sourire que Sasuke descendit ses lèvres expertes dans le cou du blond qui passa ses mains dans son dos de manière affectueuse, lui montrant qu'il appréciait et qu'il voulait plus, si possible.

Sasuke lui colla un suçon puis enleva le tee-shirt de Naruto, puis le sien, avant de retourner sur sa gauche pour mordiller son épaule dénudé.

« - Je te veux…murmura le brun dans l'oreille du blond qui bien qu'appréhendant la chose, se disait qu'il avait fait suffisamment attendre Sasuke.

- Ben prend moi, répondit-il »

Sasuke, pour toute réponse à cette confirmation, l'embrassa puis descendit de sa main droite le pantalon du blond, qui sentit son boxer, lui aussi, partir une minute plus tard.

Sasuke mordilla le ventre du blond qui se souleva un peu sous les chatouilles de la langue chaude et humide du brun puis il se souleva pour une autre raison quand le brun passa sa main sur son sexe dressé.

« - Sasuke…

- Mh ?

- Ça me fait peur…

- Je te ferais pas de mal…

- Tu dis ça alors que tu m'as déjà pété des dents…

- Surtout une, je t'en ai pas casser des milliers…

- De toute façon j'en ai pas des milliers !

- Tiens toi tranquille.

- Ah !

- Ca te fait du bien ?

- Ah….aa…..ah ! Ca me fait mal.

- C'est normal, mais la douleur va passer. Tu vas vite ressentir du plaisir…focalise toi sur ça, sur la sensation.

- Je me focalise, je me focalise.

- Tu sais ce que ça veut dire au moins ?

- Prends moi pour un con !

- Mais c'est parce que t'es con que je t'aime. »

Sasuke avait entré un doigt dans l'intimité du blond et après quelques secondes, il avait commencé à remuer sous les gémissements d'un Naruto qui découvrait, mêlé à la douleur, de nouvelles sensations.

Le brun entra ensuite un deuxième doigt qui fut accueilli d'une exclamation et d'une grimace de la part du blond mais après quelques secondes, il lui demanda juste de continuer.

Sasuke remua ses doigts de plus en plus vite, observant les mimiques irrésistible du blond qui ne devait pas savoir sous cette innocence à quel point il était hot.

Naruto avait mal en tout cas, même si il se focalisait sur le plaisir, qu'il ressentait tout de même. Il savait que Sasuke faisait ça pour le préparer à le « recevoir. » Il entrevoyait la douleur que l'organe du brun allait provoquer en entrant en lui. Il profanerait sa pureté. Mais il voulait bien la donner si c'était au brun, sa pureté. Sasuke était sexy, et il lui donnait envie d'avoir du plaisir. Il était beau, et il n'avait jamais été aussi proche d'une personne avant. Même avant, même si ils passaient leur temps à se faire des crasses, c'était une forme d'amour quelque part. Cet amour devait avoir évoluer, parce que Naruto se disait qu'il ne ferait ça qu'avec Sasuke. Bien qu'il était clair qu'il n'imaginait pas sa première fois dans une caverne sous le quartier général d'une bande de mafieux hystériques, on ne sait où et ruiné. Mais c'était bien quand même et Naruto était heureux.

Sasuke enleva soudainement ses doigts et embrassa Naruto avec passion, collant son ventre sur le sien avant de se redresser et d'enlever son pantalon rapidement. Ils se dévisagèrent quelques secondes, puis Naruto se mordit la lèvre dans un sourire et une rougeur sur ses joues. Puis il leva une main vers Sasuke, lui demandant de se coucher sur lui. Ce que le brun fit.

« - Je suis prêt, Sasuke.

- Ça va te faire mal.

- Tu disais que tu ne me ferais pas mal.

- J'ai menti, j'y peux rien si elle est grosse.

- Quel romantisme !

- Je peux pas être romantique dans une caverne paumé.

- Sasuke…

- Mh ?

- Je peux te demander quelque chose avant que tu ne prennes sauvagement ma virginité ?

- Vas-y.

- …La première fois qu'on s'est rencontré, tu t'en souviens ?

- Le coup de la sucette ?

- Ouais…

- Je m'en souviens…et ?

- Je voulais te demander…cette fois là…quand tu m'as mit cette sucette dans la bouche…tu te souviens de ce que tu voulais faire à cet instant ? C'était pour me faire mal ?

- Je voulais t'en faire cadeau. Mais un enfant de six ans ne mesure pas sa force.

- Je vois…

- Je te trouvais mignon…alors je voulais te la donner, cette sucette débile.

- A la vanille…

- Mh ?  
- Elle était à la vanille, la sucette. »

Naruto se redressa pour embrasser Sasuke dans un baiser passionné qui dura longtemps. Au manque d'air ils se recouchèrent et Sasuke déclara qu'il allait entrer.

Naruto ferma les yeux et senti lentement l'organe de Sasuke pénétrer dans son intimité. C'était comme si il était mit à nu, c'était une sensation à la fois désagréable et jouissante. Il était bien, il le voulait, mais qu'est-ce que c'était douloureux !

Naruto plissa fortement les yeux et se rappela des paroles de Sasuke qui disait qu'il fallait qu'il se concentre sur la sensation et le plaisir sexuel.

Sasuke s'enfonça complètement malgré l'exclamation du blond. Et il attendit qu'il s'habitue à sa présence. Il était si étroit que Sasuke avait du mal à se retenir de commencer son va et vient afin d'avoir lui aussi du plaisir.

La respiration de Naruto était saccadé quand il lui demanda de continuer. Mais le brun bougea. Et le plaisir en Naruto explosa. Il se tint au sol tant les sensations multiples montaient vites en lui. C'était comme si on vous mettait tout vos plats préférés dans la bouche et que les goûts se mariaient.

Naruto et Sasuke poussèrent de longs gémissements, rauques pour Sasuke, sensuels à en éveiller les plus prude pour Naruto.

Le brun allait plus vite, sous les ordres de son blond, et qu'est-ce qu'il prenait son pied ! Aucune des partenaires avec lesquelles il avait couché n'avait provoqué ça chez lui. C'était peut-être parce qu'il était « amoureux ». L'amour, il l'avait fait histoire de le faire, et sa première fois à lui avait été plutôt désastreuse. Bien sur il avait de très bon souvenirs de certaines de ses relations, mais là maintenant, avec Naruto, c'était différent, il y avait quelque chose en plus, quelque chose qui faisait que son cœur battait à un rythme effréné, plus effréné que ses coups de reins répétitif.

Il captura une fois de plus les lèvres du blond qui gémit dans sa bouche caressant ses cheveux avec ses mains moites et terreuses.

Après quelques instants de plaisir pur, Naruto sentait qu'il n'allait plus tenir très longtemps et le déclara à Sasuke dans une pluie de gémissements saccadés.

Le brun lui dit de jouir avec lui et quelques secondes plus tard, c'est un cri plus grand qu'ils poussèrent ensemble, les mains jointes, corps suant contre la terre.

Le liquide chaud de Sasuke se déversa en Naruto comme un soupir qui s'échappe d'une bouche.

Tout deux secoués de spasmes incontrôlables ils s'observèrent jusqu'à se que Sasuke brise le silence en déclarant tout prés de l'oreille de Naruto :

« - Je t'aime. »

Naruto avait répondu, et sur le même ton il avait déclaré à son tour :

« - Je t'aime aussi. »

Et sous un nuage de bisous, Sasuke sortit de Naruto qui poussa une exclamation.

Il se laissa glisser à côté de lui et il regarda le plafond lisse et brun de la grotte. Le soleil se couchait.

Ils s'étaient rencontré sous la neige, ils s'étaient liés dans un coucher de soleil. Sasuke espérait juste qu'ils ne se quitterait pas sous la pluie.

Ils espéraient tout deux, que cette première fois inopinée étaient le début d'une longue série. Ils vivraient heureux, ils quitteraient cette endroit, ils auraient un travail et ils loueraient un petit appart, loin de cette histoire de valise et de Orochimaru. Ils inviteraient des amis pour l'apéro et se dévorerait au lit toutes les nuits.

« - Dis moi, qu'une fois sortie de cette grotte, on va s'en sortir, demanda le blond en saisissant la main du brun.

- On va s'en sortir, une fois sortis d'ici, lui répondit le brun.

- Merci…dit le blond en fermant les yeux et en tombant dans les bras de Morphée. »

Sasuke regarda en coin Naruto qui, les yeux fermés, avait juste l'air d'un ange. Un bel ange déchu qu'il fallait sauver. La bouche fermée, il était presque adorable. Si on enlevait de son book toute ses actions passées.

Sasuke serra fort la main de Naruto ce soir-là, puis il réfléchit à comment s'en aller d'ici.

Il fallait démolir cette base idiote. Il fallait en tuer le plus possible…tuer….Pour quelqu'un qui n'était pas dans cette situation, tuer devait être inacceptable, même pas envisageable. Mais Sasuke savait que si il ne tuait pas ils seraient poursuivis pour le restant de leurs jours.

Ils avaient fait une connerie. Comme beaucoup de conneries qu'ils avaient faites. Celle-ci n'était pas différente. Les conséquences étaient juste « légèrement » plus…dangereuse.

Comment allaient ils se sauver si ils détruisaient tout ? Ils leur fallaient un pilote, Sasuke avait vu un hélico sur un des toits. Seulement il ne pilotait pas encore les hélicoptères…qui pourrait piloter pour eux ? Qui emmèneraient ils avec eux ?

C'est sur ces questions sans réponse que le brun s'endormit, la respiration toujours un peu haletante…prés de la seule personne qui lui restait à présent.

--

Naruto : Arrête ça je vais pleurer !

Auteuse : Ben pleure.

Sasuke : Tu veux qu'il pleure ?

Auteuse : …

Naruto : Tu veux que je pleure ?

Auteuse : Non.

Naruto : Ça n'a pas l'air sincère !

Chapitre 23 à venir, j'espère que vous avez appréciez, merci d'avoir lu ;p Reviews ? X3


	23. La porte

-1Titre : A.N.B.U.

Résumé : Pendant les vacances, on prend parfois un petit job pour gagner un peu d'argent, mais quand deux personnes qui ne se supportent pas font le même et que quelque chose d'imprévu arrive, ça fait du grabuge ! UA Sasu/Naru .

Disclaimer : Tout les personnages de cette fic appartiennent à Kishimoto. (Si ils m'appartenaient …vaut mieux pas en fait.)

Genre : Policier (mafieux ?) / humoristique.

Mot de l'auteuse : Si il reste des fautes, désolée, la grammaire et moi nous sommes fâchés XD (OOC aussi, mais parfois c'est marrant nan ?) Et attachez bien vos ceintures ! (quoi ?)

Rating : M (Changement de Rating)

Warning : Shonen aï voir yaoi, les homophobes seront donc prévenus.

Pairing : Sasu/Naru (of course)

--

Merci à Kasumi-Nyappy, Nagareboshi94, Agirl, Mee, Matssuo-Shiyu-Chan, Titmo, Kigane Shani., Kamirya, Lily2507, et Yezel pour leurs Reviews.

Et Merci à Ooku-chan pour la correction du chapitre.

Un peu beaucoup de retard cette fois, mais on va dire que vous me pardonnez ;p (Bibi aussi a l'droit au vacances ! )

--

Ils se réveillèrent en sursaut tous les deux. Une explosion au dessus de la grotte les avait fait sortir de leur sommeil et Naruto avait senti son ventre gargouiller. Oui, il avait faim, et c'était normal après une nuit pareille. Un sourire béat s'affichait cependant sur son visage et la foule de sensations de la veille lui revenait en mémoire comme un film.

Il se redressa lentement, tourna la tête vers Sasuke et le regarda de manière attendri s'étirer longuement.

Naruto alla pour se lever mais …

« - AAAAAHHHHHH !! s'écria-t-il.

- Quoi quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ? s'alarma Sasuke dont le dos craqua quand il se retourna vers le blond. Aïe !

- Ouh….J'allais te dire « Et si on recommençait ? » d'un air irrésistible mais vois-tu, là ,après une petite réflexionje crois que j'ai pas envie tout de suite.

- Traduction ?

- J'ai hyper mal aux fesses.

- Je vois. Tu peux marcher ?

- Je ne sais pas…en plus j'ai mal au dos aussi, on a dormi par terre…c'était ton dos à toi le « crac » monumental ?

- Oui, on est pas dans la merde. Au fait, je ne sais pas si tu t'en souviens mais il y a eut une explosion au dessus de la grotte là…rappela Sasuke. »

Et comme pour répondre à l'interrogation du brun, une jeune femme entra soudainement dans la caverne.

On pouvait voir dans sa main une arme à feu semblable à une mitraillette et Naruto reconnaissant la forme de l'objet se cramponna à Sasuke, mort de peur.

La jeune femme s'approcha encore, elle semblait boiter, et c'est alors que les deux protagonistes la reconnurent tout de suite.

« - Shizune ?! s'exclamèrent -ils d'une même voix.

- Oui, n'ayez pas peur, je vous ferais aucun mal, répondit elle.

- Mais…Que que…que …que pourquoi …madame Shizune….balbutia le blond en se cramponnant toujours au brun qui la fixait d'un air mauvais. La jeune androïde poussa un soupir.

- Tu ne m'appelleras jamais mademoiselle hein ?déclara-t-elle avant de s'asseoir près d'eux. Le brun eût un mouvement de recul.

- Je n'ai aucune confiance en toi. Et pourquoi t'es encore vivante ? Ou devrais-je dire « en marche » ?

- Sasuke…fit Naruto devant la cruauté des paroles du brun.

- C'est-ce que je suis après tout, une machine, je l'ai accepté, en attendant je suis revenu grâce à ma créatrice, elle s'appelle Temari. Enfin bref, je veux me venger de ce que m'a fait Orochimaru, et donc, je veux vous aider à déguerpir.

- C'est vrai ? Tu nous aiderais ? demanda Naruto les yeux pleins d'étoiles.

- Prouve-nous qu'on peut te faire confiance déclara Sasuke.

- …Tiens.

Shizune lui tendit une sorte de petit appareil électronique rectangulaire que le brun prit.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il.

- C'est un objet qui peut me neutraliser, si tu appuis ici je ne pourrais plus bouger, expliqua-t-elle en désignant un petit bouton rouge.

Sasuke appuya et voyant la lueur dans les yeux de Shizune s'éteindre il ré-appuya, ce qui la fit revenir à elle.

- D'accord…déclara le brun. Mais, t'as un plan ?

- Déjà je suppose que vous voulez faire les choses de manière assez brusque. Ce n'est pas l'idéal. Si vous voulez vous débarrassez de la mafia, tuez le chef.

- Tu veux qu'on tue Orochimaru ? s'exclama Naruto en se relevant un peu.

- Et comment tu veux qu'on fasse ça à deux et demi ? demanda Sasuke.

- Pourquoi deux et demi ?! s'indigna Naruto en se sentant visé.

- Il faut que vous le preniez par surprise…vous devez être proche de lui, très proche et saisir le moment opportun pour lâchement le tuer. Si vous ne le tuez pas, de toute manière, il vous pourchassera à vie, c'est ça la mafia, déclara la brune en se massant la cheville.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par « proche de lui » demanda le blond en croisant les bras d'un air insatisfait.

- …Je veux dire très proche de lui, répondit Shizune.

- Très proche de lui ?

- Très très proche de lui…

**- **Tu veux qu'on devienne sa mère ? demanda le blond en plissant les yeux.

- Non imbécile ! Orochimaru à des tonnes de courtisanes et il en emmène quelques-unes dans sa chambre pour faire vous savez quoi chaque semaine…vous devez vous déguiser en courtisanes, lui plaire, entrer dans sa chambre, et le tuer par surprise ! Quand il est entouré de ses gorilles c'est impossible, déclara la brune, les sourcils froncés.

- …

- …

Naruto avait entrouvert la bouche et Sasuke se demandait si il devait se mettre en colère ou approuver avec dynamisme, il avait donc un bug. Shizune poursuivit.

- Vu vos tronche, ça ne va pas être très dur de vous faire passer pour des femmes, un peu de maquillage, une robe et le tour est joué, mais vous devrez le charmer ! Moi je ne peux pas, il me reconnaîtrait. J'agirais en cas de pépin uniquement. Bon, vous voulez tenter le coup ?

- …Heu….heu….Mais tu es sûr que ça va marcher ? faudrait vraiment être con pour pas…nous reconnaître ! s'exclama Naruto.

- Crois moi les vapeurs d'alcool et la fumée de cigarette suffiront à garder l'illusion…répondit la brune en se levant.

- Je sais pas honnêtement…qu'est-ce qu'on risque si on se fait repérer ?

- La mort bien sûr, répondit Sasuke à la place de Shizune.

- Ok je vois !

**- **Bon alors, vous venez avec moi qu'on en finisse une bonne fois pour toute ? demanda Shizune, les poings serrés. »

Sasuke rangea le petit objet métallique qui servait à arrêter Shizune dans sa poche, puis il murmura un "d'accord" et la suivit, prenant la main d'un Naruto très réticent à se déguiser en femme pour séduire un gros mafieux qui devait certainement « coucher dès le premier rendez-vous. »

Ils se levèrent tout les trois et se dirigèrent à l'extérieur de la grotte. Une fois dehors, ils remarquèrent que l'androïde avait posé une échelle sur la paroi et elle invita Naruto à monter le premier.

« - Non, toi d'abord, déclara le brun. Shizune soupira et monta donc en premier. Une fois arrivée en haut elle leur ordonna de monter. »

Ils montèrent donc, Naruto n'était pas vraiment sûr de la solidité de l'échelle de bois, elle aurait eût sa place dans un film d'horreur et semblait constituée de branche plus ou moins vielle et dont l'écorce se barrait par endroit. Il déglutit en regardant en bas, mais il arriva quand même au bout et posa ses deux pieds sur la terre ferme. Sasuke les rejoint peu après. Le blond observa les environs et ne pû s'empêcher de déclara d'un ton fortin :

« - Ben, y'a personne ?!

- Chuuut !

- Chuuut ! s'exclamèrent d'une même voix Shizune et Sasuke en plaquant leurs mains sur la bouche du blond qui essayait tant bien que mal de respirer.

- Tu crois qu'ils vont t'accueillir avec des banderoles de bienvenue si tu attires leur attention ? C'est la pause manger, alors forcément, ils sont tous à la cantine. Mais y'a toujours des petits gardes qui traînent ! N'éveille pas leur désir d'être aimé par Orochimaru en les turlupinant de ta présence ! Ils nous tueraient sans crier gare, déclara Shizune en chuchotant.

- Bon où va-t-on ? demanda le brun, les mains sur les hanches.

- …Attendez je réfléchis…

- Comment tu sais pas ?! s'exclama Sasuke.

- Chut, moins fort ! repris l'androïde. On va aller dans la réserve, y'a des fringues et de la bouffe, il y aura bien deux ou trois déguisements qui vous feront passer pour des bases ou des débuts de femme, déclara-t-elle.

- C'est fou ce que t'as l'air de croire en nous, remarqua Naruto. »

Ils se dirigèrent donc vers la réserve, petit bâtiment situé comme par hasard tout au bout du grand couloir qui longe le réfectoire. Un grande vitre surplombait un petit muret tout juste assez grand pour marcher tout en se cachant derrière. Shizune sortit son arme et en tendit une à Sasuke, puis une autre à Naruto. Ils marchaient à présent tel la tortue chassant sa salade, petit pas par petit pas, dos cambré au grand désespoir du brun qui souffrait le martyre, genoux pliés et ventre rentré pour un blond qui venait de se sortir d'un petit accident par balle, ça ne l'aidait pas vraiment à guérir plus vite.

Quand soudain, Sakura entra dans le couloir, ses pas couvert par le boucan qui sortait du réfectoire.

Elle s'arrêta net, ouvrit grand les yeux et les fixa. Les trois idiots en question se figèrent eux aussi, même si Sasuke tenta de faire un petit pas en plus, qui ne servirait à rien si Sakura se mettait à hurler pour signaler leur présence. Heureusement pour eux elle semblait en proie à un duel intérieur et préféra tout bonnement s'évanouir en reconnaissant Shizune.

« - On a de la chance qu'elle soit fragile celle-là, déclara la brune en continuant les petits pas. »

Ils arrivèrent enfin à la réserve, on ne sait par quel miracle. Shizune entra la première, suivie de Sasuke mais au moment où Naruto allait mettre un pied dedans, il fut appelé par le dénommé Sai. Il referma vivement la porte et fit un grand sourire à ce brun dont le ventre était à l'air.

« - Yo ! Sai ! Ça va ? fit nerveusement Naruto.

- Oh oui mon grand amour, et vous-même ?!

- Heu…disons que la balle a fait un peu mal quand même.

- La douleur que vous avez ressenti n'est que la puissance de mon amour pour vous !

- Ah ben putain…

- Voulez vous m'accompagner à la cafétéria pour un repas en tête à tête ?

- Heu…là, c'est que….enfin je suis bien là…

- Contre cette porte ?

- Oui.

- Vous avez déjà mangé c'est ça ?

- OUI ! Voilà c'est ça !

**- **Puis je vous demander le menu, mon cher et tendre ?

- Heu…c'est que…j'ai pas fais attention !

- Vraiment ?

- Vraiment ! J'avais pas beaucoup faim, j'ai pas mangé beaucoup, fit il en mimant un mal de ventre.

- Oh ! Vous avez mal au ventre ?

- A qui la faute ?

- Venez donc à l'infirmerie avec moi !

- Non, vraiment, je suis vraiment hyper bien là, je veux pas bouger, je veux rester…là.

- Cette porte vous a déclaré sa flamme ou quoi ?

- …Oui voilà c'est ça…et je suis heu…psychologiquement pas en état d'avoir une relation amoureuse avec heu…un homme, oui tu sais…je serais bien avec toi mais là…reviens dans mille ans ! Je veux vivre avec ma porte ! Et me tire pas dedans s'il te plait. Ni dans elle, on sait jamais ce qui à derrière, répondit le blond en collant ses mains sur la porte. Sai paraissait perplexe et fronça les sourcils en fixant la porte.

« - Qu'est-ce que cette porte à de plus que moi mon ange ?

Naruto sachant Sasuke derrière fit inconsciemment un rapprochement dans sa tête et déclara :

- Elle est plus belle, plus gentille, elle me tire pas dessus, elle est drôle, elle embrasse bien, elle me comprend, partage mes sentiments, m'écoute malgré tout, me protège, à une tête trop adorable et elle sent bon la vanille ! C'est dit !

Sasuke ne pû empêcher ses joues de virer au rouge vif, collé derrière la porte. Shizune elle, cherchait déjà les vêtements, persuadée que Naruto saurait bien s'en sortir.

- Mais…mais…c'est une porte ! déclara Sai.

- Et toi t'es trop con, murmura Sasuke derrière l'objet en question.

- Peut être que c'est une porte, mais si c'était un lampadaire je l'aimerais peut être moins ! Imagine que ce serait une baignoire ou une fenêtre, ce serait pas pareil, c'est parce que c'est une porte et qu'elle est ainsi que je l'aime…fit Naruto avec un sourire en espérant que Sasuke comprenne au-delà des images.

- Mais…C'est juste du bois avec une poignet ! Vous n'êtes pas sérieux mon amour ! s'inquiéta Sai.

- …Vraiment trop con, répéta Sasuke pour lui-même.

- Et si c'était quelque chose de très compliqué, je ne l'aimerais certainement pas, après tout je comprend pas les trucs compliqués, déclara Naruto un sourire aux lèvres.

- Mais mais…et comment elle pourrait vous protéger cette porte, et et …elle a même pas de tête ! Où voyez vous une tête sur cette planche ?! Et elle vous fait rire ? Oh ! »

Une minute plus tard, Sai s'effondra au sol, évanouit. Trop de pression sans doute.

Naruto haussa les sourcils et lui donna un coup de pied avant de déclarer « vraiment très très con. » et d'ouvrir la porte pour enfin entrer à son tour.

Sasuke le placarda d'ailleurs sur l'autre face de la porte et l'embrassa passionnément, les mains sur ses hanches.

« - Hum hum…et si on en revenait à notre…mission ? déclara Shizune les joues rougie. »

--

Naruto : Quel délire cette porte !

Auteuse : Tu trouves aussi ??

Naruto : C'était pas un compliment.

Auteuse : Ah.

Sasuke : On va se déguiser en meuf et tuer un gros mafieux japonais…dis moi, ton psychanalyste il dit que tu vas t'arranger avec les années ?

Auteuse : Ne remue pas le couteau dans la plaie d'un condamné !

Naruto : Moi je te dis biiip! censure

Chapitre 24 à venir, j'espère que vous avez appréciez, merci d'avoir lu ;p Reviews ? X3


	24. Préparation

Titre : A.N.B.U.

Résumé : Pendant les vacances, on prend parfois un petit job pour gagner un peu d'argent, mais quand deux personnes qui ne se supportent pas font le même et que quelque chose d'imprévu arrive, ça fait du grabuge ! UA Sasu/Naru . 

Disclaimer : Tout les personnages de cette fic appartiennent à Kishimoto. (Si ils m'appartenaient …vaut mieux pas en fait.)

Genre : Policier (mafieux ?) / humoristique. 

Mot de l'auteuse : Si il reste des fautes, désolée, la grammaire et moi nous sommes fâchés XD (OOC aussi, mais parfois c'est marrant nan ?) Et attachez bien vos ceintures ! (quoi ?)

Rating : M (Changement de Rating) 

Warning : Shonen aï voir yaoi, les homophobes seront donc prévenus. 

Pairing : Sasu/Naru (of course) 

--

Merci à Yukimai-chan, lafolleNeko-girlz, XmeloDIE, Firey, kawu93, Mee et Yezel pour leurs Reviews.

Et Merci à Ooku-chan pour la correction du chapitre.

Voici le 24ème :

--

Les deux amants se décollèrent devant le visage rougi et en colère de Shizune qui leur jeta les vêtements à la figure. Une robe de soirée rouge et une robe de soirée bleu. La bleue fut choppée au vol par la main droite de Sasuke et la rouge fut stoppée par le visage de Naruto, qui se la prit donc en plein dans la face. C'était dans ces moments-là qu'on sentait la différence de classe et de grâce entre ces deux-là.

Shizune ne pû freiner un rire nerveux devant la scène et elle se surprit tellement qu'elle s'excusa aussitôt après.

Sasuke poussa un soupir et examina la chose en la tenant loin devant lui, comme si il s'agissait d'une chaussette sale. Et Naruto mit le temps avant de comprendre dans quel sens on mettait la tête.

Après quelques minutes de non-action, la brune s'énerva :

« - Vous les mettez où vous attendez qu'on vous accroche un poisson d'avril ?

- Oh, je savais pas que les robots avaient de l'humour…en fait je savais pas qu'il y avait des robots tout court, déclara Sasuke sur un ton sarcastique. Ce n'était pas qu'il prenait du plaisir à lui rappeler sa condition, mais il était à court de répartie ces derniers temps. Forcément son entraînement quotidien de vanne mutuelle avec Naruto avait été mit en suspend.

- Oui et ben, il y en a…habillez-vous maintenant, on a pas toute l'année, répondit Shizune en se retournant pour disparaître dans une autre petite pièce.

- Tu l'as vexé, déclara Naruto en enlevant son tee-shirt.

- Non mais et puis quoi encore, j'ai pas besoin d'être gentil avec elle, et puis je te rappelle que je lui ai mis une balle dans le crâne ! Qu'elle ma tiré dans la jambe ! Et qu'on est un peu ici à cause d'elle si tu réfléchis bien! répliqua le brun en faisant de même avec son tee-shirt.

- Mais elle est gentil en fait, j'ai toujours su que madame Shizune était gentille !

- Toi, depuis qu'elle ta dit que t'était mignon dans le magasin du vieux, t'es limite amoureux.

- Quoi ? Mais non ! Jamais ! Je suis amoureux de toi pas de madame Shizune !

Sasuke s'arrêta une seconde, puis gêné il se racla la gorge et poursuivit :

- Je sais crétin, c'était une façon de parler…mais même si on peut la contrôler avec l'appareil qu'elle nous a donné, j'ai pas confiance.

- Ben tu devrais, moi j'ai confiance en elle, déclara le blond en enfilant la robe.

- Et pour quelle raison ?

- Parce que c'est madame Shizune…j'ai envie de croire en elle, je suis sûr qu'elle nous trahira pas, fais confiance à mon instinct.

- Ton instinct me fait plus peur qu'autre chose.

- Alors ? Ça me va bien ? demanda Naruto une fois la robe enfilée.

- …Ça m'étonne énormément mais…oui ça te va très bien.

- Comment ça sa t'étonne?

- Et moi…? J'ai pas trop l'air ridicule? demanda Sasuke.

- Si, énormément !

- Merci.

- Ben tu me demandes.

- Faut dire, sans perruque aussi.

- Non mais même avec je crois que…

- Oh la ferme.

- Embrasse-moi !

- Non, je suis en robe.

- Mais moi aussi !

- Justement, termina Sasuke avant que Shizune réapparaisse avec un carton dans les bras. »

Elle le déposa sur une table collé au mur et elle en sortit deux perruques, une blonde et une châtain clair, puis deux masques, du maquillage et enfin deux fioles de parfum.

« - T'as trouvé tous ces trucs là-dedans…c'est une pièce à quoi ? demanda Naruto en essayant de regarder.

- Ne va pas là-bas ! Il y a d'autres choses que tu es trop jeune pour voir ! cassa Shizune.

- Hé !

- Bon enfilez ça, pour qui la blonde, pour qui la brune ? demanda l'androïde.

- Moi je reste blondn y'a pas moyen ! déclara Naruto en lui arrachant la perruque des mains et en l'enfilant. Alors de quoi j'ai l'air ?

Shizune et Sasuke le fixèrent une minute, stupéfaits.

- Quoi…? C'est si affreux ? demanda le blond, inquiet.

- T'aurais dû naître femme Naruto…déclara Shizune en sentant les parfums.

- …T'es à tomber Naruto ! s'exclama Sasuke.

- Hé ! Je te rappelle que tu sors avec moi ! Depuis quand tu aimes les filles ? demanda le blond en question.

- …C'est à toi que je parle là, répondit Sasuke.

- Non, tu parles au Naruto fille !

- C'est pas parce que t'as une robe que t'es devenu une femme, crétin !

- …C'est pas faux. Bon et toi, vas-y mets-la, on va voir si t'es encore plus ridicule que maintenant ! répondit le blond.

Sasuke le dévisagea une minute et se retenant de balancer une insulte, il enfila la perruque châtain clair, ajusta quelques mèches et le regarda :

- ALORS ? s'emporta-t-il avant même que les deux autres personnes présentent dans la pièce aient dit quelque chose.

- Whoua ! Ben ça te change…je te reconnais pas…en fait la différence avec et sans perruque mériterait d'être publiée dans un magazine people ! s'exclama Naruto en le regardant de prés comme si il voulait déceler un grain de beauté non découvert jusque là.

- T'as lu trop de ces torchons dans ta vie toi.

- Ben quoi, à force de traîner avec Konohamaru…

- Oh, me parle pas de cette petite chose, j'ai jamais pu le supporter. A croire que tu lui as fait subir un entraînement intensif pour qu'il me fasse chier au maximum, plaisanta Sasuke.

- …

- …

- …

- T'as pas fait ça ?

- Juste un petit peu.

- Putain mais toi alors ! Il m'a bousillé une collection très précieuse de…

- De quoi ?

- De rien, bon Shizune, la suite ?

- Attend tu vas pas t'en sortir comme ça ! Je veux la fin de ta phrase ! s'exclama le blond en lui tournant autour.

- Dans tes rêves !

- Oh on va tous mourir…déclara Shizune. »

La dernière réplique de Shizune suffit à les calmer, et ils se laissèrent maquiller par la jeune femme.

Jusqu'à ce que Sasuke l'ouvre à la place de Naruto pour une fois :

« - Dis, juste comme ça, il est pas complètement con non plus votre chef, il va nous reconnaître direct ! C'est juste une petit idée qui traîne dans ma tête depuis…que tu nous as parlé de ce plan.

- Tu es bavard aujourd'hui dit donc Sasuke ! répliqua le blond.

- Toi, chut, alors ? Les masques je me doute que c'est pour cacher nos visages, mais on a pas des voix de femmes, pour le charmer, faudra bien lui parler, répondit le brun.

- J'y ai pensé figure-toi, dit la jeune femme en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches. Le parfum cachera votre…odeur masculine, enfin pour Naruto c'est pas vraiment la peine et…

- Comment ça « pas vraiment la peine » ?! s'indigna le blond.

- …Et les masques cacheront vos visages ainsi que le maquillage. Vous faites femmes et pas travestis douteux, c'est déjà pas mal. Pour la voix, je vais mettre un objet dans la bouche de Naruto et toi Sasuke, tu seras muet, j'en ai qu'un. Pour la poitrine aussi, j'ai emmené des prothèses, c'est dans le carton. Pour le reste, la magie de l'alcool et de la fumée de cigares créera l'illusion, poursuivit-elle.

- Je vois…ça va alors si tu y as pensé, déclara Sasuke.

- Serait-ce une forme de compliment ? demanda Shizune avec un sourire.

- Peut être bien, répondit le brun.

- Ah non, je t'ai dis d'être gentil avec elle, pas de lui faire du charme et les yeux doux ! s'exclama le blond.

- Non mais t'es malade ? Je charme pas les bout de métal encore…

- Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le bout de métal ?

- On va tous mourir ? »

Naruto ferma donc la discussion. Et une fois les prothèses installées, et le micro dans la bouche de Naruto, qui lui donnait une voix beaucoup plus aigu et féminine, ils faisaient femmes. De vrai femmes. Le genre bombes qu'on rencontre dans les grandes réceptions et que l'homme le plus riche de la soirée veut en même temps dans son lit.

Shizune partit chercher une dernière chose et ils se retrouvèrent à nouveau seuls tout les deux.

« - Sasuke ? Commença Naruto.

- Oui ?

- On a pas eut l'occasion d'en parler…de…ce qu'on a fait hier soir.

- Tu as besoin d'en parler ? C'était pas bien ?

- Si si ! Au contraire ! …Hum…je veux dire…enfin…j'ai toujours mal mais, c'était vraiment bien, je voulais que tu le saches, enfin que t'avais pas raté ton coup quoi.

- Bien sûr que j'ai pas raté mon coup !

- Narcissique…

- Hé hé…en tout cas, c'est gentil de me le dire, j'avais quand même un tout petit doute.

- Ah quand même !

- Quand même. »

Naruto abordait un grand sourire et transperçait le brun du regard. Ils se fixèrent ainsi une minute avant de rapprocher leurs visages pour échanger un baiser. Puis Naruto quitta sa chaise pour s'asseoir sur les genoux du brun, froissant un peu la robe. Il avait un de ces beaux sourires qu'il arrivait à avoir même dans les pires situations. Un de ces sourires qui faisait fondre Sasuke.

Quand Shizune allait rentrer, elle se stoppa net, n'éveillant pas leur attention. Et elle les regarda quelques minutes ainsi, sans bouger, avec un regard triste. Une telle complicité avec quelqu'un, elle se demandait si « quelque chose » comme elle pourrait en bénéficier un jour. Si on la considèrerait autrement que comme une boîte de conserve ambulante qui fait le sale boulot. Elle pensait et pouvait aimer après tout, elle n'était pas différente d'un humain, son cœur à elle était juste fait de métal, pas de pierre. Seul Temari, sa créatrice, semblait faire vraiment attention à elle. Et elle avait rejoint Orochimaru parce que après tout, c'était lui qui l'avait « commandé » à Temari. Ben retour à l'envoyeur comme on dit.

Elle soupira un grand coup et entra dans la pièce, sommant aux tourtereaux de se décoller et de l'écouter.

Elle avait ramené des oreillettes, des micros, et des caméras ce qui lui permettrait de leur parler et de leur donner des conseils. Elle leur mit tout ce bazar puis s'agenouilla devant eux, assis sur les chaises, comme si elle parlait à deux enfants. Ce qu'ils étaient toujours en fait.

« - Écoutez-moi tout les deux, Orochimaru va vouloir conclure à tout prix quand vous lui plairez, donc faite attention. Et pour lui plaire vous devrez être drôles, entreprenants, classes et charismatiques. Laissez le mystère l'emportze, ne parlez de vous que si il le demande. Vous comprenez ? »

Les deux hochèrent la tête et ils se levèrent avant de quitter la pièce :

« - C'est maintenant que tout commence, direction l'étage, salle de réception ! s'exclama Shizune.

- Hé ! Hé ! Y'a un buffet ? demanda le blond.

- On va tous mourir… »

--

Sasuke : Whoua, la je dois avouer…que je suis bluffé !

Auteuse : Ah oui ?

Sasuke : Oui, je pensais pas qu'on pouvait faire …pire.

Auteuse : Merci.

Naruto : C'est une fierté en plus ?

Auteuse : Oui.

Naruto : Sauvez moi.

Chapitre 25 à venir, j'espère que vous avez appréciez, merci d'avoir lu ;p Reviews ? X3


	25. Oups

-1Titre : A.N.B.U.

Résumé : Pendant les vacances, on prend parfois un petit job pour gagner un peu d'argent, mais quand deux personnes qui ne se supportent pas font le même et que quelque chose d'imprévu arrive, ça fait du grabuge ! UA Sasu/Naru . 

Disclaimer : Tout les personnages de cette fic appartiennent à Kishimoto. (Si ils m'appartenaient …vaut mieux pas en fait.)

Genre : Policier (mafieux ?) / humoristique. 

Mot de l'auteuse : Si il reste des fautes, désolée, la grammaire et moi nous sommes fâchés XD (OOC aussi, mais parfois c'est marrant nan ?) Et attachez bien vos ceintures ! (quoi ?)

Rating : M (Changement de Rating) 

Warning : Shonen aï voir yaoi, les homophobes seront donc prévenus. 

Pairing : Sasu/Naru (of course) 

--

Merci à lafolleNeko-girlz, kawu93, Mee, Renona, Tsukiyo, Rikka Yomi, MrsSimply, Kasumi-Nyappy et Yezel pour leurs Reviews.

Chapitre dédicacé à Kasumi qui a enfin retrouvé le net ;p

Et Merci à Ooku-chan pour la correction du chapitre.

Voici le 25ème :

--

Arpentants encore une fois les sombres couloirs du QG de mafieux, en compagnie de Shizune et de temps en temps de quelques bruits d'explosions dont-ils commençaient à s'habituer, Naruto et Sasuke, tout vêtus de leur robes, faisaient la gueule.

« - Vous devrez sourire si vous voulez lui plaire, déclara Shizune, il aime les beaux sourires…Il trouve celui de Tsunade magnifique…pff.

- Serais-tu jalouse ? demanda Naruto avec un sourire moqueur.

- Si Naruto sourit, il va tout de suite tomber sous le charme, je ne m'inquiète plus, déclara Sasuke en évitant de regarder le blond en question. Blond qui ne manqua pas de laisser une rougeur s'emparer de ses joues.

- Oh oh, j'espère bien, vous n'êtes pas moche, et Orochimaru aime les gens beaux, vous lui plairez sûrement, sauf si vous faite une gaffe. Ne le contrarier pas surtout.

- C'est quoi sa couleur d'yeux préférée ? demanda Naruto.

- Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ? demanda le brun.

- Il préfère les yeux bleus, c'est pour ça que j'ai confiance, au Japon c'est pas courant, alors, quand il trouve des femmes aux yeux bleus il fait souvent tout pour les mettre dans son lit, répondit Shizune.

- Pardon ? fit Sasuke.

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Pour le tuer vous devrez être seul avec lui, et ça, ça passe par la chambre. Oh, vous êtes des mecs, oui ou bien ? Vous pouvez faire ça non ? déclara Shizune en tournant vers un escalier qu'elle commença à monter.

- C'est presque choquant l'énergie que vous mettez à vouloir tuer quelqu'un qui vous est si proche madame Shizune, déclara Naruto. Vous devez être proche de lui si vous connaissez jusqu'à sa couleur préféré. Ça vous fait pas mal ?

- …C'est pour ça que je me venge, parce que ça fait mal qu'il m'ait lâchement tuée. Et à ce moment-là, je n'avais même pas conscience d'être ce que je suis. Je pensais réellement que j'allais mourir…tu ne sais pas combien ça peut être douloureux d'être vidé de tout espoir par une personne qui t'es proche, comme tu dis !

- T'énerve pas trop ma grande, tu vas vider tes batteries, fit le brun.

- La ferme Sasuke ! s'énerva le blond en montant plus vite.

- Laisse le…ce n'est pas grave, ça ne me touche pas, déclara Shizune.

- Mais…madame Shizune…

- C'est bon je t'ai dis !

- … »

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant la salle de réception, un fond de musique traversant la porte. Shizune leur déclara qu'elle n'irait pas plus loin avec eux et les encouragea une dernière fois en leur disant qu'elle écouterait tout et qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à la trahir ou à mourir.

Naruto avança le premier, posa sa main sur la porte et ouvrit grand avant d'entrer comme une star. Toute les têtes se tournèrent et Sasuke, rentrant un peu après, tentait d'aborder une pause féminine sans énorme succès. La musique était rythmé, pas vraiment faite pour une réception ce qui étonna un peu le brun qui balaya la salle des yeux. Des femmes, que des femmes partout, et pas des moches. Il se dit qu'il aurait sûrement couché avec certaines d'entre-elles tant elles étaient belles si les choses n'avaient pas tournée ainsi avec Naruto.

La grande pièce était parsemée de coussins, de buffets, de fontaines de vins rouges et blancs. Cela ressemblait plus à une salle de courtisanes qu'à une salle de réception. Et tout au fond de la salle, sur un cousin violet, Orochimaru se faisait dorloter par quelques femmes qui avaient l'air de vouloir finir dans son lit, étonnamment.

Naruto s'éclipsa sous l'œil de Sasuke vers Orochimaru à grande vitesse. Le blond avait décidé d'y aller franco, après tout, il lui suffirait de battre des cils. Sasuke le rejoint tout de suite après, et ils s'assirent tout les deux en face du mafieux avec un grand sourire.

Oroshimaru posa les yeux sur eux avec une pointe de surprise avant de déclarer :

« - Je ne vous ai jamais vu vous deux…C'est Jiraya qui vous a amené à moi ? Celui là, pour une fois qu'il fait ce que je lui demande…remarque, ça doit lui faire plaisir de dénicher les jolies femmes.

- Je suis … Le blond s'arrêta avant de se rendre compte que personne n'avait penser à choisir un faux nom et comme le mafieux avait parlé de Jiraya, un nom lui vint instantanément : Jennifer !

Il fut aussi surprit par sa voix, un tantinet trop aigue à son goût, modifiée par le micro qu'il avait dans la bouche.

- Oh quelle voix criarde, mais je crois que j'aime ça ! déclara Orochimaru en se rapprochant du blond. Sasuke avait levé les yeux au ciel et observait la scène sans rien dire, hélas il ne pouvait pas, sa voix grave à lui le trahirait.

- Alors tu t'appelles Jennifer, c'est un jolie nom, je l'ai déjà entendu quelque part mais pas moyen de savoir où…fit l'homme aux yeux de serpents.

- Jiraya peut être ? risqua Naruto.

- Oh en effet ! Ses écrits idiots et sans talent parlait d'une Jennifer…Tu as l'air d'être une meilleure œuvre que cet affreux livre, Jennifer, déclara Orochimaru en saisissant la mâchoire du blond de sa main droite, sous l'œil noire de Sasuke.

- Heu…merci, fit simplement Naruto, gêné par la distance entre son visage et celui de Orochimaru.

- Tu as des yeux si bleus…je les cherchais depuis longtemps ceux là…j'ai l'impression de les avoir déjà vu quelque part eux aussi, mais je ne saurais pas non plus dire où…déclara le mafieux.

- Heu…

- Ne lui dis pas crétin ! pensa le brun dont les yeux exprimaient suffisamment les pensées.

- Je sais pas, fit le blond en essayant de reculer. Orochimaru haussa les sourcils et se recula pour poser les yeux sur Sasuke qui avait mit son masque pour couvrir une grosse partie de son visage. Le mafieux aurait pu faire un rapprochement, mieux valait être prudent.

- Et qui est donc ton amie qui ne s'est pas présentée ? Elle est jolie elle aussi, de jolies yeux noirs…très profonds, cela fait bien longtemps que je n'ai pas vu des beautés si puissantes et originales, vous allez être mes préférées pour un moment, mesdemoiselles. Et vous, votre nom ?

- …

- Heu, elle est muette. C'est heu…de naissance ! s'exclama Naruto.

- Je vois, c'est donc avec toi que je vais parler pendant un moment, vient par là, fit-il.

Naruto hésita mais il s'approcha du serpent, puis d'un sourire aussi vrai que possible il lui demanda si il voulait à boire.

- Non, je n'ai pas soif, mais parle moi de toi, répondit Orochimaru, séduit par le sourire du blond.

- De …de moi ? Heu…je …je …hésitant encore un moment, il décida de la jouer façon Jiraya qu'il comprenait si bien et déclara : Brenda est ma mère, Shuya mon père ! Je suis à moitié New-yorkaise et à moitié japonaise ! Ma meilleur amie Mélanie à volé l'homme que j'aimais et ils se sont enfuit tous les deux avec mon argent. Depuis, j'ai vécu à la rue parce que mes parents sont morts, et j'ai rencontré Shannon, puis j'ai rencontré Lucien, puis Jeremy, Martin, Sojiro, Yukimi, Sébastien, Hanna, Yolande, Morgane, Leïla, Satsuki….

Viens-en au fait, ordonna Orochimaru.

- Ils m'ont tous abandonnée, je suis toute seule maintenant ! pleura la blonde.

- Oh pauvre chose… »

Sasuke ayant suivi toute la scène la bouche entrouverte, absolument pas convaincu par l'histoire idiote sans queue ni tête que son amant venait de raconter, était estomaqué.

Orochimaru se mit à caresser les cheveux de Naruto, geste que Sasuke ne manqua pas, une fureur s'empara d'ailleurs en lui.

- !!…Sasuke pensa très fort une série de mots tous plus ou moins injurieux.

- Heu…Hum hum, fit le blond.

- Un problème ? demanda Orochimaru en lui prenant le bassin et en le collant contre lui d'un geste possessif.

Sasuke pensa alors à ce moment exactement ces mots : « - Je vais t'étriper espèce de sale vieux pervers !! T'enlèves tout de suite tes mains de ses fesses avant que je te les coupe avec des boucles d'oreilles et que je les donnes à tes chiens enragés! Ne le colle pas comme ça je vais t'exploser la tête avec tout mes doigts ! Laisse le, crève !! L'approche pas, le touche pas, lui parle pas, le regarde pas ! »

Son regard en disait plus que sa tête cependant.

Orochimaru sentant cette grande fureur provenir de la jolie jeune femme aux cheveux châtains clair, détourna les yeux vers elle mais Naruto devinant malgré tout la raison, força Orochimaru à le regarder lui en prenant sa mâchoire de sa main gauche.

- Hum…heu…commença-t-il.

Orochimaru eut un sourire et il déclara :

- Et si je t'embrassais ?

- … (Naruto)

- … (Sasuke)

- … (Orochimaru)

- …! (Sasuke)

- …Je suis pas une femme facile, finit par déclarer Naruto. »

Orochimaru eût un grand rire, et Sasuke lançaient des éclairs avec ses yeux en accrochant sa robe de ses mains. Quand soudain une petite voix tinta à leur oreilles, de l'oreillette que Shizune avait placé sur eux.

« - Non mais si, laisse-toi embrasser ! Laisse-le même te toucher et même te sauter ! Ça fera plus réaliste, avait-elle déclaré.

- NON MAIS CA VA PAS ?! s'était exclamé Sasuke tout haut, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. La musique s'était arrêté, et un gros silence avait emplit la salle. Orochimaru fronça les sourcils et déclara qu'il reconnaissait parfaitement cette voix, et que, ce n'était celle d'une jolie jeune femme muette.

- Putain Sasuke ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris ?! s'exclama Naruto en se reculant vivement de sur Orochimaru et en arrachant sa perruque.

- Ce qui m'a pris ? CE QUI M'A PRIS ? T'AS PAS ENTENDU CE QU'ELLE T'A DEMANDE DE FAIRE ?!

- SI ! MAIS C'ETAIT POUR LA MISSION !

- IL EST HORS DE QUESTION QU'UN AUTRE QUE MOI TE TOUCHE !

- MAIS T'ES HYPER POSSESSIF !

- C'EST TOI QUI DIT CA ?!

- Heu…les gamins…commença Orochimaru.

- Pfff ! C'est comme au lycée ! Tu supportais pas qu'un autre que toi me fasse chier !

- Non mais de quoi tu me parles ?!

- Je te parle de ta possessivité !

- Mais t'es pas une pute ! Tu vas pas coucher avec lui pour la mission !

- Et toi tu l'as fais foirer, la mission !

- A qui la faute ! Hein Shizune ?!

- Je suis absolument pas en cause bande de naze, fit elle, allongé par terre pleurant presque dans le couloir.

- Les nazes ils t'emmerdent ! fit le brun.

- Les gamins…fit Orochimaru.

- Parle pas en mon nom ! s'exclama Naruto.

- Non mais j'y crois pas ! L'autre, il allait se laisser toucher comme ça ! Tu veux pas que je te tienne pendant que tu jouis sur lui aussi ?

- Quel vulgarité Sasuke !

- LES GAMINS ! s'énerva Orochimaru.

- Quoi ? firent les deux d'une même voix.

- Je vais vous tuer ! fit t'il d'un ton léger en montrant son arme.

- Ah merde…

- Ben oui hein… forcément. »

--

Naruto : Ah ! Fin sadique !

Auteuse : Ah pour une fois tu veux la suite ?

Naruto : Juste pour savoir si je vais mourir.

Auteuse : Tu vas pas mourir ! J'ai plus d'histoire sinon ! Si tu meurs Sasuke se suicide !

Sasuke : Hé !

Naruto : Wai je vois…mais avec toi…

Auteuse : Je te tuerais pas !!

Naruto : Mais quelle agressivité !

Chapitre 26 à venir, j'espère que vous avez apprécié, merci d'avoir lu ;p Reviews ? X3


End file.
